TAEKOOK - What If
by Fika137
Summary: Jungkook yang lelah dengan kegiatan Sekolah-nya, bertambah frustasi karena sekarang orangtuanya sudah tak seperti dulu. Dirinya berpikir untuk kembali ke masa lalu, dimana keluarganya masih harmonis. Siapa yang menyangka keinginannya justru terkabul? Namun tak ada kedua orangtuanya, melainkan orang ber-hanbeok sepanjang mata memandang dan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pangeran./VKOOK
1. Chapter 1: Am I Wrong

**What If**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair:** Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning!:** BL, Typo(s), aneh

 **Desclimer:** Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

 **2016**

 **Seoul**

Jungkook menatap mading sekolahnya jengah, disana dia melihat namanya lagi-lagi tertulis sebagai siswa peraih peringkat pertama.

Jungkook bukannya tidak senang, dia senang, dia bangga, tapi—

"Huh?! Dia lagi?! Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak tidur seharian karena belajar, sedangkan dia hanya tiduran di kelas!"

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan mengganti jadwal perawatanku untuk bimbingan, kenapa dia yang justru tak pernah belajar yang mendapat peringkat satu"

"Dia sepertinya menyogok"

"Hey. Dengar-dengar ayah nya kan seorang profesor, sedangkan ibunya seorang ilmuan."

"Jangan lupakan bahwa orangtua nya adalah pendonasi tetap untuk sekolah ini"

"Iya. Pasti gara-gara itu"

Ini yang tak disukai Jungkook, tanggapan teman-teman — _jika memang pantas disebut teman_ — nya yang seperti ini membuatnya jengah.

Bukan salah Jungkook terlahir dengan otak jenius.

Bukan salah Jungkook mempunyai orangtua yang sukses.

Tapi mereka selalu berspekulasi tanpa tahu yang sesungguhnya.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menghilang, agar tak lagi mendengar suara-suara yang membuat telinganya panas ini.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah mewah, mencoba tersenyum manis saat netra nya menangkap dua sosok yang tengah berdiri menunggunya di ruang makan. Ya, berdiri karena—

"Oh? My son, sudah pulang ternyata. Kemarilah, kau makanlah yang banyak. Ayah dan ibu ada urusan di laboratorium." Ibunya berucap sembari menarikkan kursi untuknya.

"Jangan ganggu kami. Karena penemuan kali ini sangat penting" Ayahnya menambahkan sembari melihat arloji.

"Tapi aku—"

"Yeobo. Cepatlah, kita tak memiliki banyak waktu"

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku—"

"Selamat makan Jungkook -ah"

Jungkook menelan lagi kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya, bahkan orangtuanya tak menanyakan kegiatan sekolahnya. Beginilah setiap harinya, orangtuanya selalu menyibukkan diri di laboratorium mereka. Menciptakan berbagai macam penemuan.

Jika Ayah dan Ibu nya berkolaborasi menciptakan suatu penemuan, hasilnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dua tahun yang lalu mereka berhasil menciptakan sejenis topi yang apabila dipakai, maka apa yang dipikirkan atau dikhayalkan oleh orang yang memakai akan tampil pada monitor yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa.

Entah penemuan apalagi yang sedang mereka geluti kali ini. Yang pasti, Jungkook selalu dilarang untuk mengetahuinya.

Jungkook lagi-lagi makan sendiri.

Menghela nafas pelan melihat makanan cepat saji yang tersedia dimeja makan. Ini pasti delivery lagi. Ibunya sudah tak lagi memasak semenjak Jungkook berada ditingkat pertama Junior High School. Dengan alasan sibuk. Tentu saja.

 **~oOo~**

Dua minggu sudah setelah Jungkook berhasil meraih peringkat pertama pada Ujian akhirnya. Sekarang dia tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan.

Pendaftaran Universitas? Dia telah mendapatkan undangan untuk masuk melalui jalur prestasi di Universitas S, jadi tidak perlu tes.

Jungkook kini tengah malas-malasan diruang santai. Didepannya Televisi menayangkan film dengan robot merah kuning keemasan yang dapat terbang seperti roket — _Iron Man Jungkook menyebutnya_ —, tangan kirinya memeluk toples besar berisikan berbagai macam cookies.

Rumahnya sepi. Setiap harinya sih memang seperti ini. Tapi, ini sepi yang benar-benar sepi. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri mengurus kesepakatan apalah namanya — _Jungkook lupa_ —.

Mereka tak mempekerjakan maid, satpam, tukang kebun, dan sebagainya. Takut nantinya akan menyentuh penemuan mereka katanya. Jungkook sih terima-terima saja. Menolak juga percuma.

Matanya mengedar bosan.

Menerka-nerka kegiatan apalagi yang dapat dilakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum membuka pintu kamar, matanya memandang tertarik pada pintu bercat hitam dengan ukiran rumit diujung ruangan lantai dua.

Itu laboratorium orangtuanya.

Pintu kamarnya yang sempat terbuka sedikit, ditutupnya kembali. Melangkah dengan ragu kearah laboratorium tersebut.

Menggigit bibir tipisnya saat sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu laboratorium, pandangannya turun menatap pengaman pintu.

Berpikir keras menduga-duga angka-angka yang menjadi sandi agar pintu tersebut terbuka.

 _Bip bip_ —

Jarinya menekan beberapa angka dugaan.

 _Kriet_ —

' _Heol'_ Jungkook benar-benar tak menyangka berhasil membukanya dalam percobaan pertama.

Tersenyum kecil saat tahu bahwa orangtuanya masih memikirkannya dengan menjadikan tanggal lahirnya sebagai pengaman laboratorium berharga mereka.

Matanya berbinar menatap betapa menakjubkannya isi laboratorium ini. Dalamnya benar-benar luas dengan berbagai monitor dan peralatan yang tak dimengerti Jungkook.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah meja panjang. Tangannya meraih random beberapa kertas yang berserakan disana.

"Past Trip?" membalik lembaran berikutnya karena merasa tertarik dengan judulnya.

Netranya menangkap gambar-gambar rumit dengan beberapa keterangan.

Membalik lagi dan menemukan tujuan pembuatan penemuan.

"Hng?" Jungkook menegakkan cara berdirinya, gesture bahwa ia benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang dibacanya. "Kembali ke masa lalu ya?"

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah alat, ruangan kecil, atau apalah, Jungkook tak tahu pasti namanya. Yang pasti, alat tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan gambar yang berada di lembaran ini.

Mendekat dan masuk kedalam alat yang seperti ruangan kecil itu. Ini transparan karena hanya terbuat dari kaca bening biasa — _menurut Jungkook_ —. Bagian dalamnya pun kosong tak ada apapun, kecuali satu tombol yang jika tak diperhatikan dengan teliti tak akan terlihat, karena lagi-lagi terbuat dari sesuatu yang bening.

Jungkook menduga-duga, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menekan tombol ini? Apakah dia dapat memilih ke tahun berapa dia akan kembali? Wahh kalau seperti itu Jungkook benar-benar mau mencoba.

Dengan mantap Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan menekan tombol tersebut.

1— 2—

Menghitung dalam hati, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya saat tak merasakan apapun. Mata kirinya mengintip kecil dan menemukan berbagai tulisan yang sebelumnya tak ada dikaca bening tersebut kini bahkan memenuhinya.

Membaca dengan seksama tulisan dengan bahasa inggris yang tentu saja dimengerti murid jenius sepertinya.

Menganga kecil saat membaca bagian kalimat dengan tanda kutip dan huruf besar yang ditebalkan.

"Membawa barang yang diperlukan? Apa kita akan lama di masa lalu?" Berpikir sejenak dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di masa sekarang jika orangtuanya mengetahui anak semata wayangnya hilang.

"Tidak. Ini salah. Seharusnya aku tak masuk tadi"

Jungkook berlari keluar ruangan, memasuki kamarnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keluar lagi dengan tas kecil dipunggung. "Ya. Seharusnya aku tak masuk tadi, kan sekarang aku jadi ingin mencobanya" kakinya berlari lagi memasuki laboratorium.

Memencet kembali tombol tadi — _yang sudah mati otomatis saat Jungkook keluar ruangan_ — dan meneliti peraturan-peraturan yang tertera.

"Hng? Lalu cara kembali ke masa depannya bagaimana?"

"Pilihan tahunnya juga mana?"

"Apa alat ini bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja, bukankah orangtuanya sudah membuat penemuan topi yang dapat membaca pikiran? Sekarang pasti alat ini juga sedang membaca pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke masa lalu, dimana keluarga ku masih harmonis." Ucapannya diakhiri dengan menghilangnya raganya setelah menekan tulisan ' _Go_ ' berwarna merah dikaca bening tersebut.

Diselingi dengan efek angin yang menerbangkan beberapa lembar kertas diatas meja panjang tadi.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook. Alat ini belum sepenuhnya terselesaikan, karena disalah satu lembaran yang terjatuh dilantai, terlihat rancangan tahun berapa saja yang akan orang tuanya masukkan pada alat tersebut.

Dan hanya ada satu tahun yang sudah tercontreng dari sekian banyak tahun yang ada.

 **1415**

 **~oOo~**

 **1415**

 **Dinasti Joseon**

 _Byur_ —

Taehyung sontak berdiri kaget.

Tadinya dia hanya duduk-duduk santai didanau belakang istana, namun mata tajamnya menangkap sesosok manusia jatuh dari langit.

"Aww— _Sial_ — Pendaratan yang mulus sekali"

Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat seorang pemuda manis berpakaian aneh muncul dari danau. Seperti kura-kura menurutnya, karena ada sesuatu dipunggung pemuda tersebut.

"Hey. kau yang disana? Bisa bantu aku keluar dari sini?"

Pemuda manis itu berteriak. Pemuda itu sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Memanggil siapa? Taehyung?

Seperti orang idiot, Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung. "Iya. Bantu aku keluar dari sini. Ini dingin sekali."

' _Heol_ ' pemuda manis ini sepertinya malaikat yang diusir dari langit dan dikutuk menjadi kura-kura karena melakukan suatu pelanggaran —setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Taehyung—

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **Mau dilanjut?**

 **Atau dihapus aja?**

Hai~ Ini udh aku publish di wattpad~

Aku bakal upload di wattpad dulu baru di ffn, jadi yang mau baca duluan mampir yaa~ " **VKchu137** "

Maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan yaa~ aku sebenernya gk terlalu tahu tentang penemuan atau masalah joseon dan sebagainya. Jadi tolong dimaafkan yaa..

Aku minta **_Review_** untuk kelanjutannya mau gimana gk apa-apa dong?

Aku bakal lanjut kalau banyak yang minta lanjut, soalnya gk enak banget kalau buat fanfict tanpa tanggapan.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca Jangan lupa Mampir juga ke akun wattpad ku " **VKchu137** ", masih baru.

 **Senin, 30 Januari 2017**

 **Di Kamar tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	2. Chapter 2: Save Me

**What If**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair:** Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning!:** BL, Typo(s), aneh, dimasa lalu semua uke kecuali Jungkook yang dari masa depan GS yaa~

 **Desclimer:** Tahun dan sebagainya berkaitan dengan dinasti Joseon saya sendiri yang ngarang. Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

 **1415**

 **Dinasti Joseon**

Taehyung menduduki dirinya dibawah pohon yang terletak persis dipinggir danau istana.

Ini masih lingkungan istana, jadi ia tak memerlukan pengawal yang menurutnya dapat mengganggu waktu berpikirnya.

Taehyung adalah anak kedua raja. Dia bukan Putra Mahkota.

Hanya seorang Pangeran yang dipercayakan oleh Yang Mulia Raja – _ayahnya_ – untuk memimpin pasukan perang.

Tak lama lagi diprediksikan akan terjadi perang antara Kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan tetangga, dikarenakan Raja dari Kerajaan tetangga yang tak terima Putrinya meninggal diperbatasan kerajaan. Mereka menuduh orang dari Kerajaannya yang sengaja membunuh Putri mereka.

Dan sekarang, ia sedang merenung, berpikir mengenai strategi apa yang digunakan saat perang berlangsung nanti, agar meminimalisasikan korban dari pihaknya sendiri.

Mendengus kasar. Ini tidak adil, pikirnya. Menurutnya, Putri itulah yang bodoh. Perbatasan Kerajaan itu terkenal dengan rawannya terjadi pembunuhan, baik disengaja maupun tidak. Ini dikarenakan banyaknya anak panah nyasar, hasil dari pemburuan atau latihan dari kedua negara.

Lagipula, belum tentu Putri itu sudah meninggal, karena jasadnya saja bahkan tak ditemukan. Hanya beberapa percikan darah dan robekan gaun yang diduga cocok dengan warna gaun yang dikenakan oleh sang Putri saat keluar Istana.

 _Byur_ –

Taehyung sontak berdiri kaget.

Dengan mulut menganga, menatap ' _sesuatu_ ' yang baru saja jatuh dari langit ke danau didepannya.

"Aww- _Sial_ \- Pendaratan yang sempurna sekali"

Ini sungguhan. Taehyung melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya, bahwa sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang kini tengah mengumpat itu benar-benar jatuh dari langit.

Masih dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar, Taehyung melihat kini dengan perlahan seseorang tersebut bangkit dari jatuhnya, menampilkan wajah manis seorang Pemuda dengan pakaian yang aneh menurut Taehyung. Seperti kura-kura, karena ada sesuatu dipunggung Pemuda manis tersebut.

Taehyung menduga-duga, mungkin Pemuda manis ini adalah seorang malaikat yang kemudian diusir dan dikutuk menjadi kura-kura karena suatu kesalahan – _setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Taehyung_ –

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook perlahan bangun dari jatuhnya sembari tangan kiri memegangi bokongnya yang sakit. Tentu saja sakit, dia jatuh dipinggiran danau dengan bokong yang sudah pasti terlebih dulu mencium tanah dibawah air ini.

Mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tangan kanan yang memperbaiki tas punggungnya.

Netranya menangkap sesuatu yang menyerupai rumah, tapi terlalu kecil dan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian seperti orang-orang era _Joseon_. Sepertinya dia terjatuh ditempat orang yang sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk Drama kolosal.

"Hey. Kau yang disana. Bisa bantu aku keluar dari sini?" Berteriak dengan nada melas. Jujur saja, dia memang berada dipinggir danau, tapi kakinya tenggelam pada tanah yang sudah pasti menjadi lumpur. Ditambah lagi air danau ini dingin, dan dia benar-benar kedinginan.

Dilihatnya pemuda tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan bingung. "Iya. Bantu aku keluar dari sini. Ini dingin sekali" Jungkook berucap tak sabaran sembari meremas tali tas punggungnya.

Pemuda itu maju berniat menolong Jungkook. Bagian bawah pakaian panjangnya basah ikut terkena air pinggiran danau. "Kura-kura seharusnya tak kedinginan, karena punya ini" Pemuda tersebut berucap sembari menepuk pelan tas punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri manatap bingung Pemuda yang kini menuntunnya berjalan menuju rumah kecil dipinggir danau tersebut.

 _'Kura-kura? Dimana?'_

 **~oOo~**

"Jadi, kau ini malaikat atau kura-kura?" Taehyung berucap saat melihat Jungkook membuka tas punggungnya.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun menaikkan alisnya, "Apa maks- ahh~" seketika merubah raut wajahnya seolah-olah mengerti jalan pikir Taehyung. "Jadi kau ingin merayuku?". Jungkook menyimpulkan dengan tak tahu dirinya.

Taehyung yang tadinya memang sudah bingung, bertambah bingung lagi karena merasa tak pernah punya niatan seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook. "Bukan. Begini, aku tahu kau bukan dari sini. Ah! Tepatnya bukan dari dunia ini. Karena tadi aku melihatmu jatuh dari langit, benar-benar jatuh dari langit." Taehyung berucap sembari menunjuk langit melalui jendela – _untuk lebih meyakinkan menurutnya_ –.

Taehyung tak mempermasalahkan Jungkook yang berbicara informal padanya, karena menurutnya Jungkook tak mengetahui kedudukannya disini.

"Jadi sekarang aku bertanya, apa kau ini malaikat? Atau sejenisnya? Karena sepertinya bukan kura-kura" menambahkan dengan menatap intens Jungkook.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak ada manusia dalam dugaanmu? Tentu saja aku manusia" Jungkook berucap sembari menatap sekeliling rumah kecil yang sempit tersebut.

Taehyung itu pintar. Tentu saja. Dia kan Pangeran yang merupakan keturanan _Yang Mulia Raja_ , dan keturunan _Raja_ itu harus terpelajar. Jadi, sudah pasti Taehyung sangat tahu bahwa tak ada manusia yang bisa ke langit kemudian jatuh.

"Tak ada manusia yang jatuh dari langit" Taehyung berucap sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Eung_ \- Bisa jadi aku jatuh dari pesawat kan" Jungkook berucap gugup.

Taehyung memandang bingung kearah Jungkook. Ada yang tak dimengetinya dari perkataan Jungkook. "Pesawat?" menyatakan kebingungannya.

"Iya, pesawat. _Wushh_ —" Jungkook membenarkan sembari dengan bodohnya mempraktikan laju pesawat. Sadar dengan tingkah konyolnya, Jungkook cepat-cepat merubah posisi duduknya dan menatap Taehyung serius. "Begini. Jadi, tadinya setelah Ujian akhir sekolah selesai aku ingin berlibur. Siapa yang menyangka pesawat yang ku tumpangi tidak beres. Jadi sebelum pesawatnya jatuh dan terbakar, aku loncat dan disinilah aku" penjelasan Jungkool semakin ngelantur diakhir.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun memandang aneh. "Pesawat? Ujian akhir sekolah? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau— tak tahu pesawat? Atau tak pernah menaikinya?" Jungkook bertanya tak percaya. "Ya! Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau ini kan aktor, mana mungkin tak pernah menaiki pesawat" kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada tak terima.

"Dengar." Taehyung yang tadinya berdiri dekat jendela yang agak jauh dari Jungkook, mulai duduk dihadapan Jungkook. "Aku tak tahu kau siapa, berasal darimana, bahkan apa yang coba kau katakan. Aku tak tahu. Dan aku bukan _Aktro_ atau apalah kau menyebutnya. Aku ini _Taehyung_ , dan aku pangeran disini" berucap yakin sembari merentangkan tangannya, mencoba menunjukkan warna baju yang dikenakan – _merah gelap dengan garis biru tua pada bagian bahu_ –

Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung pun mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Bukannya disini tempat pengambilan gambar Drama kolosal ya?" bergumam sendiri yang masih dapat didengar Taehyung. "Ah! Kau berperan sebagai pangeran ya di dramanya?" bertanya antusias

"Apalagi drama? Berbicaralah dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti. Dan pakaianmu, mengapa bagian bawahnya hanya sebatas lutut?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepala sembari menilai penampilan Jungkook. "Ini dilarang di kerajaan kami. Kalau Yang Mulia sampai melihatnya, kau bisa dihukum berat karena memamerkan tubuhmu"

Jungkook mematung dengan mulut terbuka mendengar perkataan Taehyung, dia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti perkataan Pemuda yang mengaku pangeran ini. "Sebentar. I–ini sebenarnya tahun berapa?" bertanya khawatir karena merasa sepertinya dirinya telah terlempar jauh dari tahun asalnya.

"Benar dugaanku, kau bukan berasal dari sini. Ini _abad ke-14_ jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu." Taehyung menjelaskan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya. Kau berasal darimana?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gugup. Berpikir keras apakah dirinya harus berbohong atau jujur saja dengan Taehyung. Jujur saja, Jungkook benar-benar khawatir dengan nasibnya yang terdampar di _abad ke-14_ ini.

Dan mungkin saja jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Taehyung dapat membantunya hidup pada zaman ini sementara dirinya dapat menemukan cara untuk kembali ke tahun asalnya.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan percaya?" mengingat kedudukan Taehyung yang tak dapat dianggap remeh, sepertinya tak ada salahnya jujur pada Pangeran ini.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. " _Yahh_ – sebenarnya tergantung perkataanmu. Asal kau tahu, aku dapat menilai apakah perkataanmu adalah kebohongan atau kejujuran"

Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan, kemudian merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius. "Namaku _Jeon Jungkook_ " memulai kalimatnya dengan perkenalan singkat yang sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat itu. "Dan aku berasal dari _Seoul_ , tepatnya tahun _2016_. Masa depan jika dilihat dari sudut pandangmu" melanjutkan sembari membawa tas punggungnya kepangkuan

Taehyung meneliti sejanak. "Benarkah? Masa depan? Bagaimana caramu membuktikannya? Tentunya selain pakaian anehmu"

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba berpikir, kemudian menumpahkan semua isi tas punggungnya ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku membawa semua buku pelajaranku, tapi yang berguna disini sepertinya buku Sejarah." Berucap sembari memilah-milah buku pelajaran yang dibawanya, beruntung tasnya anti air. "Dengar, ini buku sejarahku. Karena aku rajin menyatat, disini tertulis secara rinci seluk beluk _Dinasti Joseon_ "

Taehyung menatap tertarik. "Benarkah? Menurutmu bagaimana agar aku percaya kau tak mengarang isinya?"

Jungkook berpikir lagi mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Taehyung. "Lihat. Tulisannya kecil-kecil, karena ini ditulis dengan pulpen dan ada bekas penghapus yang tentu saja belum ada di zaman ini" menunjuk beberapa tulisan secara random.

"Ah! Sebentar" merasa memiliki ide, Jungkook kembali memeriksa tas punggungnya, kali ini pada bagian-bagian kecil. "Ini. Ini namanya Ponsel pintar, dengan ini kau bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain" Jungkook memperlihatkan ponsel pintarnya pada Taehyung dengan menekankan beberapa tombol, sehingga ponsel tersebut menyala menampilkan fotonya sebagai latar. "Disini tak ada sinyal" bergumam pelan.

Taehyung mengambil alih ponsel tersebut dengan mulut menganga kecil. " _Woah_ – ada benda seperti ini di masa depan?" Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung mengangguk bangga.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Lalu bagaimana caranya hingga kau sampai terlempar ke masa lalu seperti ini?" Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari Ayah dan Ibunya yang menciptakan sebuah penemuan baru. Taehyung sebagai pendengarpun kadang terlihat mengangguk sok mengerti dan tak jarang juga terlihat menampilkan raut bingung karena beberapa kata yang tak dimengertinya.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa membantumu hidup di zaman ini, sementara kau menemukan cara untuk kembali ke masamu" berpikir sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan "Sebelum itu, kau harus tinggal di Istana juga bersamaku. Dan setahuku, tak ada cara untuk membawamu masuk ke istana tanpa membuat _Raja_ _dan Putra Mahkota_ curiga"

Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung pun mulai panik dan menampilkan raut melasnya. "Ayolah. Apa tak ada cara satupun?"

Taehyung menatap serius kearah Jungkook. "Sebenarnya ada satu cara. Tapi aku tak yakin kau mau menerimanya"

"Apapun. Apapun itu, akan ku terima" Jungkook berucap mantap

 _"Kim Seokjin_ , pemaisuri Putra mahkota sedang mencari pelayan pribadi. Aku bisa mengusulkanmu untuk itu. Tapi–"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kau harus menjadi perempuan"

 **~oOo~**

 **2016**

 **Seoul**

 _Tap Tap_ –

Suara kaki terdengar beriringan memecahkan keheningan sebuah rumah mewah.

Sepasan suami istri yang diketahui sebagai Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon mengernyit heran dengan keadaan rumah yang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Dimana Jungkook?" Nyonya Jeon bertanya bingung dan mulai mencari keberadaan sang anak dengan Tuan Jeon yang setia mengikuti.

"Jungkook-ah" Tuan Jeon mulai memanggil sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar sang putra

"Sebentar" Tuan Jeon menghentikan aksi sang istri yang akan membuka pintu kamar sang anak.

Berjalan perlahan kearah laboratorium yang terlihat aneh dengan penutup pengaman yang terbuka. Sang istri yang baru menyadarinya pun membulatkan mata terkejut.

"Ini bukan pencuri atau sejenisnya. Tenanglah. Sepertinya Jungkook yang melakukannya" Tuan Jeon yang mengetahui istrinya panik pun mencoba menenangkan sembari menekan sandi pintu.

 _Kriet_ –

"Apa-apaan ini" Nyonya Jeon berucap heran melihat betapa berantakannya isi laboratorium mereka dengan beberapa kertas berserakan dimana-mana.

"Jungkook" Tuan Jeon berucap dengan nada tegas. "Jungkook telah menggunakan alat ini" kemudian melanjutkan sembari tangannya memegang pinggiran alat dengan kaca bening tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin. Kita belum menyelesaikannya"

"Ya. Dan sepertinya Jungkook sekarang telah kembali ke masa lalu, tapatnya tahun _1415_ yang telah di acc secara sempurna pada alat ini"

" _Yeobo_. Bagaimana ini? Kita belum merancang cara agar kembali ke masa asal"

"Kita akan mulai merancangnya sekarang, jika ingin anak kita kembali"

Sejujurnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon akan menghancurkan alat ini, karena tak bisa memasukkan tahun yang lain selain tahun _1415_. Oleh sebab itu, untuk menghindari agar masa lalu tak berubah, mereka akan menghentikan penemuan mereka.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka anak semata wayang mereka malah mencobanya yang membuatnya terjebak pada masa lalu sekarang.

Dan mereka tak punya pilihan lain, selain melanjutkan penemuan mereka, paling tidak sampai sang anak kembali.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 2 update yeyy~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca atau yang sekedar mampir.

Dobel dobel Terimakasih buat yang udah Follow, Favorite, dan Review buat fanfiksi ini^^

Yang log-in, Review nya udh aku bales yaa~

Jangan panggil aku Author yaa~

Sebenernya gk apa-apa, tapi aku lebih seneng dipanggil Fika/Kakak :"v

Mau kalian lebih tua atau sebaliknya, panggil aku pake nama atau kakak aja yaa~

Akhir kata, aku minta Review lagi boleh? Biar nulisnya semangat :))

Mampir juga ke akun Wattpad ku " **VKchu137** "

 **Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun ***

 **3 Februari 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKc** **hu137**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost My Way

_Sepertinya chapter ini dan kedepannya bakal fokus di era Joseon dulu yaa~_

 **~oOo~**

 **What If**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair:** Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning!:** BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer:** Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

 **1415**

 **Dinasti Joseon**

Taehyung melangkah pasti dengan Jungkook yang mengikuti sambil menunduk dibelakang.

Jungkook kini tengah mengenakan baju khusus pelayan istana dengan sedikit riasan wajah dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa seperti perempuan era Joseon pada umumnya.

Taehyung hanya menyuruh tangan kanannya menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Selebihnya seperti memasang, merias dan lain sebagainya dilakukan sendiri oleh Jungkook – _dengan sedikit_ _bantuan_ _dari Taehyung_ –. Seadanya, tapi sempurna.

Jungkook sih sebenarnya tak mau disuruh pasang sendiri. Tapi Taehyung tetap memaksa, takutnya jika pelayan lain yang membantu memasang, identitas Jungkook sebagai seorang Pria bisa terbongkar.

Menghentikan langkah mereka saat telah sampai disebuah pintu, menunggu seorang penjaga pintu memberitahukan kedatangannya pada beberapa orang didalam.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Jungkook menunggu diluar dengan isyarat mata.

"Kau sudah datang, Tae?" _Kim Namjoon_ , sang Putra Mahkota menyapa terlebih dulu.

Taehyung mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat saat sang Raja – _ayahnya_ – memberikan senyuman. Kemudian mulai duduk diseberang Namjoon, tepatnya sebelah kiri Raja.

"Mana Pelayan pilihanmu, Tae? Aku ingin melihatnya" Kim Seokjin, pemaisuri Putra Mahkota bertanya dengan nada lembut khas -nya.

"Sebentar" Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kim Mingyu – _orang kepercayaanya, sekaligus tangan kanannya_ – yang menunggu dipintu, memberikan isyarat dengan satu anggukan kepala yang langsung dimengerti pemuda tinggi itu.

Jungkook masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut setelah dipersilahkan oleh Mingyu. Berusaha jalan layaknya perempuan anggun pada umumnya. Bersujud memberikan penghormatan pada Yang Mulia Raja, sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia Raja _Kim Jong In_ "

Sempat menegakkan duduknya, kemudian melakukan penghormatan yang sama pada tiga orang lainnya.

Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar tersiksa duduk dengan kaki ditindih seperti ini, ditambah lagi mengenakan hanbeok wanita yang mekar begini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" kali ini Namjoon yang bersuara saat melihat 'gadis' didepannya hanya duduk kaku setelah melakukan penghormatan.

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati mendengar suara berat Putra Mahkota tersebut. 'Sialan. Si Taehyung itu tak mengatakan akan ada sesi perkenalan seperti ini'. Melirik Taehyung sedikit yang tetap tenang disana.

"Nama saya Jeon Jungkook, Putra Mahkota." Itu saja, karena Jungkook tak tahu lagi apa yang biasa dikatakan selama proses perkenalan pada era Joseon seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan asal-usul keluargamu?" Kali ini Raja sendiri yang bertanya.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Kenapa harus asal-usul keluarga? Ia hanya seorang calon pelayan pribadi Pemaisuri, bukan calon menantu. Dia merasa terintimidasi jika seperti ini. – _setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Jungkook_ –

Taehyung berdehem kecil, yang mengalihkan perhatian yang lain padanya. "Maaf sebelumnya, Yang Mul–"

"Ayah saja. Kita tak sedang dalam keadaan serius, Tae."

"Baiklah. Apa aku boleh menjawab pertanyaanmu, ayah? Karena Jungkook sendiri punya pengalaman yang menyedihkan jika diingatkan dengan orangtua nya" Taehyung berucap meyakinkan.

"Pengalaman menyedihkan seperti apa itu?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

Taehyung lagi-lagi berdehem, yang membuat Jungkook berpikir mungkin Pangeran ini akan berdehem dulu sebelum mengatakan kebohongan. "Begini, Orangtua Jungkook dibantai oleh sekawanan perampok yang diduga suruhan dari Kerajaan Tetangga, dan setelahnya dia dirawat oleh ibu angkatnya yang telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan lancar.

"Kasus perampokan lima tahun yang lalu? Bukankah banyak keluarga yang dibantai saat itu?" Seokjin berucap dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi menatap Taehyung, sekarang beralih menatap Jungkook. "Keluargamu juga korbannya?" melanjutkan mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku dengan senyum kecut yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ya, Pemaisuri"

Seokjin menatap iba. "Baiklah. Kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku mulai sekarang, Jeon Jungkook"

Hanya seperti ini? Jungkook sendiri mengira akan ada tes memasak, menyapu dan lain sebagainya, seperti tes pembantu rumah tangga di masa depan.

 **~oOo~**

Jeon Jungkook dan Pemaisuri Kim Seokjin terlihat tengah berjalan-jalan ditengah keramaian pasar. Mereka mengenakan pakaian layaknya rakyat biasa, beralasan agar mudah berbaur. Diikuti oleh dua pengawal yang menjaga jarak dari mereka.

Tadi saat membawakan teh untuk Kim Seokjin, Pemaisuri dari Putra mahkota ini memerintahkan Jungkook untuk bersiap-siap dan menemaninya membeli beberapa jepit rambut untuk dirinya sendiri dan beberapa ikat kepala untuk suaminya.

Jungkook sendiri sempat mengutarakan pertanyaanya mengenai mengapa Pemaisuri sendiri yang membeli, bukannya menyuruh pelayan lain? Yang didapatkannya hanya balasan berupa senyuman anggun dari wanita bangsawan tersebut.

"Jungkook-ah, pilih -lah beberapa untuk dirimu sendiri" Panggilan santai sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya, walaupun sempat ditolak Jungkook karena menurutnya tak sopan berbicara dengan orang yang latar belakangnya jauh diatas kita dengan santai – _setidaknya itulah pelajaran yang didapatnya dari novel histori yang pernah dibacanya_ –. Namun, ditolak keras oleh Seokjin dengan kedok bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah.

"Tak usah, Pemaisuri." Menolak sopan dengan senyum diwajahnya.

 _Heol_ , berpenampilan seperti perempuan seperti ini sudah cukup menurutnya, tak perlu sampai mengoleksi pernak-pernik khas perempuan juga kan.

"Tak ada penolakan. Kau pilih-pilih disini. Aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Namjoon dulu." Seokjin berucap dengan menepuk satu kali pundak Jungkook, kemudian pergi ke stand lain.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan dengan mata menatap tak minat pada beberapa sopenir didepannya.

"Permisi–" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah sampingnya. Jungkook menoleh merasa pria tersebut berbicara dengannya.

"Ya?"

"Benar ternyata. Apa anda punya waktu sebentar?" Pria dengan janggut tipis itu berujar dengan nada pelan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Jungkook.

Jungkook mengikuti langkah pria itu yang membawanya ke tempat yang sedikit sepi. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dari balik bajunya. Memperhatikan sesuatu pada perkamen itu dan wajah Jungkook secara bergantian berulang-ulang. "Benar." berucap kemudian membungkuk hormat.

Jungkook sendiri terkejut dengan tingkah pria asing didepannya ini, cara pernghormatannya benar-benar tak wajar untuk seorang pelayan seperti Jungkook. "A-apa yang anda lakukan?"

Pria tersebut menghentikan penghormatannya dan menatap Jungkook. "Yang Mulia Putri _Cho Jungmin_ , anda selama ini kemana? Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu mencemaskan anda."

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya bingung, dirinya merasa asing dengan nama dan kalimat yang diucapkan pria ini. "Maaf tuan. Anda sepertinya salah orang. Saya Jeon Jungkook, dan bukan seorang Putri seperti yang anda sebutkan" berujar hati-hati.

"Hamba tak mungkin salah putri, lihat ini. Ini benar-benar Tuan Putri." Pria itu menolak tegas, dan menyerahkan gulungan perkamen tadi kepada Jungkook.

"I-ini.." netra Jungkook membola melihat sketsa wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya dengan nama Cho Jungmin pada bagian bawah.

"Syukurlah, Tuan Putri tak terbunuh seperti dugaan Yang Mulia Raja.." berucap dengan senyum tulus, kemudian melanjutkan "Hamba akan mengawal Tuan Putri untuk kembali ke kerajaan. Dan sepertinya setelah mengetahui berita bahwa Tuan Putri disembunyikan oleh orang dari Kerajaan ini, Yang Mulia Raja akan langsung mengutarakan perang."

Tangan Jungkook bergetar mendengarnya, "P-perang?". Ia telah mendengar Taehyung bercerita tentang perang dengan Kerajaan tetangga yang sepertinya akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. "K-kau dari kerajaan tetangga?"

Pria tersebut menatap bingung, sempat hening sejenak karena sepertinya Pria itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Hamba mohon maaf sebelumnya, Tuan Putri. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan anda. Tentu saja kita dari kerajaan tetangga, hamba kesini sebagai mata-mata atas perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja."

Jungkook mulai gelisah, meremas ringan perkamen ditangannya. "T-tidak tidak. Kau salah orang, aku bukan Tuan Putri mu" setelah mengucapkannya, Jungkook berlari tak tentu arah dengan membawa gulungan perkamen itu , dan melupakan Seokjin yang tengah menunggunya.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook menatap bingung pepohonan disekelilingnya, menggigit bibir tipisnya panik.

Berdecak menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya. Merutuki kebodohannya yang sama sekali melupakan Seokjin yang tadi keluar istana bersamanya, berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersesat seperti ini. Sekarang ia harus apa? Jalan menuju istana sama sekali tak dihafalnya.

Dirinya gelisah tadi, pikirannya kosong karena dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu setelah mendengar ucapan Pria asing yang mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah Cho Jungmin, Tuan Putri kerajaan tetangga.

Membekas jelas diingatannya tentang semua yang diceritakan Taehyung padanya. Pangeran itu mengatakan, akan terjadi perang yang disebabkan oleh kesalah pahaman kerajaan tetangga yang mengira bahwa Putri sang Raja meninggal di perbatasan karena ulah orang dari Kerajaan ini.

Berarti sekarang, mungkin saja Pria asing tadi telah memberitahukan kepada Raja nya mengenai Jungkook yang mirip sang Putri. Dan kemudian menuduh kerajaan ini menyembunyikan sang Putri.

 _Drab drab_ –

Pendengaran Jungkook menangkap suara langkah kuda mendekatinya. Meremas ujung lengan bajunya panik. Jangan katakan kalau pria asing itu mengikutinya?

' _Eomma_ –' mulai membantin menyebut ibu nya dengan eomma – _kebiasaan saat Jungkook ketakutan_ –.

Langkah kuda itu terdengar berhenti, Jungkook memejamkan matanya bertambah panik. Takut kalau-kalau Pria asing itu membawanya paksa. Disini sepi dan sebenarnya masih sore, tapi pohon-pohon disekelilingnya membuat suasana jadi sedikit gelap.

"Ya! Pelayan Jeon" Jungkook membuka matanya cepat, itu suara Taehyung.

Membalik badannya keasal suara, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang pemuda yang ternyata memang Taehyung tengah melangkah kearahnya.

"Tae~" suara Jungkook terdengar seperti mendayu ditelinga Taehyung yang membuatnya menatap pemuda manis yang berpakaian perempuan itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini Pangeran, jadi panggil aku Pangeran Taehyung! Dan apa-apaan ini" berujar dengan nada tegas dengan matanya yang masih memandang aneh Jungkook yang kini tengah memegang lengan baju Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung pun memandang sinis, dengan tangan yang masih memegang lengan baju Taehyung. "Aku akan memanggilmu Pangeran Taehyung, jika kau tak memanggilku Pelayan Jeon. Itu terdengar seperti aku benar-benar seorang babu"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, ia lupa akan hal itu. "Baiklah terserah. Dan sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kerajaan. Seokjin noona mencemaskanmu, lagipula kau kenapa bisa sampai tersesat begini." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang diucapkan Taehyung sembari melangkah mendekati kudanya.

"T-tunggu tae–"

"Pangeran! Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu. Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Taehyung berujar jengkel saat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir tipisnya ragu, tak ada salahnya menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya pada Taehyung."Ini. Kau harus melihat ini." Jungkook berucap sembari memberikan gulungan perkamen pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya sembari membuka gulungan perkamen tersebut. "Hng? Ini seperti wajahmu. Siapa yang menggambarnya?"

"Benarkan? Ini benar-benar mirip denganku kan? Wahh– Daebak"

Taehyung menatap aneh Jungkook yang berucap heboh. "Kau kenapa?"

"Dengar. Yang berada di perkamen itu bernama Cho Jungmin"

"C-cho Jungmin? Itu kan– nama seorang putri dari kerajaan tetangga yang dikabarkan meninggal. Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganmu? Kau bercanda?"

Jungkook memutar matanya. "Aku juga terkejut. Tadi ada seorang pria yang mengira aku Tuan Putrinya dan menyuruhku ikut dengannya untuk kembali ke kerajaan tetangga. Karena itu aku berlari sampai tersesat begini." menjelaskan dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Dan sepertinya, aku adalah Reinkarnasi dari Putri itu. Wahh– aku tak menyangka menjadi reinkarnasi dari seorang wanita." Jungkook berujar tak habis pikir. "Ah! Aku lupa, sepertinya akan benar-benar terjadi perang seperti prediksimu. Dan sepertinya perang tersebut akan dipercepat."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 update yeyy~

Maafkan karena banyaknya typo di fanfiksi ini T.T

Hayoo~ Kookie ada kembaran tuh di era Joseon :'v Maafkan akuu yang asal ngasih nama TT Itu nama yang terlintas pas nginget kelinci :'v

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah baca atau yang sekedar mampir.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah Follow, Favorite, apalagi Review untuk chapter sebelumnya I luv u~ Yang log-in Review-nya udh aku bales yaa~

Review lagi gk apa-apa dong yaa~ buat tambahan semangat nulis :))

Kritik, saran, atau yang mau tanya-tanya silakan coret-coret dikolom review yaa~

Mampir juga ke akun Wattpad ku **"VKchu137"**

* * *

 **Jum'at, 10 Februari 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	4. Chapter 4: Hold Me Tight

**What If**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair:** Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning!:** BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer:** Tahun dan sebagainya berkaitan dengan dinasti Joseon saya sendiri yang ngarang. Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Kerajaan Joseon dan Kerajaan Goryeo dulunya merupakan dua kerajaan yang selalu akur, tak pernah ada perseteruan. Setidaknya ini berlangsung hingga pemerintahan Raja Kim Junmyeong dari Kerajaan Joseon dan Raja Cho Hankyung dari Kerajaan Goryeo.

Awal mula konflik dua Raja tersebut terjadi saat Kim Heechul, istri dari Raja Kim Junmyeong yang saat itu baru saja melahirkan Kim Jong In sang Putra Mahkota, membuat sebuah pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Ibu Suri dari Kerajaan Joseon itu mengaku telah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Cho Hankyung seorang Raja dari Kerajaan tetangga – _Goryeo_ – sebelum menikah dengan Kim Junmyeong, dan telah miliki anak dari hasil hubungan itu. Cho Kyuhyun, sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Goryeo.

Raja Kim Junmyeong yang mendengarnya tak percaya semudah itu dan menganggap perkataan istrinya hanya bualan semata. Namun, berbulan-bulan bahkan hingga tiga tahun setelah kelahiran Kim Jong In – _sang anak_ – Heechul tak pernah lagi mengurus darah dagingnya tersebut. Hingga dua tahun kemudian, wanita cantik itu dikabarkan lari dari Kerajaan dan memilih menikah dengan Raja dari Kerajaan Goryeo.

Peperangan tak dapat dielak lagi, kemurkaan Raja Junmyeong menyebabkan beberapa pasukan dari Goryeo gugur dalam perang, termasuk sang Raja, Cho Hankyung.

Heechul yang tak terima sang tercinta meninggal oleh tusukan pedang sang mantan suami pun, mendidik sang Putra Cho Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berumur sembilan tahun untuk menjadi seorang Raja pengganti sang ayah dengan membumbuinya siasat dendam terhadap Kerajaan Joseon.

Hingga kini, masa pemerintahan Raja Kim Jong In dari Kerajaan Joseon, dan Raja Cho Kyuhyun dari Kerajaan Goryeo, kedua kerajaan masih sering bersiteru bahkan hanya karena masalah kecil sekalipun. Heechul telah meninggal dunia, dua hari setelah pengangkatan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai Raja Goryeo. Dikabarkan dibunuh oleh Kim Junmyeong sendiri yang kemudian bunuh diri tepat saat pengangkatan Kim Jong In sebagai Raja baru Joseon.

 **~oOo~**

Seseorang dengan pakaian prajurit lengkap terlihat tengah berlari menuju bangunan utama istana. Mengontrol napas sejenak saat membuka pintu atas persetujuan yang didalam. Matanya berkilat panik saat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan menatap kearahnya. "Ini gawat, Yang Mulia. Park Jimin, utusan dari Goryeo sekarang telah berada diperbatasan menuju kesini. Sepertinya akan terjadi perang sebentar lagi Tuanku" prajurit itu mengucapkannya sembari menundukkan kepala dengan tak mengurangi rasa hormat kepada yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya.

Namjoon juga Taehyung yang juga berada di ruangan itu menatap sang ayah. "Ayah. Ini terlalu cepat. Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menambah rencana." Namjoon berucap dengan nada biasa.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pasukanku untuk ini, Ayah" Taehyung melanjutkan, dan berniat berdiri sebelum isyarat tangan Jong In menghentikan pergerakannya

Kim Jong In menatap prajurit yang masih berada dipintu menunggu perintah dengan pandangan datar khas nya. "Apa Jendral Park Jimin membawa banyak pasukan?"

Prajurit yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Beliau hanya membawa lima orang prajurit biasa"

"Kalau begitu, sambut kedatangannya."

Namjoon dan Taehyung yang mendengar titah tenang sang Ayah, menatap bingung. "Ayah. Tak menutup kemungkinan ini hanyalah jebakan dari Goryeo." itu Taehyung yang mengucapkannya.

"Tak apa. Jebak saja sesuka mereka. Ini sarang kita. Kita yang lebih tahu mengenai Kerajaan ini." Setelah mengucapkannya, Kim Jong In beserta kedua anaknya berdiri, dan bersiap menantikan Tamu tak diundang dari Kerajaan tetangga.

Taehyung sendiri sempat merenung dan berniat untuk menyembunyikan Jungkook, karena dirinya yakin seyakin-yakin nya, bahwa utusan Goryeo ini datang pasti atas perintah dari Sang Raja yang telah mengetahui bahwa sang putri tengah berada di Kerajaan Joseon. Yahh meski Jungkook bukanlah Putri Cho Jungmin, tapi pemuda manis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Putri itu ditambah dengan penampilan Jungkook kini.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook kini tengah memasangkan tusukan rambut pada Seokjin. Jangan tanyakan darimana dirinya mengetahui cara pemakaian segala macam aksesoris wanita ini, karena sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga tak mengetahuinya. Pengetahuan mengenai hal-hal seperti ini tiba-tiba sudah terangkai indah dikepalanya seolah-olah memang sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Bodoh saja Jungkook yang laki-laki tulen merias diri seperti ini, tapi ini mungkin bawaan dari kehidupan sebelumnya. – _Pikirnya sih begitu_ –

"Jungkook-ah.. Bagaimana jika memang terjadi perang?" Seokjin membuka suara, wajah cantiknya terlihat murung. Jungkook yang melihatnya mencoba menepuk bahu Seokjin lembut. Tak sopan memang, tapi Jungkook kan memang tak terlalu mengetahui peraturan Kerajaan seperti ini, jadi dia melakukannya seperti biasanya orang di masa depan lakukan.

"Tenanglah, Pemaisuri. Kita berharap saja tak terjadi hal buruk pada Yang Mulia Raja, Putra Mahkota, juga Pangeran Taehyung." Jujur saja, sebenar Jungkook juga takut, sangat takut malah. Pasalnya, dirinya mengetahui bahwa ia lah penyebab kesalahpahaman ini terjadi. Tak menutup kemungkinan nantinya dirinya lah yang menjadi korban, atau kemungkinan yang lebih parah mungkin saja dirinya dibawa paksa pergi ke Kerajaan Goryeo.

Hening sejenak melingkupi mereka, sebelum Jungkook kembali membuka suara. "Eumm.. Pemaisuri. Bolehkah saya keluar sejenak? Saya hanya akan memastikan keadaan diluar sana." Seokjin yang mendengarnya sempat menatap bingung, sebelum mengangguki setuju. "Cepatlah, Kook. Diluar sana sedang tak aman."

Jungkook mengangguk singkat, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Bohong jika ia mengatakan ingin melihat keadaan sekitar, karena niat awalnya adalah bertemu dengan Pangeran Taehyung.

Matanya mengedar mencari seiring dengan kakinya yang kerepotan melangkah karena hanbeok yang dikenakan.

 _Tak_ –

Terkejut. Seseorang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Menolehkan kepalanya pelan melihat wajah sang penepuk, kemudian menghela napas lega saat mengetahui orang yang dicarinyalah yang kini berada dihadapannya. Dipikir-pikir, si Pangeran Taehyung itu senang sekali mengejutkannya dengan menegur dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook memperbaiki cara berdiri, hingga kini telah berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Tae.. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan serahkan aku pada mereka yaa" mengucapkannya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku akan menyerahkanmu dengan senang hati kepada mereka jika kau tak kunjung memanggilku Pangeran Taehyung" Taehyung membalas angkuh dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya mencebik sinis. "Kau ini gila hormat sekali sih. Kalau di masa depan, orang seperti dirimu sudah menjadi buah bibir ibu-ibu arisan"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. "Lagi-lagi bahasa anehmu."

"Pokoknya jangan serahkan aku pada mereka ya Tae.. Lagipula hanya kau yang mengetahui asal usul ku. Setidaknya, kita cari tahu dulu penyebab menghilangnya Putri Cho Jungmin itu."

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, ia melupakan kejanggalan kematian Putri Cho Jungmin, karena jasadnya hingga kini belum ditemukan. "Aku tak tahu banyak mengenai perjalanan waktu yang kau lakukan. Tapi apa kau yakin tak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun? Atau ada peraturan atau mungkin dampak yang kau lewati?"

Jungkook kagum melihat kecerdasan pangeran didepannya ini. Taehyung ini kan dari masa lalu, tapi mengerti juga menganai perjalanan waktu dan sejenisnya. "Aku tak tahu, tapi aku yakin telah mengikuti peraturan dilayar dengan baik. Kurang tahu juga sih ada tidaknya peraturan tambahan atau semacamnya."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Tangan kananya terangkat mengambil daun kering kecil yang terjatuh diatas rambut Jungkook. "Kau bersembunyilah di pondok dekat danau tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, menurutku disitu lebih aman dari pada ruangan Seokjin noona." Taehyung berujar tanpa beban. Sedangkan disisi lain, Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Masih asing dengan perlakuan Pangeran di depannya ini terhadapnya.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menemuimu secepatnya jika semua ini berakhir."

 **~oOo~**

Jendral dari Kerajaan Goryeo – _Park Jimin_ – menunduk hormat pada Raja Kim Jong In, diikuti oleh lima prajuritnya. "Kami datang kesini bukan untuk Perang, Yang Mulia" berucap tegas dengan mata menatap lurus kedepan.

Raja Kim Jong In dengan sikap tenangnya mengangguk kecil. "Masuklah" mempersilahkan dengan dirinya yang melangkah terlebih dahulu kedalam ruangan, disusul Namjoon dan Taehyung. Jimin mengikuti dibelakang, dan duduk tepat dihadapan sang Raja. Prajuritnya dibiarkan menunggu diluar.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari kedatangan anda?" Namjoon membuka suara dengan raut datar menatap kearah Jimin.

Jimin menatap Putra Mahkota tersebut dengan memberikan senyum kecil. "Karena saya tak terlalu pandai berbasa-basi, maka saya akan langsung mengatakan tujuan saya mengunjungi Kerajaan Joseon ini."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. ' _Ini apa namanya jika bukan berbasa-bas_ i' bergumam kesal dalam hati. Jujur saja, ini merupakan kali pertama dirinya bertemu dengan Jimin, tapi ia sudah sangat tidak menyukai Jendral bertubuh pendek ini. Pasalnya sedari tadi, orang ini tak kunjung berhenti menatap tepat dibola mata Ayahnya. Dan menurutnya, itu sangat tidak sopan dilakukan untuk orang yang kedudukannya hanya seorang Jendral kerajaan.

"Tentunya anda mengetahui bahwa Yang Mulia Raja Cho Kyuhyun memiliki seorang Putri bernama Cho Jungmin yang dikabarkan meninggal diperbatasan–"

Kim Jong In mengangguk tenang, sedangkan dua lainnya hanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jimin. "Saya Park Jimin, merupakan calon suami dari Tuan Putri Jungmin yang dikabarkan meninggal–"

"Sebentar. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan anda? Apa hubungan Cho Jungmin Tuan Putri kalian dengan Kerajaan kami?" Namjoon memotong kalimat Jimin karena merasa asing dan aneh dengan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Jendral itu.

Jimin mendengus samar. "Bagaimana kalau baru-baru ini salah satu orang kami menerima kabar bahwa Putri Cho Jungmin berada di Kerajaan Joseon?"

Raja Kim Jong In dan Putra mahkota mengerutkan dahinya bingung, sedangkan Taehyung terlihat tegang disana. "Apa maksud anda? Tidak mungkin orang yang sudah dikabarkan meninggal berada dan bahkan hidup di kerajaan kami" Jong In membuka suara tak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Yang Mulia. Pihak kami memiliki saksi mata untuk ini. Jika anda tak keberatan, bolehkah kami memeriksa setiap sudut istana untuk membuktikannya?"

Taehyung menegakkan duduknya mendengar permintaan yang terlontar dari bibir tebal sang Jendral. "Wahh.. sebagai seseorang yang kedudukannya hanya seorang Jendral, kau benar-benar tak sopan didepan seorang Raja" berucap sarkas dengan pandang sinis, melupakan aksen formal awalnya.

"Tak masalah. Silakan lakukan, jika itu dapat membuktikan sesuatu. Tapi asal kau tahu, kami bahkan sama sekali tak mengetahui seperti apa wajah Tuan Putri kalian" Taehyung menatap terkejut dengan persetujuan Ayahnya.

Jungkook– Pemuda itu benar-benar terancam sekarang..

Dirinya tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasip pemuda yang berpakaian wanita itu jika dibawa paksa ke Kerajaan Goryeo. Pasalnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengetahui seluk beluk Kerajaan tetangga itu. Ditambah lagi dengan mengakunya Park Jimin sebagai calon suami Cho Jungmin, Putri yang parasnya mirip dengan Jungkook. Wahh.. Taehyung benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu mendapatkan calon suami yang lebih pendek darinya.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook berjongkok gelisah disebelah jendela. Ia kini tengah berada di pondok dekat danau, sesuai dengan perintah Taehyung. Tentunya setelah izin terlebih dahulu kepada Seokjin.

Netranya tak hentinya memperhatikan keadaan yang tertangkap diluar jendela. Tangannya saling remas untuk sekedar menemukan sedikit ketenangan.

 _Drrt drrtt_ –

Kepalanya menoleh terkejut pada pojokan pondok saat pendengarannya menangkap suara getaran. Dahinya mengerut saat tak melihat apapun, disana hanya terdapat tas punggung yang dibawanya dari masa depan. Sengaja dibiarkan dipondok ini oleh Taehyung, karena tempat ini mamang tempat pribadinya.

 _Drrtt drrtt_ –

Suara getaran itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini matanya menyipit yakin, bahwa asal dari suara itu adalah tas punggungnya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati pojok pondok, menggulung sedikit lengan hanbeok nya lalu mengangkat tas punggung itu.

Tangan kanannya membuka resleting tas, dan mengaduk isi dalamnya. Semakin mengerutkan dahinya aneh, saat mendapati ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Maniknya memperhatikan aneh ponsel tersebut. Ini merupakan ponsel yang dibawanya dari masa depan, dan dirinya sangat yakin bahwa ponsel ini sudah kehabisan daya.

Lalu sekarang apa? Ponsel tersebut menyala. Tak menampilkan gambar apapun, hanya pancaran radiasi dan getaran. Membolak-balik ponsel mencari asal getaran.

"... _J–jungkook-ssi_?"

Tangannya dengan refleks melempar ponsel tersebut, karena terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya entah dari mana. Yang pasti, suara itu benar-benar berasal dari ponselnya. Dan itu– adalah suara seorang gadis.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 4 update yeyy..

Wahh suara siapa tuh? Kkkk~

Maaf yaa update di ffn nya telat T.T PC ku rusak pake update, ini pun minjem T.T Ini udh up hari Jum'at kemarin di Wattpad, mampir ke akun ku " **VKchu137** "

Makasih buat yang udah baca atau sekedar mampir.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan Review dichapter sebelumnya. I luv u~ :*

Gimana Spring Day nya? Aduuhh suara mereka~

VKook lagii~ Moment mereka aduuhh, mabok moment diriku~ kkk~

Ah! Pokoknya jangan lupa Review lagi yaaa~

Yang log-in reveiw nya udah aku bales :))

Responnya makin sedikit, ceritanya membosankan kah?

* * *

 **Selasa, 21 Februari 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	5. Chapter 5: Dead Leaves

**What If**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair:** Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Tahun dan sebagainya berkaitan dengan dinasti Joseon saya sendiri yang ngarang. Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

 **2016**

 **Seoul**

Laboratorium itu terlihat sepi setelah pemiliknya – _Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon_ – meninggalkan ruangan. Pasangan Suami istri itu berniat mencari perlengkapan untuk menyelesaikan penemuan mereka yang sebelumnya tak ingin mereka teruskan. Namun, demi kembalinya sang anak, mereka akan menyempurnakan mesin tersebut.

Sekilas jika dilihat oleh orang biasa, Laboratorium itu memang terlihat sepi. Hanya berisi benda-benda elektronik dan beberapa kertas untuk keperluan penemuan. Namun, jika yang melihat adalah seorang indigo, mungkin mereka akan menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri disamping mesin 'penjelajah masa lalu' itu. Mengenakan hanbeok mewah khas keluarga bangsawan, dengan rambut ditata sedemikian rupa layaknya seorang berpengaruh.

Cho Jungmin namanya. Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sorotan lampu yang mengarah langsung ke matanya.

Saat matanya telah terbuka sempurna, Jungmin mulai mendudukkan dirinya panik karena merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitar. Seingatnya, ia telah mati. Tapi mengapa sekarang dirinya masih hidup? Dan dimana ia sekarang? – _setidaknya begitulah pertanyaan dipikirannya_ –

Maniknya beralih pada hanbeok yang dikenakannya. Masih sama, dengan bercak darah mengering dibagian perut. Mengerjapkan matanya berpikir, jika keadaannya tetap seperti ini, berarti dirinya memang benar-benar sudah mati.

Jungmin bangkit perlahan dari duduknya, mengedarkan kembali matanya menatap benda-benda yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Masih berkecamuk dibenaknya mengenai keberadaannya sekarang. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju meja panjang yang dekat dari tempatnya.

Netranya memperhatikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan diatas meja tersebut, mencoba membaca deratan hangeul yang tertulis disana. Tangannya mencoba meraih salah satu kertas,

 _Bats_ –

Tak bisa. Kertas itu benar-benar tak bisa disentuh oleh tangannya. Dirinya mulai menyimpulkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi padanya, dan mencoba membuktikannya dengan melangkah perlahan mendekati meja panjang didepannya.

 _Plash_ –

Tubuhnya dengan mudah menembus meja tersebut. Dengan ini, ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah seonggok jiwa tanpa raga. Dan disini bukan tempat asalnya, tepatnya dirinya sedang tak berada pada masa -nya yang seharusnya.

Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan sebelum kematiannya mulai berkeliaran dipikirannya. Ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya di Goryeo. Namun tak mungkin dapat dilakukan dalam keadaan dirinya hanya seonggok jiwa saja.

Jungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Tidak. Pertama, ia harus mengetahui seberapa jauh dirinya pergi dari masa nya yang sebenarnya.

Jadi, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengidentifikasi pada masa apa ia sekarang. Netranya terus menatap sekeliling, karena tak tahu dan tak mengerti dengan semua benda yang berada disekitarnya.

Tatapannya berhenti pada mesin yang tadi menjadi tempat tubuhnya terbaring. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya, saat yakin bahwa mesin itulah yang menjadi penyebab dirinya terlempar dari masanya yang sebenarnya.

Dirinya telah berada didalam mesin tersebut kini. Tak ada apapun, hanya kaca bening yang mendominasi. Langkahnya mulai maju–

 _Trak_ –

Kaki kanannya tak sengaja menendang sesuatu dibawah, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu tersebut.

Dahinya berkerut aneh saat melihat benda berwarna hitam yang tak dimengertinya, benda itu terlihat seperti aksesoris yang selalu melingkar dipergelangan tangannya pada masa lalu. Namun, benda ini berbeda, dengan satu sisi yang lebih besar dan terlihat aneh. Pun mencoba mengambil benda tersebut–

Dan.. berhasil! Benda itu berada ditangannya sekarang. Apa maksudnya? Bahkan kertas yang lebih ringan tadi tak dapat disentuhnya. Lalu kenapa benda ini bisa?

Tak kehabisan akal, ia pun mencoba membuktikan lagi dengan menyentuh kaca bening mesin ini.

 _Plash_ –

Tak bisa. Tangannya menembus kaca bening tersebut! Dengan ini, otaknya mulai menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya hanya dapat menyentuh benda ini. Tapi kenapa?

Tangannya mulai memutar benda tersebut untuk lebih memperhatikan.

" _Ini. Ini namanya ponsel pintar, dengan ini kau bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain._ "

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tiba-tiba benda itu mengeluarkan suara. Tak hanya suara, disalah satu bagian yang lebih besar dari benda itu menampilkan gambar yang dapat bergerak.

Disana terlihat potongan wajah dari pangkal hidung keatas dengan suara grasak-grusuk berisik. " _Disini tak ada sinyal_ "

" _Woah– Ada benda seperti ini dimasa depan?_ " Tiba-tiba gambar berubah menjadi wajah seorang pemuda dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah.

"I-ini kan... Pangeran Taehyung dari Kerajaan Joseon. Bagaimana bisa?"

 _Plip_ –

Tiba-tiba benda itu tak menampilkan apapun lagi, juga tak terdengar lagi suara-suara. Dahinya berkerut bingung, memperhatikan benda tersebut. Jungmin pun berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari jalan keluar dari Laboratorium tersebut. Dirinya berniat mencari tahu siapa pemilik benda sekaligus tempat ini. Sebenarnya, dia sudah meyakini bahwa pemuda yang wajahnya hanya terlihat setengah tadi merupakan orang yang bertukar masa dengannya, mendengar pemuda tersebut mengutarakan kata yang asing dipendengarannya – _ponsel_ –. Tapi, ia juga harus memastikan siapa pemuda tersebut, dan mengapa harus bertukar masa dengannya?

Senyum puas tersemat dibibirnya saat menangkap sebuah pintu, pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat menembus pintu–

 _Cklek_ –

"Cepatlah yeobo. Kasihan Jungkookie kita sendirian ditempat yang tak diketahuinya"

Jungmin terkejut. Badannya membeku panik. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda tiba-tiba membuka pintu tersebut dan berucap panik dengan sang Suami yang mengikuti dibelakang.

"Tenanglah. Kita dapat menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

Kedua alisnya terangkat saat pasangan suami istri itu berjalan melewati tanpa menatapnya. "Ahh benar. Aku kan hanya arwah." bergumam pada diri sendiri dan membalikkan badannya mengikuti langkah suami istri tersebut. Dirinya meyakini bahwa ia akan mendapatkan informasi dari suami istri ini.

"Jeon Jungkook. Anak itu, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga mencoba alat ini" Tuan Jeon berujar sembari menyalakan monitor besar yang ada di Laboratorium tersebut.

'Nama pemuda itu Jeon Jungkook'. Jungmin telah mendapat satu informasi.

 **~oOo~**

'Hahhh'

Suara helaan napas bosan itu berasal dari Jungmin, gadis itu kini hanya duduk berselonjor dipojokan memperhatikan pasangan suami istri yang tengah tidur didepan monitor. Kelelahan mungkin.

Matanya menatap benda yang tadi dapat mengeluarkan gambar dan suara dari masa lalu – _masanya_ –, jarinya mengelus perlahan layar kecil pada benda tersebut. Dirinya tengah menantikan untuk terhubung lagi dengan pemuda yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Dipikirannya, mungkin alasan dirinya bertukar masa seperti ini mungkin saja agar Jungkook itu bisa membantunya menyelesaikan sesuatu di Goryeo sana.

Dirinya meyakini, mungkin jika ia tak mati sebelumnya sudah pasti Jungmin dalam wujud manusia yang terlempar ke masa depan, bukan seonggok jiwa seperti ini.

 _Sqrrkk sqrkk_ –

Jungmin mulai menegakkan duduknya saat mendengar suara berisik pada alat itu. Netranya membulat melihat benda itu kembali berfungsi dengan menampilkan gambar seorang gadis berwajah bingung pada layar kecilnya.

Itu Jeon Jungkook? tapi mengapa pemuda itu berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis? Dan paras Pemuda yang menyerupai seorang gadis itu benar-benar sangat mirip dengan parasnya. Dia baru memperhatikan, karena sebelumnya wajah Jungkook hanya terlihat setengah.

"J–Jungkook -ssi?" Ia mulai bersuara ragu, netranya memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Jungkook saat mendengar suaranya. Dengan ini, dapat diyakini bahwa Jungkook hanya dapat mendengar suaranya tidak beserta gambar.

Dan setelahnya, terdengar suara berisik benda jatuh sebelum layar itu kembali menghitam, yang menandakan sambungan kembali terputus.

 **~oOo~**

 **1415**

 **Dinasti Joseon**

"Saya akan membawa Tuan Putri kembali ke Kerajaan Goryeo" Jimin bersuara memecahkan keheningan diruangan tersebut. Taehyung yang mendengarnya, menatap tajam Jendral itu.

Sebelumnya, Taehyung beserta Putra Mahkota dan beberapa prajurit mengawasi Park Jimin yang tengah memeriksa disekitar istana. Dirinya tenang saja, sebelum Jendral bertubuh pendek beserta prajuritnya itu melangkah ke danau belakang istana. Taehyung melarang keras saat Jimin berniat menggeledah pondok kecil dekat danau, yang sudah dipastikan terdapat Jungkook disana.

Namun, gagal. Si Jimin itu memaksa masuk. Dan bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan semua yang berada disana terkejut melihat Jungkook tergeletak pingsan dibagian pojok pondok dengan tas punggungnya disamping tubuh. Sementara semua orang masih dalam keadaan shock nya, ia dengan sigap menggendong Jungkook, memindahkannya dari pondok ke kamarnya.

"Apa maksud anda? Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, pelayan pribadiku. Bukan Tuan Putrimu!" Seokjin yang juga berada di ruang kamar Jungkook melayangkan protes.

"Pelayan? Wahh.. Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Yang Mulia Cho Kyuhyun mendengar kalau anak semata wayang nya dijadikan seorang pelayan di Kerajaan musuh."

"Sebentar, Park Jimin - _ssi_. Bukankah nama Tuan Putri anda adalah Cho Jungmin? Jika benar, maka anda salah. Gadis ini bernama Jeon Jungkook." Kali ini Namjoon bersuara membela sang Istri. Jimin terlihat berpikir sejenak, memperhatikan dengan seksama paras gadis didepannya.

"Dia benar-benar Cho Jungmin, Tuan Putri sekaligus calon istriku. Aku yakin sekali. Dan harus membawanya kembali sekarang."

"Tak mau! Aku akan tetap di Joseon. Lagipula kau siapa sih?"

Perhatian semua orang beralih pada Jungkook yang telah sadar dengan mata yang menatap tajam Jimin. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaan Jungkook tak tenang melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Ehm.." Taehyung mulai berdehem. "Park Jimin - _ssi_ , Namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Aku menemukannya di pasar dalam keadaan linglung. Saat itu, dia bertanya tentang keberadaannya sekarang padaku dan mengaku tak ingat apapun. Jadi, apakah dia benar Tuan Putrimu atau tidak, aku tak akan membiarkanmu membawanya dalam keadaan seperti ini." mulai menjelaskan sembari netranya menatap satu-satu setiap orang diruangan.

"Apa maksudmu Tae? Bukankah kau mengatakan Orang Tua Jungkook meninggal karena pembantaian? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau mengatakan menemukannya di pasar dalam keadaan tak ingat apapun?" Raja Jong In mulai bersuara, menatap menyelidik kearah putra bungsunya.

"Maaf, Ayah. Aku hanya ingin agar Jungkook diterima menjadi Pelayan pribadi Seokjin noona, karena aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya" berucap dengan nada bersalah, matanya melirik sedikit kearah Jungkook dan memberikan isyarat mata yang sama sekali tak dimengerti pemuda manis itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara anda akan tetap disini karena saya harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dulu. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Raja Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan ke Joseon menjemput putri nya." Jimin kembali berujar sembari menatap Jungkook, dan melanjutkan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jong In. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Yang Mulia" membungkuk hormat, kemudian pergi keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu Raja mempersilahkan.

Suasana dalam ruangan seketika hening setelah kepergian Park Jimin. Semua orang terlihat menunggu penjelasan dari dua orang yang tengah saling tatap itu. Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat saling menukar pandangan satu sama lain, saling memberi isyarat untuk memulai penjelasan.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut saat melihat wajah pucat Jungkook. "Kau kenapa?" berujar sembari mendekatkan diri. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Jungkook agar menatap lurus kearahnya. "Ya! Kau pucat sekali. Badanmu juga panas."

Seokjin menatap panik Jungkook saat mendengar tuturan Taehyung. Mencoba mendekat juga, lalu mengecek suhu badan Jungkook. "Taehyung benar. Badan Jungkook panas sekali. Kau berbaringlah." berucap sembari membantu membaringkan tubuh Jungkook.

Yang Mulia Raja dan Putra Mahkota kompak menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kami menantikan penjelasan dari kalian berdua setelah ini." Itu Jong In yang berucap sembari bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tidak ayah. Biarkan Jungkook istirahat, aku saja yang menjelaskan setelah ini." tawaran Taehyung ini sempat diangguki pelan oleh Jong In dan Namjoon sebelum benar-benar keluar ruangan.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin yang tengah membenah selimut Jungkook. "Kau juga istirahatlah, noona. Biar aku yang mengurus Jungkook."

Belum sempat Seokjin membuka mulut untuk menyanggah, Taehyung lebih dulu melanjutkan, "Tenanglah. Aku akan benar-benar merawatnya. Noona pergilah berbicara dengan Ayah dan Namjoon hyung, buat mereka agar tak terlalu marah padaku nanti"

"Tsk.." Seokjin mendecak kesal, namun tetap berdiri berniat keluar, ".. Kau memang pantas dimarahi"

"Ah! Jangan lupa panggilkan tabib istana, noona."

Taehyung kini tengah membantu Jungkook meminum ramuan pemberian tabib.

Jungkook sendiri mengernyit jijik saat lidahnya mengecap rasa pahit aneh dari ramuan tersebut. Rasa yang aneh, tentu saja. Dirinya tak pernah meminum ramuan seperti ini, "Yaikss– Rasanya aneh, aku tidak mau meminumnya lagi!" berhenti meneguk ramuan itu sembari tangannya meraih wadah air minum untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh dimulut.

"Kenapa berhenti?! Kau harus menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk jika ingin cepat sembuh!" Taehyung berucap kesal sembari meracik ulang ramuan tadi untuk diteguk kembali oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak mau. Ini benar-benar tak enak! Apa tak bisa diganti dengan pil, kapsul, atau sirup rasa strawberry?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kalimat aneh kesekian yang dikeluarkan Jungkook. "Tak ada hal semacam itu disini. Sekarang minum ini." Tangan satunya meraih dagu Jungkook memaksa pemuda manis itu membuka mulutnya.

Jungkook sendiri menggeleng panik sembari berusaha tetap menutup rapat mulutnya. "Aku tak akan mau membantumu jika tak mau minum ini." Kalimat yang barusaja dituturkan Taehyung berhasil menghentikan rontaan Jungkook yang kini hanya dapat menatap melas.

"Minum! Ingat, sekali teguk!" Tangan Taehyung yang memegang dagu tadi beralih meraih tangan kanan pemuda manis itu, memindahkan wadah ramuan yang telah diraciknya ke tangan Jungkook yang menatap ragu cairan hitam pekat tersebut.

 _Glek_ –

Secepat mungkin meneguk ramuan itu, lalu mencoba meraih wadah air biasa untuk menghilangkan rasa ramuan. Belum sempat tangannya meraih, Taehyung lebih dulu menghentikannya sembari menggeleng pelan, '"Tanpa minum. Tahan sedikit" berucap dengan senyum geli yang tersemat melihat ekspresi lucu Jungkook menahan agar tak memuntahkan ramuan yang telah ditelannya.

Jungkook menahan dengan menutup mulut dan menarik dalam napas lalu membuangnya. "Anak pintar" Taehyung terkekeh geli sembari mengusak kepala Jungkook yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Tae.. sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

 **~oOo~**

Enam kuda dengan masing-masing satu pengendali dipunggung terlihat berlari semangat saat hampir melewati perbatasan Kerajaan. Namun, Jimin menghentikan kuda yang dikendarainya, otomatis lima lainnya juga turut berhenti.

Jendral itu menatap satu persatu prajuritnya. "Kalian pergilah lebih dulu menghadap Raja. Masih ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku akan menghadap pada beliau setelah urusan ini selesai." perkataanya diangguki patuh oleh kelima prajuritnya.

" _Hyak_!"

Jimin mulai melajukan kudanya kearah yang berbeda. Kuda coklat dengan rambut hitam dibagian kepala itu terus berlari, kakinya yang bersentuhan kasar oleh tanah menimbulkan suara bersahutan. Hingga kemudian berhenti pada sebuah pondok ditengah hutan perbatasan.

Perbatasan merupakan wilayah netral, kedua Kerajaan tak boleh mengklaimnya, ini sudah tercantum dalam perjanjian.

Jimin mulai turun dari kudanya, dan melangkah menuju pondok tersebut. Pondok itu terlihat tua dengan lumut yang menyelimuti bagian luar dan dedaunan kering menutupi lantai.

 _Brak_ –

Jimin membuka paksa pintu pondok dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu.

Pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada dibawah tumpukan daun kering.

"Masih ada. Lalu, siapa gadis pelayan itu?" bergumam sendiri sembari langkahnya mendekati sesuatu tersebut.

"Wajahnya benar-benar mirip. Itu tak mungkin kau kan Jungmin?" tatapan tajamnya terlihat menakutkan ditengah gelapnya pondok tersebut.

Mata sipitnya terus menetap kearah sesuatu itu.

Sesuatu yang merupakan jasad membusuk yang dilapisi dengan hanbeok indah yang telah lusuh.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 5 update yeyyy...

Ini gimana? Itu apaan? Kkkk...

.

.

 **Big Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | **Jieunjilee** | ExileZee | **Kyunie** | VK | cookies | **emma** | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | **Kimizaku** | **Guest** | LittleDeviL94 | **Albus Covallaria majalis** | **dwi-yomi** | **Swaggxr13** | **Ly379** | Kyuminjoong | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | odorayaki | Jeon97Kim | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo

Makasih buat yang udh baca atau nyempetin mampir di fanfiksi ini.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udh follow, favorite, apalagi review di chapter sebelumnya. I luv u~ :*

Ada yang nanya, apa hubungan Jungmin sama kelinci wkwk.. "Jung" dari Jungkook, "Min" dari Sungmin, "Jungmin" = kelinci wkwkwk :'v

Review lagi untuk chapter ini yaaa... aku semangat update gara-gara respon lohh^^

Mampir juga ke akun Wattpad ku " **VKchu137"**

Berteman juga di Ig yaa.. Follow " **VKchu137** "

* * *

 **Jum'at, 25 Februari 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	6. Chapter 6: Lie

**What If**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Tahun dan sebagainya berkaitan dengan dinasti Joseon saya sendiri yang ngarang. Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini tengah duduk dihadapan Yang Mulia Raja, Putra Mahkota serta sang Pemaisuri. Sebenarnya tak apa walau hanya Taehyung yang menghadap tiga orang besar ini, tapi Jungkook memaksa ikut karena merasa tak enak melampiaskan semuanya pada Pangeran tampan itu. Lagipula ramuan aneh tadi sudah benar-benar menurunkan demamnya.

Tingkah keduanya benar-benar kontras, Taehyung terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tenang tiga orang didepannya, sedangkan Jungkook sendiri juga tak menunduk namun matanya memandang random seisi ruangan gugup.

Didepan sana Raja Jong In memandang datar keduanya. Sungguh, Jungkook merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa dirinya lah pemeran utama dalam pembicaraan kali ini. Namjoon yang berada disamping kanan Raja memandang jengah karena sedari tadi tak ada yang kunjung membuka suara.

"Jadi.."

Jungkook tersentak terkejut begitu mendengar Raja Jong In membuka suara tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya bukan tiba-tiba sih, Jungkook saja yang tak fokus sedari tadi. Dirinya memandang malu semua mata yang kini menatap kearahnya karena kejut refleks nya yang seperti orang tersetrum.

Jong In berdehem pelan agar semua orang kembali memperhatikannya. "Jadi.. ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan?" yang terlontar memang pertanyaan, namun dipendengaran yang lain pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti ' _Jelaskan semuanya sekarang_ ' ditambah dengan suara datar yang mengiringi.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Keduanya saling melempar isyarat -siapa yang lebih dulu berbicara- melalui tatapan mata. Jungkook benar-benar sebal dengan tingkah Pangeran disampingnya ini, seharusnya si Taehyung itu bersikap Gentle dengan mau menjelaskan lebih dulu. Jungkook kan berperan sebagai seorang gadis disini. "Ya! Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku tadi sebelum meminum ramuan aneh itu." berbisik kesal sembari memandang tajam kearah Taehyung.

"Aku akan membantumu. Tapi, kau dulu yang mulai berbicara" Taehyung membalas dengan berbisik pula yang membuat Jungkook berdecak semakin kesal. "Tahu begini, aku tak akan meminum ramuan tadi. Sial!" berucap dengan umpatan diakhir kalima. Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya kearah tiga orang didepan yang memandang penuh selidik kearah dirinya dan Taehyung.

"A-"

"Ayah, jadi begini. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi, aku bertemu dengan Jungkook di pasar dalam keadaan dirinya yang tak ingat apapun. Dan ini adalah cerita sesungguhnya. Aku begitupun dia, tak tahu identitas aslinya. Apakah ia benar-benar Cho Jungmin atau tidak, kami sungguh tak tahu." Jungkook sempat kesal karena perkataannya dipotong oleh Taehyung, namun tetap mengangguk setuju saat mendengar penjelasan dari pangeran itu.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook sudah bilang pada Taehyung agar jujur didepan Raja mengenai jenis kelamin Jungkook. Namun, Pangeran itu menolak mentah-mentah, selain karena takutnya tak dapat mengarang lagi mengenai mengapa Taehyung memasukkan Jungkook yang seorang laki-laki kedalam istana sebagai pelayan pribadi, alasannya juga karena hukum di masa lalu itu sangat keras. Kebohongan mereka sedari awal ini sudah termasuk kebohongan fatal karena pemalsuan identitas dan lain sebagainya. Jungkook juga tak mau kepalanya dipenggal hanya karena ber-crossdressing di masa lalu.

"B-benar Yang Mulia. Saya benar-benar tak ingat apapun. Biarkan saya tetap disini."

Seokjin menghela napas berat. "Tapi mereka mengiramu Putri Cho Jungmin, Jungkook-ah. Dan pasti kurang dari dua hari ini Raja Goryeo datang sendiri ke Joseon menjemputmu. Dan kami benar-benar tak tahu apa yang dapat kami lakukan untuk itu."

Jungkook diam mendengar perkataan itu. Benar juga. Jika sudah begini, ia harus apa?

"B-biar saya yang akan menolak jika mereka ingin membawa paksa. Tapi, saya mohon dukungan dari keluarga Kerajaan Joseon untuk bantu mempertahankan saya." Jungkook menunduk dalam tanda permohonan, setahunya sih begitu. "S-saya mohon. Saya benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika berada di Goryeo."

Taehyung memandang iba Jungkook disampingnya. Kasian juga pemuda ini, dirinya tersesat dan pasti merasa sangat asing hidup di masa yang jauhnya ratusan tahun dari masa asalnya. Dan disini, pemuda ini hanya memiliki Taehyung yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau yang selesaikan jika Raja Goryeo benar-benar datang kesini. Kami tak ingin menanggung akibat dari kejadian ini." Raja Jong In berucap final dengan berat hati, tak tega juga ia melihat wajah memohon Jungkook.

"T-termakasih.. Terimakasih banyak, Yang Mulia.."

"Kau boleh pergi."

 **~oOo~**

 **Goryeo**

Park Jimin memberikan penghormatan pada pasangan Raja dan Ratu Goryeo didepannya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Raja Kyuhyun yang tengah menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Manik sang Raja menatap lurus kearahnya, benar-benar tajam. Otak Jimin memikirkan kemungkinan sang Raja sedang marah karena keadaan ini tak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan.

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Raja Goryeo itu. Mulutnya masih mengatup rapat dengan rahang mengeras. Sang Istri disampingnya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan tatapan teduh. Seperti yang diketahui, Sungmin adalah Ratu berhati baik yang sangat cocok dengan sikap keras suaminya.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan prajuritmu itu benar? Mengenai Putriku yang berada di Joseon."

Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar suara lembut sang Ratu. "Ya, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Ada seorang gadis di Joseon yang parasnya benar-benar mirip dengan Putri Jungmin. Tapi, saya sangat yakin sikap mereka benar-benar berbeda."

Pasangan Raja dan Ratu itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar tuturan Jimin. "Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda?"

"Gadis di Joseon memiliki sikap yang berantakan, sama sekali tak ada sisi anggun dari dirinya. Sangat berbeda dengan sikap Tuan Putri yang lemah lembut dan tentu saja sangat anggun dan berkelas. Pangeran Joseon, Kim Taehyung juga mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bukanlah Putri Cho Jungmin, melainkan Jeon Jungkook.." Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan "Mereka bertemu di pasar Joseon dalam keadaan gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook itu tak ingat apapun kecuali namanya."

"Alasannya terasa aneh, penyakit seperti apa yang membuat seseorang kehilangan ingatan dan hanya dapat mengingat namanya sendiri?" Ratu Sungmin bertanya pada sang suami yang dibalas dengan gelengan halus.

"Maaf menyela, Yang Mulia. Kami telah menyelidiki hal itu, para tabib bahkan tak mengetahui jenis penyakit tersebut."

Raja Kyuhyun terdiam, terlihat berpikir yang menyebabkan suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Kami akan berkunjung ke Joseon setelah urusanku selesai. Sampaikan itu kepada yang lain untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Jimin membungkuk mendengar titah sang Raja, lalu berbalik berniat keluar ruangan.

' _Tak akan kubiarkan gadis itu menginjak Goryeo sebelum aku mangetahui identitas aslinya._ '

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri halaman istana. Langkah kakinya dipelankan saat maniknya melihat Jungkook berdiri dipinggir sebuah jembatan kecil, jembatan indah diatas kolam ikan. Pemuda dengan hanbeok wanita berwarna biru muda itu terlihat tengah memperhatikan dan sesekali memberi makan ikan-ikan disana dengan senyum manis tersemat dibibirnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taehyung saat menyadari kehadiran Pangeran itu tak jauh dari tempatnya. Senyumnya melebar dengan tangan melambai semangat dan mengisyaratkan agar Taehyung mendekat.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan padaku?" Taehyung bertanya saat dirinya telah berada dihadapan Sungmin.

"Ah iya! Ini penting sekali. Tapi, tak bisa dibicarakan ditempat terbuka seperti ini." Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Pasti ini tentang dirimu, karena setiap sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu pasti tak masuk akal dan sangat aneh."

Tawa kecil keluar saat melihat wajah cemberut Jungkook. "Ini memang tentangku. Tapi bukan hanya itu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke pondok pinggir danau."

Jungkook berdecak pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ikan-ikan kecil aneka warna dibawah. "Tak sabaran sekali. Aku masih ingin disini, kau pergilah lebih dulu." Jungkook berucap sembari tangannya memegang pinggir jembatan.

"Aku juga masih ingin disini" Taehyung ikut memegang pinggiran gembatan.

Jungkook memandang wajah bagian samping Taehyung dengan mata menyipit. "Kau menyukaiku ya?" Pangeran itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dituturkan pemuda disampingnya ini. "Itu.. maksudku, sikapmu aneh. Kau baik sekali padaku, merawatku yang sedang sakit padahal pelayan lain bisa melakukannya, sekarang kau mengikuti tindakanku dan bertingkah seolah-olah tak ingin pisah dariku. Bukankah itu sudah menandakan bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

Taehyung masih menatap tak percaya Jungkook, jarinya menunjuk tepat di wajah pemuda itu lalu berucap, "Apa yang barusaja kau katakan benar-benar tak termaafkan! Berani sekali kau menuduh seorang pangeran terhormat sepertiku menyukai sesama jenis. Aku melakukan ini karena memang aku adalah orang baik. Kau ini bukannya berterimakasih atas bantuanku, malah menuduhku seperti itu?!" Nada suaranya terdengar campuran antara kemarahan dan kekesalan.

"Itu.. Yahh.. Jika tidak, yaa tak perlu marah begitu. Aku kan hanya menebak. Lagipula, apa salahnya menyukai sesama jenis? Di masa depan, itu boleh-boleh saja kok." Jungkook mencoba membela dengan nada ketus sembari mendelik kearah Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Jangan bilang kau penyuka sesama jenis juga!"

Jungkook menatap sebal Taehyung yang menjaga jarak darinya. "Aku ini bi! Sudahlah, ayo ke pondok" berjalan cepat dengan tangan kanan menarik lengan Taehyung dan tangan kirinya mengangkat habeok bagian bawahnya.

"Bi itu apalagi? Dan berjalanlah dengan anggun, kau benar-benar tak terlihat berkelas."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, tak terlalu penting." Langkah mereka melambat saat telah sampai disekitaran danau istana. Taehyung menyentak tangannya agar terlepas dari pegangan Jungkook.

"Kenapa melambat? Cepatlah, aku masih banyak urusan" kini giliran tangannya yang menarik lengan Jungkook memasuki pondok tersebut.

Mereka duduk berhadapan didekat jendela tempat Jungkook sebelumnya. Pemuda manis itu menyingkirkan rambut palsu yang kedepan mengikuti pergerakannya mengambil tas punggung.

Taehyung hanya memperhatikan kegiatan Jungkook yang terlihat bingung mengaduk isi tas punggungnya. "Ponselku tak ada. Apa kau melihatnya saat aku pingsan kemarin?"

Pangeran itu terlihat berpikir, mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Jungkook pingsan. "Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan, lagipula kau adalah pusat perhatian orang saat itu. Mana sempat memperhatikan sekitar."

Jungkook berdiri tergesa dan mencari disetiap sudut pondok. "Ini gawat. Ponselku adalah kunci dari apa yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu."

Raut bingung kembali terlihat diparas tampan Taehyung. "Ada apa dengan benda bagus itu?"

Jungkook tak menjawab, hanya terus meneliti setiap sudut. Hanya terdengar suara langkah Jungkook dilantai kayu pondok itu. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar saat netranya menangkap keberadaan ponselnya.

Benda canggih itu berada dibawah buku matematika yang dibawanya dari Masa depan. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati, lalu meraih benda itu yang kemudian diputar-putarnya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan benda ini?" Jungkook tersentak mendengar suara berat Taehyung yang sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan napasnya benar-benar terasa ditengkuk Jungkook.

"Jangan mengagetkan! Kita duduk dulu." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Jungkook. Mereka kembali duduk berhadapan.

Hening..

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Jungkook yang hanya diam dengan tatapan terus mengarah ke ponselnya. Sesekali terlihat menggoyangkan benda canggih itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jungkook menatap panik Taehyung. "Ini kemarin mengeluarkan suara, padahal ini dalam keadaan mati kehabisan daya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tak kunjung bersuara?"

"Mengeluarkan suara apa maksudmu?"

"Suara seorang gadis! Aku mendengarnya sendiri kemarin, itulah mengapa aku pingsan."

Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan. "Mana ada yang seperti itu! Kau benar-benar terlalu banyak berimajinasi."

"Aku ser-"

" _Pangeran Kim Taehyung?_ "

Mata keduanya membulat mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis dari ponsel tersebut. Tangan Jungkook yang memegangnya terlihat berair dan bergetar ketara. "T-tuh kan, aku benar!"

Tangan Taehyung berniat merebut benda itu dari Jungkook, Namun pemuda manis itu lebih dulu menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Taehyung. "Jangan! Biar aku saja yang memegangnya. Aku memiliki firasat kalau benda ini akan berhenti berbicara jika aku melepasnya."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat dan menarik kembali tangannya menuruti lagi perkataan Jungkook. "Tapi, dia baru saja menyebut namaku."

" _S-saya mengetahui segala hal tentang anda. Tapi, sepertinya anda sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang saya._ "

Jungkook memandang aneh ponselnya. Pasalnya, suara tadi benar-benar terdengar sedih. "Itu.. Sebenarnya kau siapa?" mencoba bertanya dengan nada ragu, Taehyung sendiri hanya diam mendengar.

" _Ahh.. Maaf karena aku melupakanmu Jungkook-ssi. Aku adalah Cho Jungmin, Putri Kerajaan Goryeo._ "

Mata keduanya membola tak percaya. Heol! Cho Jungmin katanya? Mustahil!

"A _ku juga benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja saat membuka mata, aku sudah terbaring didalam ruangan dengan berbagai barang yang sangat asing dimataku_."

Jungkook memperhatikan ekspresi Taehyung yang sama sepertinya. "Tidak mungkin. Jangan katakan kalau sekarang kau berada di Laboratorium orang tua ku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook saat mendengar satu kata asing dari pemuda itu.

Terdengar dengungan dari seberang sana. " _Labo- apa? Aku juga mendengar kata yang sama dari orang tuamu disini._ "

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling bertukar pandangan. "Jika yang kita pikirkan sama, berarti kau benar-benar bertukar masa dengan Putri Cho Jungmin, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung berucap dengan nada rendah.

" _B-benar apa yang anda katakan, pangeran_ "

Jungkook memandang kembali kearah ponselnya. Jika pendengarannya tak salah, nada suara Jungmin terdengar gugup saat berbicara dengan Taehyung. "Lalu bagaimana ini? Kau bisa sembunyi? Aku tak ingin orang tua ku melihatmu, dan mengira anaknya berubah gender menjadi seorang wanita."

" _Mmm.. Soal itu, jangan khawatir. Aku disini hanya dalam wujud arwah, mereka tak dapat melihatku._ "

"Arwah? Bagaimana bisa? Anak ini bahkan dalam keadaan sehat saat jatuh dari langit." Taehyung membeo penasaran mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Jungkook.

" _Itu.. Jungkook-ssi, bisakah kau mengarahkan benda yang kau pegang pada Pangeran Taehyung? Aku sedari tadi hanya dapat melihat wajahmu saja._ "

"Eung?" Jungkook mendengung tak mengerti. Melihat wajah katanya? Jadi putri itu sedari tadi dapat melihat wajahnya? Lalu kenapa ia tak bisa? Kenapa ponselnya tak menampilkan wajah Putri itu juga?

Dirinya merasa tersinggung juga dengan perkataan putri tersebut. Apa maksudnya hanya ingin melihat wajah Taehyung dan tak tertarik dengan wajah Jungkook, begitu?

Tak kehabisan akal, Jungkook pun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi disamping kanan Taehyung. Tangannya mengarahkan layar ponsel pada wajah mereka berdua. "Kau dapat melihat wajah kami? Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Iya, aku tak tahu mengapa. Tapi benda seperti gelang tangan ini menampikan gambar kalian._ "

Benda seperti gelang tangan? Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ah! Jam tangannya! Benar juga, saat tiba di masa lalu jam tangannya sudah tak ada dipergelangan tangannya. Tapi, mengapa Jam tangan dapat menampilkan wajah sedangkan ponsel tak bisa?

Jungkook menggelengkan kecil kepalanya tak mau ambil pusing.

 _"Itu.. W-wajah kalian terpotong. Wajah pangeran Taehyung saja, mungkin jika wajah dua orang tak akan muat._ "

Jungkook memandang kesal ponselnya saat mendengar suara malu-malu Jungmin. Matanya melirik sejenak kearah Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Lalu tangannya merangkul Taehyung agar lebih dekat. "Bagaimana? Sekarang sudah terlihat semua kan?" berucap sombong dengan senyum meremehkan dibibirnya

Taehyung memandang lucu dengan tindakan kekanak-kanakan Jungkook. "Dasar." ucapnya sembari telunjuknya mendorong pelan dahi Jungkook yang langsung menatap kesal kearahnya.

Setelahnya, tak terdengar suara apapun dari ponsel itu. Jungkook mengira mungkin sambungannya sudah terputus.

" _Hmm.. sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian._ "

"Bantuan? Padaku juga?" Taehyung menyahut sembari tangan kanannya merangkul Jungkook setelah mendapat isyarat dari pemuda itu. Kini Taehyung lah yang merangkul, sedangkan Jungkook memegang ponselnya dengan dua tangan. Pegal juga memegang ponsel lama-lama.

" _I-iya. Karena tak mungkin Jungkook dapat melakukannya sendiri._ "

"Hei! Kau meremehkanku?"

Tangan kiri Taehyung membekap mulut Jungkook, "Tsk! Diamlah! Dengarkan dulu bantuan apa maksudnya"

" _Aku.. Bisakah kalian menemukan jasadku_?"

"Hah?!"

" _Aku sebenarnya sudah meninggal dan benar-benar tak mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Tapi.. bisakah kalian menyelidiki Jendral Park Jimin dan menemukan jasadku? Tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku memiliki firasat buruk dengan Jendral Park_."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 6 Update yeyy..

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | **Jieunjilee** | **ExileZee** | **Kyunie** | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | **Kimizaku** | **Guest** | LittleDeviL94 | **Albus Covallaria majalis** | **dwi-yomi** | **Swaggxr13** | **Ly379** | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | odorayaki | **Jeon97Kim** | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | sugarydlight | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | lioneatbunny | bunnykookie | Onye lucu

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah Follow, Favorite, dan Review dichapter sebelumnya. I luv youuu~ (titik dua bintang)

Itu yang Siders gk berniat ikut ninggalin review gitu? Gk maksa sihh.. heheh..

Baca juga fanfict Remake " _Detectives Of Bangtan High School_ " yaaa..

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan, respon yang banyak yaaa.. biar aku nulisnya semangat..

 **Follow IG: vkchu137**

* * *

 **Jum'at, 3 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	7. Chapter 7: Boy In Luv

**What If**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Tahun dan sebagainya berkaitan dengan dinasti Joseon saya sendiri yang ngarang. Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook termenung dibawah pohon dekat danau. Tempat yang tanpa disadarinya telah menjadi tempat _favorite_ nya di istana. Maniknya menatap kosong air tenang danau, angin sejuk menyapu wajah manisnya.

Sedari kemarin, dirinya terus saja memikirkan kalimat yang terlontar dari Putri Jungmin mengenai Jasad, kecurigaannya dengan Jendaral Park, dan lain sebagainya. Otaknya mencoba merangkai kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi, termasuk keterlibatannya dalam semua ini.

Dirinya yang berasal dari masa yang berbeda tentu saja merasa bingung. Jika ia tak terjebak di masa ini, lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Putri Cho Jungmin? Apa putri itu akan tetap meninggal?

Dirinya juga memikirkan, apa jika ia membantu seperti yang dipinta oleh putri itu akan mengubah masa lalu? Jika benar begitu, pasti ada saja ganjaran yang didapatnya, seperti halnya yang sering dibacanya di novel-novel fantasi.

Jika semua itu benar terjadi, lalu setelahnya apa? Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Apa dirinya akan kembali ke masa asalnya atau justru terjebak selamanya disini?

Kepalanya benar-benar sangat pusing memikirkan hal tersebut. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang berkeliaran. Dan dirinya butuh jawaban untuk itu.

Jungkook menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. Maniknya menatap paras indah sang Pemaisuri yang tengah melempar senyum kearahnya. "Ayo ke ruang utama Istana. Raja Cho Kyuhyun dari Kerajaan Goryeo, beserta sang Ratu dan beberapa prajurit tengah berkunjung. Dan mereka menunggu kehadiramu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Wajahnya memucat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Seokjin. Dirinya melupakan hal yang satu itu. Sekarang apa? Ia bahkan belum sempat memikirkan kalimat alasan yang menyangkal bahwa dirinya benar-benar bukan Putri Jungmin. Banyak masalah ditempat ini yang harus dipikulnya, dan ia tak terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Jungkook mulai berdiri saat menerima isyarat dari Pemaisuri Seokjin. Menghela napas berat, kemudian ikut melangkah disampingnya.

Seokjin menepuk pelan bahu kanan Jungkook menenangkan. "Jangan takut. Kami tetap berada dipihakmu. Apapun pilihanmu, yakinlah bahwa itu akan membawakan kebaikan padamu." Suara lembutnya benar-benar menenangkan hati gundah Jungkook, Pemaisuri ini benar-benar baik hati. Dan dengan ini, ia sudah membuat keputusan–

 **~oOo~**

"Sudah lama sekali setelah terakhir kali kami berkunjung kesini. Joseon benar-benar maju pesat sejak masa kepemimpinan anda" Suara berat Raja Kyuhyun melantun memberi pujian basa-basi kepada Raja Jongin.

"Sama hal nya dengan anda. Dan tentunya Kerajaan ini akan lebih berkembang pesat setelah pengangkatan Putra Mahkota sebagai penggantiku." Pembicaraan itu terdengar sangat akrab, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi perang dingin antara dua Kerajaan.

"Kami turut berduka atas meninggalnya Ratu Kyungsoo. Dari pihak kami benar-benar minta maaf karena tak sempat berkunjung saat itu." Suara lembut sarat akan penyesalan terdengar dari bibir tipis Ratu Sungmin. Jongin sendiri hanya membalas dengan senyum sedih, hal ini mengingatkannya lagi pada sang Istri tercinta.

Perhatian semua orang di ruang utama istana teralihkan saat seorang prajurit masuk memberitahukan kedatangan Pemaisuri dan sang Pelayan pribadi.

Seokjin melangkah lebih dulu dengan Jungkook yang mengikuti sembari menunduk dibelakang. Kepalanya perlahan mendongak saat merasa Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa disuruh memulai penghormatan pada dua petinggi didepan.

"Jungmin -ah.." Suara lembut Ratu Sungmin terdengar, maniknya menatap Jungkook sarat akan kerinduan mendalam. Tak salah jika ia mengira Jungkook adalah sang anak, mengingat jasad dari Tuan Putri itu masih belum ditemukan, tak menutup kemungkinan Putri nya masih hidup. "Wajahmu benar-benar mirip dengan anak kami." Raja Kyuhyun menimpali perkataan Istri nya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gugup, maniknya menatap tak tenang sekitar. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Nama saya adalah Jeon Jungkook" bersuara pelan bernada penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Dirinya benar-benar tak tega melihat wajah sedih Ratu Sungmin didepan sana. Jika bisa, ia akan menjadi Putri Jungmin saja untuk membahagiakan Ratu berhati lembut didepannya itu. Namun apa boleh buat, dirinya juga harus kembali ke masa nya, dirinya juga merindukan orang tua nya di masa depan sana.

"Benar. Suaramu terdengar sedikit lebih berat dari Putriku, maafkan kami karena salah mengira." Kyuhyun berucap menyesal, jarang sekali seorang Raja meminta maaf pada rakyat biasa seperti ini.

"Tapi, kami masih tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin wajahmu begitu mirip dengan Putri Jungmin." Kali ini Jendral Park Jimin yang juga berada disana ikut membuka suara, menyatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya belakangan ini.

"Mungkin saja hanya kebetulan. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa didunia ini setidaknya ada tujuh orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip, bisa jadi saya dan Putri Jungmin termasuk." Semua orang menatap bingung kearah Jungkook, tak terkecuali Taehyung. Pangeran tampan itu terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya seperti mengumpat sembari menatap kesal kearah Jungkook.

'K _alimat aneh lagi. Apa anak ini mau mati? Berucap seperti itu didepan Raja dua kerajaan._ '

"Maaf menyela, Yang Mulia. Bisakah anda ceritakan detil mengenai hilangnya Putri Jungmin kepada kami? Mungkin kerajaan kami dapat membantu" Taehyung dengan cepat mengubah topik saat semua orang memandang aneh kearah Jungkook, sedikit melirik pemuda itu dengan memberikan delikan tajam. Pertanyaannya kali ini juga barang kali dapat membantu kegiatan penyelidikan mereka. Jujur saja, dirinya juga merasa ada yang tak beres disini, semua berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja, padahal yang menghilang bukanlah rakyat atau prajurit biasa, melainkan seorang Putri, keturunan langsung dari sang Raja Goryeo.

Pandangan Ratu Sungmin terlihat berubah semakin sendu, mungkin akibat mengingat kembali sang anak. Sedangkan Raja Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas pelan, sebelum berucap, "Kami juga sebenarnya tak begitu tahu. Saat itu, Jungmin masih sangat riang, dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Ia izin kepada kami untuk pergi jalan-jalan seperti biasa, tentunya dengan membawa beberapa pelayan istana. Tak ku sangka, dia bahkan selalu menghilang dari pengawasan para pelayan. Bukan hanya pada hari kejadian, Jungmin berjalan-jalan dan hilang dari pengawasan para pelayan terjadi setiap kali anak itu izin keluar. Sialnya, para pelayan itu baru mengakui sekarang." Nada kesal dari sang Raja Goryeo tak dapat dibendung, bahkan ekspresinya sangat menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Setiap jalan-jalan, dia selalu membawa _mawar biru_ yang tumbuh dihalaman istana. Aku sempat bertanya untuk apa, anak itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis dan pipi yang bersemu merah. Apa ia tak berjanji bertemu denganmu, Jimin?" Sang Ratu membuka suara sembari melayangkan pandangan tanya pada Jendral Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan. Jungkook sedari tadi mengawasi Jendral ini, aneh juga seorang Jendral duduk tak tenang dengan tangan diremas serta bibir yang sekali-kali digigit.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang mendengar penjelasan dari sang Ratu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. ' _Mawar biru?'_ gumaman dalam hatinya menandakan dirinya yang tak asing dengan itu.

Jimin tampak tersentak, sebelum menjawab, "Tentu tidak, Yang Mulia. Bukankah saya selalu menemani Yang Mulia Raja berburu saat Tuan Putri pergi?" Raja tampak menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Jimin.

Namjoon yang sejak tadi diam, berdehem pelan sebagai pembuka, "Apa saat kejadian, Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun juga tengah berburu? Bukankah saat itu Putri Jungmin sempat berpamitan dengan anda?" _Heol_! Jungkook memandang kagum pada sang Putra Mahkota, tak terlintas juga dipikirannya mengenai hal itu. Namjoon ini benar-benar cerdas.

Raja Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Ah iya! Kebetulan hari itu adalah peringatan kematian Ibu dari Jendral Park, jadi kami menunda berburunya menjadi beberapa hari kedepan. Bukan begitu, Jendaral Park?"

Jimin hanya mambalas dengan anggukan, terlihat sekali rahangnya yang berangsur mengeras, Jungkook dan Taehyung memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Lalu, kemana anda pada hari kejadian Jendral Park?" Taehyung benar-benar tak tahan untuk bertanya tentang ini. Jujur, dirinya merasa sangat tertarik dengan kejadian ini, Yahh.. karena dirinya juga bertanggung jawab untuk membantu Jungkook kembali ke masa nya. Sebenarnya bukan bertanggung jawab.. Hanya saja.. Yahh begitulah..

"Tentu saja pergi ke pemakaman Ibu ku, kemana lagi." Jimin menjawab dengan manik memandang Taehyung. Tatapannya seolah meremehkan, Taehyung sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

 **~oOo~**

Raja Jongin, Putra Mahkota dan Pemaisuri, serta Pangeran Taehyung masih di ruangan utama istana setelah kepergian rombongan dari Kerajaan Goryeo. Jungkook juga masih disana, berdiri pada posisi awalnya.

"Katakanlah, Tae. Ayah tahu ada yang ingin kau katakan. Tentang Jendral Park Jimin, bukan?" Raja Jongin membuka suara dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk sembari menatap bingung sang Ayah. "Gelagatnya aneh, oleh sebab itu Ayah dan Namjoon memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Kami tak tahu apa alasanmu sehingga tertarik dengan masalah yang dialami oleh Kerajaan tetangga, tapi Ayah akan membantu sebisanya."

Jungkook lagi-lagi memandang kagum keluarga kerajaan didepannya. Wahh.. mereka benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Setahuku, Ibu dari Jendral Park adalah seorang selir. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ku rasa ini ada hubungannya. Dia hampir menjadi selir dari Raja Kyuhyun karena Ratu Sungmin yang tak kunjung mendapat keturunan sebelum soal mengenai kehamilan selir menghebohkan sepenjuru Goryeo, bahkan juga tersebar di Joseon. Katanya, seorang pejabat Goryeo lah yang menghamilinya. Dengan ini, Raja Kyuhyun tak jadi menjadikannya sebagai selir." Seokjin menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak untuk menarik napas, "Tapi, Keluarga kerajaan tak mengusirnya, melainkan memberikan fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup kepada selir itu. Ada yang mengatakan, alasannya adalah sebagai ucapan terimakasih Raja Kyuhyun karena tak jadi menjadikannya selir."

"Kau benar-benar mengetahui semuanya, noona? Lalu apa maksudnya Raja Kyuhyun berterimakasih untuk itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung. Sedangkan Seokjin sendiri mendelik kesal kearah Pangeran tampan tersebut. "Aku belum selesai bicara, kau dengarlah baik-baik. Raja Kyuhyun berterimakasih untuk itu karena setelahnya Ratu Sungmin dikabarkan hamil. Seperti yang diketahui banyak orang, Raja Kyuhyun itu sangat mencintai Ratu Sungmin, sama sekali tak ada niatan menghianati istrinya dengan mempunyai seorang selir."

"Itu.. apakah Selir itu tengah hamil Jendral Park saat itu? Dan Ratu Sungmin kemudian hamil Putri Jungmin?" Jungkook mencoba bertanya dengan senyum canggung menghiasi saat tatapan semua orang beralih kearahnya.

"Iya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa hubungan semua ini dengan menghilangnya Putri Jungmin?"

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon dekat danau istana, tubuhnya disembunyikan pada batang pohon agar tak terlihat. Dirinya kini tengah berkomunikasi dengan Putri Jungmin di masa depan sana, menanyakan kebenaran perkataan Seokjin.

" _Aku tak begitu tahu. Ibu tak pernah membahas mengenai hal itu_."

Pemuda itu menghela napas mendengar jawaban Jungmin. "Hei! Semuanya sedikit lagi akan terpecahkan, seandainya kau tahu sesuatu."

" _Aku juga tak tahu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk menemukan jasadku dan lebih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Park Jimin, bukan mengungkit masa lalu Jendral Park sampai sedalam itu._ " Terdengar dengusan disela ujaran Jungmin, " _Kau sendirian? Pangeran Taehyung kemana?"_ Melanjutkan dengan lontaran pertanyaan mengenai keabsenan Taehyung.

"Kemungkinan keberadaan jasadmu itu ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Dan ya, aku sendiri!" Jungkook membalas kesal sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel, karena sudah pasti Putri Jungmin memperhatikan gelagatnya sekarang.

" _Kenapa kau jadi kesal begini?_ "

"Nadamu juga terdengar bosan dan kesal sejak tadi. Selalu menanyakan Pangeran Taehyung, sebenarnya Kau ingin ku bantu atau tidak?" Jungkook menggumamkan 'Dasar Putri Bodoh' setelahnya, tentunya tanpa suara.

"Ada apa menyebut namaku?" suara _husky_ Taehyung terdengar tepat disampingnya, Jungkook buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sang Pangeran yang kini juga tengah duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Bisa kau arahkan itu kearahku? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Putri Jungmin." Jungkook mendengar pekikan kecil Jungmin diseberang saat Taehyung kembali bersuara. Dengan kesal, didekatkannya layar ponsel tersebut kearah wajah Taehyung, terlalu dekat sampai menyentuh hidung mancung Pangeran tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu dekat." Taehyung melayangkan protes sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menjauhkannya sedikit dari wajah. Dirinya tak melepaskan genggaman tersebut, karena Jungkook yang bersikeras mendekatkan kembali layar ponsel.

" _Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan, Pangeran_?" Wahh.. entah kenapa, ingin rasanya Jungkook mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang diketahuinya saat mendengar perubahan nada bicara Jungmin. Dirinya tak tahu bahwa pada kehidupan sebelumnya, dia adalah seorang gadis bangsawan yang menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa saja yang kau lakukan saat izin jalan-jalan keluar istana?"

Hening sejenak diseberang sana, mungkin Jungmin tengah berpikir. " _Ahh.. itu.. aku ingat izin jalan-jalan sebelumnya, tapi tak ingat izin jalan-jalan saat kejadian._ " Suara Jungmin entah terdengar ragu? Atau gugup? Setidaknya semacam itu yang terdengar di telinga Jungkook. Tak tahu dengan Taehyung, pangeran itu kan orangnya sangat tidak peka.

"Kalau begitu, apa saja yang kau lakukan pada jalan-jalan yang kau ingat?" Taehyung kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, maniknya melirik kearah Jungkook saat pemuda itu begumam mengenai tangannya yang pegal. Ia pun mendekatkan duduknya, lalu menurunkan tangan Jungkook dan menyanggahnya pada pangkuan paha mereka berdua. Kini, dirinya lah yang menunduk menghadap layar. Tindakannya ini membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

" _Eung.. I-itu.. Saya pergi ke Joseon.."_

"Benar ternyata. Anda adalah orang yang selalu mengirimkan mawar biru padaku kan? Melalui Kim Mingyu, orang kepercayaanku."

Jungkook menatap terkejut kearah Taehyung, apa maksudnya? "Jungmin mengirimkan mawar biru untukmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk sembari mantap Jungkook, wajah mereka benar-benar dekat saat ini. Tapi tak disadari oleh keduanya, karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Mingyu selalu memberiku Mawar biru dan mengatakan bahwa itu dari seseorang yang mengagumiku." Maniknya kembali menatap kearah layar gelap ponsel, "Jika aku tak salah menyimpulkan, apa anda menyukaiku Tuan Putri?"

Jungkook mendelik kearah Taehyung saat mendengarnya, "Hei! Kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri."

 _"I-itu.. Ya.. B-benar Pangeran, maafkan atas kelancangan saya._ "

"Ya! Kau sudah punya calon suami! Kenapa serakah sekali?!" Jungkook tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang pasti, ia benar-benar tak dapat membendung perasaan kesalnya saat mendengar jawaban dengan nada malu-malu dari Jungmin.

Jungkook menghentak tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung, lalu berdiri masuk kedalam pondok dekat danau. Kakinya melangkah menuju tas punggungnya dan menyimpan ponsel disana. Dirinya tak peduli jika itu membuat sambungan dengan Jungmin terputus, karena memang itulah tujuannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kekanakan sekali." Taehyung berucap sembari mengikuti Jungkook yang kini melangkah keluar pondok, berjalan menuju bangunan kamarnya.

"Aku tak kekanakan!"

"Iya kau kekanakan! Lagipula kenapa kau kesal sih? Kau juga menyukaiku? Begitu?"

Langkah Jungkook tiba-tiba terhenti, yang membuat Taehyung juga menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, manik sekelam malamnya memandang kesal Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak kekanakan! Aku tidak kesal! Dan tak menyukaimu!" Nada suaranya benar-benar tinggi, "Sial! Aku benar-benar berharap tak menyukaimu! Tapi tak bisa! Benar-benar tak bisa karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku!"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jungkook. Yang benar saja. "Jungkook-ah.. Aku.."

"Iya! Aku tahu kau bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Sial! Si Jungmin benar-benar beruntung menjadi wanita."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 7 update yeyy..

Ngeheheh.. Ciee dek Kookie nyatain nih ceritanya wkwkwk..

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | **Jieunjilee** | **ExileZee** | _**Kyunie** _ | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**_ | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | **Kimizaku** | **Guest** | LittleDeviL94 | _**Albus Covallaria majalis** _ | **dwi-yomi** | **Swaggxr13** | _**Ly379** _ | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | odorayaki | **Jeon97Kim** | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | sugarydlight | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | lioneatbunny | bunnykookie | Onye lucu | Rena Shimazaki | JeonCarmy | leoneatbunny | syafitrinf9f | fad24 | Pongpongie | Hannie | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

Banyak reader baru yaa~ kkkk Seneng akutu baca review yang panjang-panjang^^

Review lagi untuk chapter ini yaa..

See you in next chapter~

 _ **Selamat Ulang Tahun Kak Yoongi**_

 _ **Follow IG aku: vkchu137**_

* * *

 **Jum'at, 10 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kampus Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving On

**What If**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Tahun dan sebagainya berkaitan dengan dinasti Joseon saya sendiri yang ngarang. Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

 _"Sial! Aku benar-benar berharap tak menyukaimu! Tapi tak bisa! Benar-benar tak bisa karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku!"_

Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya, ringisan frustasi terdengar dari bibir tebalnya saat perkataan Jungkook sore tadi tak hentinya menggema dipikirannya. Ini bahkan sudah tengah malam, dirinya tak bisa tidur dan hanya duduk merenung.

Taehyung sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya. Iya, dia itu bukan penyuka sesama jenis! Hal seperti itu sangat tabu pada masa nya ini, bahkan dirinya baru mengetahui ada perasaan semacam itu di dunia ini. Tapi, dirinya sama sekali tak keberatan atau bahkan jijik dengan pernyataan Jungkook tadi. Dirinya lebih merasa bingung, jangan bertanya kenapa karena ia pun tak tahu alasannya.

Pangeran tampan itu benar-benar merasa kacau saat melihat wajah sendu Jungkook tadi, ia benar-benar merasa kacau saat senyum pahit terpatri pada wajah manis pemuda itu, ia benar-benar merasa kacau saat Jungkook pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan ' _Tak apa, aku masih labil. Jangan terlalu pikirkan ucapanku_ ' dengan nada yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya, dan itu semua karena ucapan balasan darinya.

' _Jangan seperti ini, Jungkook-ah'_

Hanya seperti itu. Entah mengapa, satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat semuanya kacau seperti ini. Dirinya tak pernah jatuh cinta selama ini, jadi dirinya sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Jungkook. Ditambah lagi perasaan cinta dengan orang yang bahkan bergender sama denganmu, ia benar-benar tak mengerti perasaan seperti apa itu.

Ia tak bermaksud membuat siapapun terluka dalam hal ini, termasuk Jungkook dan Putri Jungmin yang juga mengaku menyukainya. Taehyung akui, dirinya memang sangat lamban dalam hal seperti ini. Jika disuruh memilih, dirinya lebih memilih menyukai Jungmin yang jelas bergender beda dengannya. Namun, dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan semacam itu pada putri tersebut. Selain karena Putri itu bisa jadi sudah meninggal, dirinya juga belum pernah bertemu dengan Jungmin.

Berbeda dengan Jungkook. Sama sekali tak terlintas dipikirannya memiliki hubungan semacam itu dengan pemuda manis dari masa depan itu. Awalnya, dirinya memang hanya membantu Jungkook kan? Mereka kemudian dekat, karena memang dirinya lah tempat pemuda itu bisa bersikap apa adanya mengingat hanya Taehyung lah yang mengetahui jati diri Jungkook. Kemudian, anak itu menyukainya. Setelah itu, dia harus bagaimana? Harus bersikap seperti apa? Dirinya masih pemula dalam hal seperti ini.

Taehyung suka Jungkook, tapi tak tahu suka dalam artian apa. Dia menyukai senyum pemuda itu, ketika dengan manisnya dua gigi bagian depannya menyembul keluar. Dia menyukai berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu, ketika ujaran bernada rajukan terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Dia menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel Pangeran tak seperti kebanyakan orang. Dia menyukai semuanya, dia menyukai Jungkook, hanya sebatas suka, dirinya tak mengerti hal lain yang lebih dari itu. Sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Arghh.. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

Taehyung meremas rambutnya sembari berdiri berniat keluar kamar mencari udara segar, ia butuh menenangkan diri untuk sejenak.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah ke arah kolam ikan istana dengan sesekali menghela napas disetiap langkahnya. Maniknya menangkap siluet seseorang dengan hanbeok khas pelayan berdiri ditengah jembatan yang membuat kakinya refleks berhenti melangkah. Dirinya sudah tahu siapa itu, Jungkook tentu saja. Bahkan Taehyung dapat menebak tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Pemuda itu terlihat menatap kosong pada air tenang kolam. Dan Taehyung sendiri tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa sekarang. Apakah dirinya tetap melanjutkan langkah sesuai dengan niat awalnya? Atau menghampiri pemuda itu dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja? Nyatanya, dirinya tak dapat melakukan keduanya yang membuatnya berbalik begitu saja, berniat kembali ke kamar. Tak memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini telah menyadari keberadaannya.

Jungkook berbalik tepat ketika Pangeran Tampan itu juga berbalik pergi. Maniknya menatap sendu punggung Taehyung yang terus terlihat menjauh. Pangeran itu tengah menjaga jarak darinya? Jika tahu akan seperti ini, dirinya tak akan mengatakannya tadi. Sekarang Taehyung menjauhinya, menjaga jarak, tak mau berbicara dengannya, bahkan untuk hanya menatap matanya saja sepertinya Anak kedua dari Raja Jongin itu enggan. Jungkook menyesal, sungguh.

Menghela napas dalam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menumpuk di dadanya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin bertingkah melankolis begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hidupnya pasti akan menjadi _melow l_ ayaknya drama-drama murahan belakangan ini.

Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar merasa frustasi sekarang. Sedari tadi tak hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengenai apa yang terjadi. Jika sudah begini, jika Taehyung sudah begini, dirinya bisa apa? Ingin rasanya Jungkook cepat-cepat kembali lagi ke masanya dan melupakan Pangeran itu, tapi caranya saja dirinya tak tahu.

 **~oOo~**

 **Goryeo**

Jimin mengibaskan hanbeok yang dikenakannya sebelum duduk dibalik meja yang terletak di ruang kamarnya. Maniknya nampak gusar memikirkan sesuatu dengan sesekali mengepalkan tangan entah kenapa. Dirinya kini tengah menunggu seseorang yang tengah dipanggil oleh salah satu prajurit kepercayaannya. Eksistensinya di Istana benar-benar berubah setelah menjadi calon Suami Jungmin dan diangkat sebagai Jendral Perang. Ia merasa lebih diperlakukan istimewa sekarang, sesuai dengan apa yang tengah menjadi rencana awalnya.

Suara pintu ruangan yang digeser mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang wanita terlihat masuk dengan kepala tertunduk, memberikan penghormatan singkat pada Jimin sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jenderal Park dengan pandangan datar. "Ada apa gerangan anda memanggil saya, Tuan?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis melihat tak ada yang berubah dengan wanita didepannya ini. Namanya _Min Yoongi_ , seorang pelayan pribadi Putri Jungmin yang belakangan ini kedapatan menaruh hati padanya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya lagi untuk kali ini. Bantu aku, Yoongi- _ya_ " Tatapan mata Yoongi yang sebelumnya datar, kini terlihat sendu saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang menjadi daftar kalimat yang tak ingin dirinya dengar dari Jendral itu. Apa yang membuat Jimin mengatakannya lagi? Tepatnya, siapa untuk kali ini?

"Saya tak mengerti dengan apa yang anda ucapkan, Tuan" dirinya mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin, setidaknya sampai Jimin mengungkapkan keinginan sebenarnya.

"Lakukan lagi kali ini. Bantu aku melakukannya pada gadis yang satu ini, seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Jungmin."

Yoongi menggigit bibir tipisnya pelan. Dirinya ingin menolak, benar-benar ingin. Tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tepatnya kalimat apa yang dapat digunakannya untuk menolak. "S-saya tak ingin melakukannya lagi, Tuan." mencoba menolak dengan nada pelan. Yoongi sebenarnya penasaran, gadis seperti apa yang membuat Jimin ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jungmin?

"Aku telah membalas perasaanmu dan ini balasanmu padaku?" Jimin berujar dengan nada kesal sembari menatap Yoongi melalui sudut matanya. "Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu setelah membantuku mengurus Jungmin, sekarang aku akan mengabulkan lagi permintaanmu setelah membantuku mengurus gadis satu ini." melanjutkan dengan tangan bertaut mencoba bernegosiasi dengan wanita didepannya.

Yoongi tak tahu harus apa. Jika menolak, tak menutup kemungkinan Jendral Park akan melakukan segala cara untuk membungkam mulutnya. Sehingga, dirinya pun mengangguk ragu dengan pandang gelisah menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Jimin sendiri tersenyum puas melihatnya, "Baiklah. Namanya Jungkook, seorang pelayan pribadi di Joseon. Kau hanya perlu melakukan seperti sebelumnya, sisanya serahkan padaku."

 **~oOo~**

 **Joseon**

Jungkook kini tengah membantu Seokjin merawat beberapa taman istana. Pemaisuri itu sedari tadi terlihat gelisah karena Sang suami yang ditemani Taehyung dan beberapa Prajurit kini tengah pergi melakukan perjanjian kerjasama dengan sebuah kerajaan China. Helaan napas gusar sedari tadi tak hentinya dilakukan oleh wanita cantik itu.

"Bagaimana ini Jungkook-ah. Kerajaan itu terkenal tak akan melakukan perjanjian tanpa adanya pertumpahan darah terlebih dulu." Kalimat ini setidaknya sudah didengarnya dua kali dari mulut sang Pemaisuri. Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri, tingkah Seokjin seperti seorang istri yang tak pernah ditinggal perang oleh suaminya. Bukankan Namjoon itu seorang Putra Mahkota? Tak menutup kemungkinan pria itu pasti sudah menghadapi berbagai macam perang sebelumnya.

Dan jika mendengar pertanyaan ini, Jungkook pasti menjawab, "Kita do'a kan semoga Putra Mahkota beserta Pangeran Taehyung dan beberapa prajurit yang mewakili Joseon kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Pemaisuri."

Seokjin mendengus saat mendengar kalimat persis yang diulang Jungkook, tapi dirinya tak mempermalahkannya, ia juga yang salah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Sudah berkali-kali Namjoon ikut andil dalam perang, tapi perasaanku selalu saja begini setiap ia pergi."

Jungkook tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Menurutnya, itu wajar saja mengingat kedua pasangan ini begitu romantis dan harmonis setiap harinya.

Dulu, dirinya juga berharap memiliki kehidupan seperti pasangan ini. Menikah dengan seorang wanita yang dicintainya dan saling mengkhawatirkan jikalau salah satu dari mereka tertimpa sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Bukankah itu terdengar sempurna? Setiap pulang kerja, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menunggumu dan memberikan kecupan selamat datang. Hahh..

Sekarang malah Jungkook terjebak di masa ini, benar-benar tak terlintas dibenaknya. Bahkan dirinya sekarang terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan asing pada seorang Pangeran. Benar-benar terdengar seperti cerita dongeng, yang membedakannya hanya pemeran utama wanita yang diganti oleh seorang Pemuda sepertinya. Jungkook benar-benar ingin tertawa memikirkannya, karena memang semuanya tak seindah dongeng kebanyakan. Apa di dongeng ada sebuah perasaan yang tak berbalas? Sudahlah! Jungkook benar-benar berpikir seperti seorang gadis sekarang. Geli sendiri dirinya.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan saat melihat seorang Pelayan biasa berlari terburu-buru kearah mereka. Pelayan itu terlihat mengatur napasnya sebelum memberikan penghormatan singkat pada Seokjin. "P-pemaisuri, Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran telah kembali." melaporkan ya dengan tergesa-gesa, namun membuat manik Seokjin berbinar mendengarnya.

Pemaisuri itu berlari kecil menemui sang Suami untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Jungkook tak mengikuti, dirinya masih memperhatikan gelagat si pelayan yang terlihat gelisah. "Apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo- _ssi_?"

Wonwoo, pelayan tersebut mendongak menatap langsung kearah manik coklat gelap Jungkook. "I-itu.. Tuan Mingyu, Prajurit kepercayaan Pangeran Taehyung terluka parah, sedangkan Pangeran sendiri juga mendapatkan beberapa luka serius dilengannya."

Wajah Jungkook pucat pasi mendengarnya. Taehyung terluka? Itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tak terlintas dipikirannya. "D-dimana dia sekarang?"

"Maksud anda Tuan Mingyu? Beliau tengah berada di ruangannya, sedang diobati oleh tabib istana. Semuanya juga tengah berkumpul disana." Bukan Mingyu yang ditanyakannya, tapi dirinya tak ambil pusing, pun menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya ke ruangan Mingyu.

Belum sempat kakinya menapaki bagian teras bangunan kamar Mingyu, maniknya lebih dulu menangkap Taehyung yang keluar dengan beberapa luka di wajah serta lengan yang telah diobati. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja, membiarkan Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jungkook bungkam saat Taehyung juga balas menatapnya, hanya sekilas sebelum Pangeran tersebut kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kamar pribadinya.

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal, kakinya berlari kecil mendahului langkah Taehyung yang sudah mencapai setengah perjalanan itu.

"Ya!" Berteriak mencoba mendapat perhatian Taehyung, dan berhasil. Pangeran tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu menggigit gemas bagian dalam pipinya menahan diri, "K-kau tak apa?" Nyatanya, dirinya hanya ingin mengutarakan kekhawatirannya, dan mengharapkan mendapat balasan jawaban dari orang didepannya ini.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, mulutnya masih menutup rapat tak kunjung menjawab. Sebenarnya, dirinya hanya bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa. "Tak apa." Menjawab singkat kemudian berbalik kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jungkook sendiri bertambah kesal, dan berjalan mendahului, kemudian menghadang langkah Taehyung. "Jangan menghindariku. Jangan hanya karena perasaanku kau berubah seperti ini. Sungguh, aku juga tak ingin seperti ini. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun kemarin, aku benar-benar bingung. Jika kau menjauhiku seperti ini, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Setidaknya tetaplah membantuku menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke masa ku agar aku juga dapat menjauh darimu." Jungkook mengambil napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tak tahu bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya. Jika dapat memilih, aku tak ingin merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagiku, dan ini benar-benar membuatku sesak. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan hal semacam ini, jadi anggaplah bahwa ucapanku kemarin hanyalah ucapan pemuda labil yang tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong."

Taehyung tetap terdiam, tak membalas. Dan Jungkook dibuatnya menarik napas dalam sekedar menghilangkan sesak di dada nya. "Aku tak manghindarimu."

"Iya, kau menghindariku. Semalam, dan bahkan sampai saat ini! Setidaknya bertingkahlah seperti biasanya, kau membuatku merasa ditolak terang-terangan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini."

"Aku tak menghindarimu. Aku– hanya bingung. Itu saja."

Jungkook menggigit bibir tipisnya pelan, "Bersikap biasalah. Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini secepatnya, jangan khawatir." Setelah mengatakannya, Jungkook mlangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Maniknya memperhatikan Jungkook yang melangkah kesusahan menuju ruang kamarnya, sesekali pemuda itu terlihat tersandung karena menginjak bagian bawah hanbeok wanita yang dikenakannya.

Ya. Dirinya hanya perlu bersikap biasa, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya? Tak seharusnya dirinya menghindar dari masalah seperti ini, bukan Taehyung sekali.

 **~oOo~**

 **Flashback**

Jungmin memetik setangkai mawar biru yang hanya tumbuh disekitaran istana nya itu. Senyum manis tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, menghirup sebentar bunga tersebut sebelum berbalik menghadap Yoongi yang sejak tadi menunggu.

"Seperti biasa, Mawar Biru untuk Pangeran Taehyung. Benar begitu, Tuan Putri?"

Jungmin tersenyum membalasnya, "Benar sekali. Tapi, apa Pangeran Taehyung tak bosan dengan ini? Bagaimana jika beliau marah?"

Yoongi tersenyum gemas mendengar ketakutan wajar sang Putri, "Sepertinya tidak, karena Prajurit kepercayaannya tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu." berucap sembari melangkah mengikuti Jungmin yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu keluar istana, sedangkan para pelayan lain mengikuti dibelakang Yoongi.

Tawa ceria lepas dari mulut Putri itu, kakinya melangkah riang dan mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk melangkah bersama disampingnya. "Sekarang, Prajurit Mingyu mengatakan akan bertemu dimana, Yoongi -ya?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir tipisnya pelan. Apakah ini saatnya? Apakah ini saatnya untuk melakukan hal seperti yang diperintahkan Jimin?

"Prajurit Kim mengatakan akan bertemu di pondok yang berada di perbatasan, Putri." Nyatanya, dirinya tetap mengatakannya, mengatakannya seperti yang Jendral Park perintahkan.

"Kau tetap ikut bersamaku kan, Yoongi -ya?"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Putri. Saya hanya dapat mengantarkan sampai perbatasan karena ada tugas dari Ibu Suri yang belum saya kerjakan. Tak apa jika Tuan Putri melanjutkan sendiri?"

Jungmin tersenyum maklum, "Tentu saja"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Seperti biasa, saya akan mengurus pelayan lainnya agar tak mengikuti."

.

.

Jungmin melangkahkan kakinya semangat menelusuri hutan perbatasan, dirinya sama sekali tak takut dengan keadaan yang sepi. Senyum sedari tak lepas tadi bibirnya, mengingat Prajurit Kim juga berjanji akan membawakan ikat kepala milik Pangeran Taehyung yang telah berhasil dicurinya sesuai keinginan Jungmin. Tak sabar sekali rasanya.

Langkahnya semakin semangat saat maniknya menangkap sebuah pondok kumuh beberapa kilo didepannya.

 _Syutt_ –

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu menusuk perutnya. Sakit sekali. Pandangannya mengarah kebawah, dan menangkap sebuah anak panah yang tertancap dalam pada perut bagian kanannya. Darah segar mengalir disekeliling tusukan anak panah yang membuat wajah Jungmin memucat.

Tarikan napasnya mulai memberat. Tidak. Dia tak ingin mati konyol disini, pun melangkahkan kakinya terseok kearah pondok. Paling tidak setahunya, disana ada Prajurit Kim yang akan membantunya.

 _Bruk_ –

Dirinya tersandung pada sebuah batu tajam yang menyebabkan bagian bawah hanbeoknya robek sedikit menyangkut pada bagian tajam batu. Betisnya tergores, namun Jungmin tetap berusaha bangkit kembali melangkah menuju pondok.

Sementara disisi lain, Jimin terlihat menyeringai memperhatikan perjuangan Putri tersebut untuk bertahan hidup dengan busur panah digenggamannya.

Dirinya mulai mengikuti langkah sang Putri yang kini telah sampai di pondok dan terlihat menatap sekeliling, sepertinya mencari Prajurit Kim Mingyu. Jimin tertawa dalam hati melihatnya, mau dicari sampai matipun Kim Mingyu tak akan ada disana karena memang ini semua telah diatur oleh Jimin sendiri.

Napas Jungmin sudah semakin memberat, tak sanggup walau hanya sekedar untuk berdiri. Dirinya telah kehilangan banyak darah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan gelap perlahan-lahan. Tergelak pingsan pada bagian tengah pondok.

Jimin mulai mendekati untuk memastikan Jungmin benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Maniknya menatap tajam Putri tersebut yang kini sudah tak berdaya. Tak puas hanya melihatnya pingsan, Jimin pun kembali mengarahkan anak panahnya pada bagian perut yang masih tertancap. Menembakkan tambahan tiga anak panah sekaligus yang membuat darah segar semakin banyak keluar dari perut sang Putri.

Kemudian meninggalkan Jungmin kehabisan darah setelah sebelumnya menyeretnya ke ujung pondok dan menutupnya dengan dedaunan yang telah dipersiapkan.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook tersentak dari tidurnya, napasnya memburu dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Apa-apaan ini? Dirinya baru saja memimpikan Putri Jungmin? Benarkah? Kenapa terasa nyata?

Dalam mimpinya juga ada nama Mingyu yang disebut-sebut, apa hubungan prajurit kepercayaan Taehyung itu dengan semua ini?

Jika memang hal yang terjadi pada Jungmin seperti apa yang terjadi di mimpinya, sudah pasti Jendral Park adalah dalang dari semua ini. Tapi, mimpi itu masih samar, belum jelas apa penyebab pasti , ditambah lagi adanya orang baru yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya. Dalam mimpinya hanya menggambarkan bahwa Jungmin diantarkan sampai perbatasan oleh pelayan pribadinya, selebihnya Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu.

Ia pun bangkit, dan mulai keluar ruangan berniat menanyakannya langsung pada Mingyu. Namun, Prajurit itu sampai sekarang masih belum sadar karena luka parah yang didapatnya.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 8 up yeyy..

Aku sengaja up tengah malem, soalnya tugas lagi numpuk mau dikerjain nanti pagi kkkk~

Maafkeun aku yang telah membuat bang Jimin jahat disini.. Ku kehabisan pasok karakter soalnya wkwkwk

Kritik dan saran, boleh dicoret-coret dikotak Review. Tapi, bahasanya jangan kasar yaa~ Ku sedih membacanya nanti :'v

Terimakasih buat yang selalu mendukung fanfiksi aneh ini..

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | **Jieunjilee** | **ExileZee** | _**Kyunie** :* _ | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**_ | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | **Kimizaku** | **Guest** | LittleDeviL94 | _**Albus Covallaria majalis :*** _ | _**dwi-yomi**_ | _**Swaggxr13** _ | _**Ly379 :*** _ | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | **odorayaki** | _**Jeon97Kim** _ | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | **sugarydlight** | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | **lioneatbunny** | bunnykookie | Onye lucu | Rena Shimazaki | **JeonCarmy** | **syafitrinf9f** | **fad24** | Pongpongie | **Hannie** | MinMiJK | vkooknokookv | riigumtanshua | 9597 | pecintaoppa | ndnochu | karlienjustien | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

Review lagi boleh dong yaaa~

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya~

Ayoo berteman dan saling sapa di Ig: **vkchu137**

* * *

 **Jum'at, 17 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Is Not Over

Jungkook menatap sekeliling pasar yang padat, banyak orang dengan berbagai macam usia dan jenis kelamin sudah menyibukkan diri melakukan jual beli atau hanya melihat-lihat disini. Padahal dirinya sudah mengusahakan berangkat sepagi mungkin untuk menghindari hal semacam ini, biasanya di Seoul tak seperti ini, lupa saja dia kalau kini tengah berada di masa beratus-ratus tahun jauhnya dari masanya.

Pemuda manis yang selama ini tengah menyamar sebagai pelayan pribadi itu kini tengah menjalankan perintah dari Pemaisuri untuk membelikan beberapa keperluan tabib yang kurang untuk mengobati penghuni istana yang terluka parah. Tentu saja tak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh tiga orang pelayan istana lainnya yang meluangkan waktu sibuk mereka untuk menemaninya.

Beberapa rempah sudah dibelinya, kini hanya tinggal sesuatu yang biasa digunakan untuk membalut luka. Dan masalahnya adalah Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu seperti apa benda itu, mungkin saja banyak ditayangkan pada drama-drama bertema masa lalu di Seoul sana, tapi Jungkook tak suka drama! Dia hanya suka berbagai jenis anime, dan berbagai macam film barat.

Maniknya beralih melirik pelayan disebelah kanannya dengan pandangan ragu, "Itu.. Bisakah kau membeli sisanya? Aku lelah sekali berkeliling." Pelayan tersebut membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan menyetujui.

Tiga pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, bebannya sudah hilang sekarang, tinggal menunggu lalu mereka akan pulang bersama setelahnya.

 _Bruk_ –

Mata Jungkook membelalak kaget saat melihat seorang wanita tiba-tiba terjatuh didepannya, barang bawaannya terlihat berhamburan ditanah. Pemuda manis itu pun beranjak membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri, "Anda tak apa?" pertanyaan bernada khawatirnya dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dan pandangan sendu wanita tersebut.

' _Mirip sekali_ '

"Tak apa, terimakasih." Wanita itu berdiri dengan meraih tangan Jungkook yang terulur, "Anda baik sekali."

Jungkook tersenyum canggung mendengar pujian tersebut. "Itu hanya sikap spontan, heheh" sangkalannya diakhiri dengan cengiran sungkan.

"Nama saya _Min Yoongi_. Mungkin saja kita akan bertemu lagi sesekali, jadi apa boleh saya juga mengetahui nama anda?"

"Jeon Jungkook. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Yoongi - _ssi_ "

 **~oOo~**

 **What If**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Tahun dan sebagainya berkaitan dengan dinasti Joseon saya sendiri yang ngarang. Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca._.

 **~oOo~**

Lima hari berlalu sejak hari dimana Taehyung, Mingyu dan beberapa prajurit yang menemani kembali ke istana dengan luka parah. Sudah lima hari pula Jungkook tak bertemu dengan Pangeran tampan tersebut. Ia hanya melaksanakan tugas sebagai pelayan pribadi Pemaisuri dan sebisa mungkin tak bertatap muka dengan Taehyung, untuk mempermudah menata hati – _pikirnya_ –

Dirinya juga tengah menyibukkan diri membuka kembali buku pelajaran Sejarah yang dibawanya dari Masa depan. Membaca dengan teliti setiap rangkai tulisan tangannya. Niat awalnya membawa buku-buku ini sebenarnya untuk memudahkannya agar tak perlu menyatat lagi saat kembali ke masa lalu, bukan masa lalu sejauh ini.

Maniknya berubah serius saat membaca tulisan mengenai masa pemerintahan Raja Cho Kyuhyun di _Goryeo_. Tak banyak yang tertulis disini, hanya berkisar tentang kebijakan-kebijakan sang raja dan betapa makmurnya rakyat saat masa pemerintahannya. Namun, ada satu paragraf yang membahas mengenai anak sang Raja yang sempat menghilang kemudian ditemukan dalam keadaan perut terpanah. Yang membuat Jungkook heran adalah disini Jungmin – _anak sang Raja_ – masih dapat diselamatkan, berarti tak menutup kemungkinan Putri itu masih hidup.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk kecil atas apa yang dipikirkannya, maniknya kembali membaca dengan teliti lanjutan paragraf yang hanya bersisa empat baris itu. Dahinya berkerut aneh saat membaca satu kalimat yang sangat janggal.

Tidak mungkin.

Tangannya bergetar menutup kembali buku Sejarahnya saat otaknya menghubungkan kemungkinan yamg bisa jadi penyebab dari semua ini.

 _Putri Jungmin ditemukan keesokan harinya dalam keadaan perut berdarah tertusuk anak panah._

 _Ditemukan keesokan harinya—_

Sedangkan sekarang sudah lebih dari tiga minggu semenjak hilangnya sang Putri, dan tak ada satu pun kabar mengenai ditemukannya Putri Goryeo tersebut.

Jungkook menggigit kecil kuku jarinya dengan keringat bercucuran dipelipisnya. Jika dirinya tak masuk kedalam alat penemuan orang tuanya, jika dirinya tak kembali ke masa lalu, sudah pasti semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang tertulis di buku Sejarah. Sang Putri pasti ditemukan dalam keadaan masih hidup, jika saja Putri Jungmin tak bertukar masa dengannya, semua pasti baik-baik saja.

Jika hal seperti ini terjadi, berarti masa lalu berubah karena Jungkook. Karena rasa ingin tahunya, karena pemikiran pendeknya, karena kebodohannya.

Tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Jungmin saat mengetahui kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya ini. Apa putri itu akan marah? Entahlah.. Yang pasti, Jungkook mengetahui bahwa Penyebab Jungmin atau dirinya di masa lalu meninggal adalah karena keteledoran dirinya yang berasal dari masa depan. Aneh memang, dirinya mati karena dirinya sendiri, terdengar rumit.

"Disini kau ternyata."

Maniknya beralih kearah pintu pondok saat mendengar suara berat yang ditandanya. Merutuk dalam hati ketika matanya menangkap memang Taehyung lah yang bersuara, dan sekarang Pangeran itu tengah melangkah kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seokjin _noona_ memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama."

Jungkool buru-buru mengemas buku-bukunya dan berdiri berniat pergi, "B-baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Belum sempat dirinya mengambil langkah kedua, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mencekal tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook mengernyit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan pangeran tersebut. Apa yang dilakukannya? Tentu saja pergi menemui Seokjin, apalagi?

"Maksudku, dengan membawa itu semua? Kau ingin identitasmu terbongkar?" Taehyung melanjutkan dengan sedikit penjelasan sementara tangannya masih mencekal pergelangan Jungkook.

"Eoh?" Jungkook gelagapan dibuatnya, "T-tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menaruhnya dulu sebelum pergi."

"Tak perlu. Kau duduklah kembali." Jungkook benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang. Sebenarnya maksud si Taehyung ini apa sih?

"Aku– tak mengerti—"

"Beberapa pelayan sedang dalam perjalanan membawakan makan siang untuk kita, jadi kau tak perlu pergi. Lagipula Seokjin _noona_ sudah lebih dulu makan siang." Taehyung duduk pada lantai kayu pondok dengan menuntun Jungkook untuk mengikuti tindakannya.

Beberapa pelayan mulai masuk menyiapkan meja makan dan menata berbagai macam jenis makan siang diatasnya. Jungkook menelan ludah dibuatnya, "T-tak perlu. Aku akan makan sendiri." Jungkook berusaha menolak sebisa mungkin. Jika terus begini, usaha yang dilakukan selama beberapa hari ini akan sia-sia. Setidaknya, untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang. Yahh.. paling tidak dua minggu mungkin cukup. Jika tidak, dua minggu itu bisa jadi seumur hidup kalau situasinya terus seperti ini.

"Ku bilang duduk, Jungkook- _ah_." Ucapan itu ditekankan oleh Taehyung dengan pandangan mutlaknya. Jungkook pun hanya dapat duduk kembali, tak bisa membantah.

Pangeran tampan itu mulai menikmati hidangan didepannya, menyumpit beberapa lauk sembari mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook juga melakukan hal sama dengannya. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas pelan, kemudian menuruti saja apa yang diinginkan Taehyung.

Satu dua suap masih bisa dilalui Jungkook, sebelum batasnya telah tiba. Pemuda Jeon itu meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras pada meja, meninggalkan bunyi gebrakan yang cukup membuat Taehyung tersentak disela kegiatannya meletakkan beberapa lauk pada mangkuk nasi Jungkook. Ya, Pangeran sialan itu sejak tadi tak hentinya meletakkan berbagai macam lauk pada mangkuknya dan memaksa Jungkook untuk memakannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sekarang dipikirkan Taehyung?!

"Cukup sudah! Kau– tidak, maksudku.. maumu apa sih?"

"Maksudmu?"

Jungkook kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menyingkirkan beberapa mangkuk makanan dari meja dan mulai melipat tangannya serius disana. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kau menghindariku, dan ini apa sekarang?"

Taehyung meniru apa yang Jungkook lakukan, dan ikut pula menatap serius pemuda manis itu, "Bagini.. bukankah kau mengatakan aku bersikap seperti biasa saja? Dan sekarang, aku sedang mencoba untuk bersikap biasa."

Heol! Jungkook memandang tak percaya pada Pangeran muda didepannya, "Bersikap biasa? Jika dimasa depan, ini Pemberi harapan palsu namanya! Sudah, aku pergi saja."

"Ya!"

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon, dengan manik yang sesekali memandang waspada sekitar. Ia tengah menghindari Taehyung sekarang. Pangeran itu... entah kenapa terus saja mengikutinya sejak tadi, bersikap biasa versi si Pangeran Joseon itu benar-benar unik dan berlebihan menurutnya.

Pemuda Jeon itu juga sedang ada janji sekarang. Janji bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, teman baru yang sudah cukup akrab dengannya beberapa hari ini. Sebenarnya, Jungkook berniat menjenguk Mingyu dulu yang telah siuman dua hari yang lalu, sekalian menanyakan perihal apa yang dimimpikannya. Tapi, di ruangannya masih ramai karena proses masa pemulihan. Untuk itu ia akan bertemu Yoongi dulu kali ini.

Wanita berkulit putih pucat itu mengatakan akan bertemu didekat rumahnya saja, kebetulan letaknya yang cukup dekat dengan istana.

Yoongi sempat bercerita dipertemuan mereka sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya dulunya berasal dari Goryeo. Namun karena mengikuti orang tua angkatnya, gadis itu kini menjadi rakyat Joseon. Jungkook sih mengiyakan saja karena tak mungkin gadis baik seperti Yoongi berbohong. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Kakinya mulai melangkah ke luar lingkungan Istana dengan mata yang terus waspada menatap sekitar. Tarikan napas lega dikeluarkannya saat sudah melewati pintu besar yang menjadi gerbang masuk istana. Senyum manis terukir dibibirnya sekedar menyapa para penjaga gerbang yang tentu saja tak mendapat balasan, mereka itu seperti patung, tak akan merespon sesuatu yang tak penting. Jungkook sendiri tak peduli, yang penting dirinya sudah menyapa sopan, merekanya saja yang sombong. Dasar.

Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya sembari mengingat-ingat arah tujuan. Sesekali tangannya mengangkat hanbeok yang dikenakan agar bagian bawahnya tak kotor terkena genangan air dijalan. Huhh.. lama-lama dirinya terbiasa juga mengenakan pakaian untuk wanita ini.

 _Drab Drab_ —

Pemuda yang tengah berjalan sembari menggerutu itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ada seekor kuda yang berhenti tepat di depannya sehingga menghalangi jalan. Alisnya menyatu penuh tanda tanya, namun dengan cepat berubah saat maniknya menangkap sang Penunggang.

Kim Taehyung, pangeran ini sampai mengikutinya keluar istana?!

Mencoba tak mempedulikannya, atau mungkin pura-pura tak melihat, Jungkook pun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan mengambil sisi kanan jalanan yang kosong.

"Kau ingin ke pasar?" Taehyung berucap sembari menunggang kuda yang kini tengah berjalan lambat mengikuti langkah Jungkook.

"Tidak" sok tahu sekali si Taehyung ini –pemuda manis itu melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai tujuan."

Ajakan tadi berhasil menghentikan kembali langkah Jungkook yang kemudian membalik badannya menghadap ke samping kiri sembari menatap sang Pangeran, mengisyaratkan agar turun dari tunggangannya.

"Kau.. Jangan seperti ini. Ini membuatku berharap banyak pada tindakanmu. Jika menurutmu bersikap biasa adalah seperti ini, aku akan lebih memilih kau menghindariku saja." Jungkook berucap pelan saat Taehyung sudah berdiri dihadapannya, pandangannya terlihat lelah dengan helaan napas diakhir kalimat.

Taehyung memandang kikuk, tak tahu juga dirinya harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya ditolehkan keberbagai arah, melihat keadaan jalan yang tak begitu ramai sebelum membalas, "Jungkook-ah.. aku juga tak mengerti. Ini bukan tindakan yang disengaja, aku melakukannya karena memang itu yang ingin ku lakukan. Tindakanku yang menghindarimu beberapa hari yang lalu itu semata-mata karena aku sedang dilema, tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena semua ini begitu mendadak" Sang pangeran menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sekedar menghela napas, "Menurutku, justru tingkahmu lah yang aneh. Kau mengatakan padaku untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa, tapi kau sendiri malah bertindak tak biasa. Kau menghindariku lima hari belakangan ini, apa itu termasuk bersikap biasa _versi_ mu?"

Mulut Jungkook terkatup rapat mendengarnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, tindakannya memang tak biasa. Tapi, dirinya melakukan ini semata-mata untuk melupakan Taehyung. Menghilangkan perasaannya sebelum semakin berkembang sehingga akan sulit untuk dilepaskan. "Aku.. minta maaf akan hal itu. Aku akan berusaha bersikap biasa mulai sekarang." Paling tidak, dirinya harus bertindak tanpa melibatkan perasaan.

Taehyung tersenyum puas mendengarnya, "Sebagai langkah awal bersikap biasa, aku akan menemanimu sampai tujuan. Ayo naik"

 **~oOo~**

Nyatanya, dua pemuda berbeda penampilan itu kini tengah berjalan kaki menuju kediaman Yoongi. Jungkook menolak keras menaiki kuda karena jujur saja, pemuda manis itu tak menyukai hewan dengan liur berbusa itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook merinding jijik.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak sedikit orang yang mengenal Taehyung membungkuk memberikan penghormatan pada anak kedua Raja tersebut. Pangeran itu pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman profesionalnya.

"Jungkook-ah" manik keduanya beralih pada sosok yang baru saja menyuarakan nama Jungkook dengan nada tinggi. Disana, di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, Yoongi tengah melambai semangat kearahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, kemudian tanpa sadar menarik lengan Taehyung untuk berlari kecil menghampiri gadis manis tersebut.

.

.

Yoongi mempersilakan dengan sopan dua tamunya untuk memasuki rumah sederhananya, mengingat ada orang yang berpengaruh disini. Jungkook membawa Pangeran Taehyung ikut serta, ia harus apa untuk itu?

Pangeran ini benar-benar tampan menurutnya, pantas saja Putri Jungmin sangat mengagumi orang ini sampai mengorek informasi dari Mingyu. Padahal saat itu, Jungmin sendiri telah memiliki calon suami.

Tangan kecilnya menata hati-hati tiga cangkir teh dan beberapa kue kering diatas meja. Dirinya tersenyum kikuk tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini benar-benar diluar rencana. Kenapa Jungkook tak datang sendiri saja sih?

"Kenapa kau tak kembali? Katanya cuma ingin mengantar." Taehyung mendelik tajam kearah Jungkook mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu memperbaiki ucapannya, karena sekarang mereka tak sedang berdua, ada orang lain disini. "Ahh.. Itu.. maksudku, bukankah Yang Mulia Pangeran sedang ada tugas?" Jungkook meralat ucapannya dengan senyuman canggung dibibir.

"Hanya memantau perkembangan pasar, dan itu bisa dilakukan nanti."

Jungkook mendelik kearah Taehyung sembari memberikan gigitan pertama pada kue kering ditangannya. Alasan sialan.

Yoongi sendiri hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir merah jambunya. Dua orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar sangat akrab menurutnya. Bukan hanya karena percakapan mereka yang terdengar ringan, namun juga gesture mereka telah memperlihatkan kedekatan secara tak langsung.

Yahh.. Apaboleh buat, rencananya mungkin tak akan terlaksana hari ini. Padahal Jimin sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak awal, mulai dari rumah sederhana ditanah Joseon hingga rencana-rencana lainnya yang tak ingin dituturkannya. Tidak. Jika kalian berpikir rencananya adalah membunuh Jungkook, itu salah besar. Dirinya yakin, Jimin tak akan membunuh gadis itu, mengingat gadis itu tak tahu apapun mengenai masalah ini.

Hanya sebuah rencana untuk mengorek informasi mengenai asal-usul gadis ini.

"Yoongi _noona_ , ayo ceritakan kisahmu lagi."

" _Noona_? Bukankah seharusnya _Eonni_?" Taehyung menekankan kalimatnya dengan bibir yang ditegangkan sekedar mengingatakan Jungkook mengenai gender palsunya. "A-Ahh.. maksudku.. Ayo ceritakan kisahmu, Yoongi _Eonni_?" Kembali meralat ucapannya diselingi cengiran canggung diakhir.

 **~oOo~**

 **2016**

 **Seoul**

Jungmin tersenyum senang saat pasangan suami istri Jeon keluar dari Laboratorium itu, kakinya melangkah senang menghampiri alat yang ' _katanya_ ' dapat mengembalikan Jungkook ke masa ini. Tangan lentiknya meraba lembut setiap lapisan kaca dialat tersebut dengan manik yang terus menatap kagum.

Tuan Jeon mengatakan, alat ini sebentar lagi akan sempurna. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu saja, mungkin? Tapi, Jungmin berpikir. Jika alat ini benar-benar dapat mengembalikan Jungkook ke masa ini, bukankah dirinya juga akan kembali ke masa lalu? Bukannya ia tak senang. Sangat senang malah. Tapi, siapa yang akan membantunya memecahkan masalah disana? Pangeran Taehyung? Entahlahh..

Dirinya sebenarnya bosan karena selama ini selalu berada di Laboratorium. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga kalau saja akan terhubung kembali dengan Jungkook, tapi hingga kini mereka tak kunjung terhubung. Apa yang salah? Apa Jungkook disana tak pernah menyentuh ponselnya? Atau di masa lalu sedang terjadi sesuatu? Jungmin benar-benar penasaran dibuatnya. Padahal ia ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi disini pada pemuda itu, sekaligus ingin melihat wajah Pangeran Taehyung tentunya.

Benda yang selalu berada dipergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba memancarkan radiasi yang sempat menyilaukan matanya. Benda yang menjadi alat komunikasinya selama ini, Jam tangan namanya. Jungkook sendiri yang memberitahukan bahwa Jam tangan pemuda itu tertinggal saat akan berpindah masa.

Tak lama kemudian, penampakan hidung besar Jungkook terlihat. Pemuda itu kini tengah memperbaiki poninya yang telah memanjang sedikit menutupi mata kanannya dengan pandangan polos menatap layar.

"Hai, Jungmin - _ssi_. Apa kabar? Maaf karena aku baru bisa memegang ponsel ini sekarang." Gambar itu terlihat bergetar, sepertinya Jungkook tengah melangkah sekarang.

"Tak apa. Kau akan kemana, Jungkook - _ssi_?" Jungmin mulai pusing sekarang karena sedari tadi gambarnya terus berubah, menampikan pemandangan random Istana Joseon.

"Aku sedang ke kebun istana. Diperintahkan untuk mengambil beberapa madu untuk pemulihan Mingyu" kini, wajah Jungkook kembali terlihat memenuhi layar. "Kau enak sekali bisa melihat wajahku, seperti sedang melakukan _Video Call_ "

Jungkook tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kalimat terakhir Jungkook yang tak dimengertinya. Tapi, kalimat pertama cukup mengambil perhatiannya, "Mingyu? Maksudmu prajurit kepercayaan Pangeran Taehyung? Pemulihan apa?"

"Kau banyak tahu tentang Taehyung yaa.. Sebentar, aku ingin mencari madunya dulu." Setelahnya terdengar grasak-grusuk dari seberang sana. "Katanya tergantung dipohon, tapi disini banyak sekali wadah madu yang tergantung. Kira-kira yang mana?"

Jungmin berdecak mendengar gumaman kecil Jungkook, "Ambil yang mana saja. Semua sama, itu sudah difermentasi untuk pengobatan."

"Ohh.. Terimakasih. Aku mulai cerita yaa. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, Taehyung, Mingyu dan beberapa prajurit lainnya mendapat luka parah karena gagal untuk meyakinkan sebuah Kerajaan China melakukan perjanjian kerjasama.." Jungkook terus menjelaskan dengan sesekali ditanggapi dengan nada khawatir Jungmin.

"Kau tenang saja. Taehyung sudah tak apa sekarang, bahkan sangat tak apa-apa untuk membuat orang merasa kesal. Hmm.. aku juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu—" Jungmin melihat Jungkook membuka tutup wadah madu tersebut dan mencium aromanya. "Ini tak seperti bau madu, tapi sepertinya sangat enak. Aku coba sedikit tak apa kan?"

Jungmin membelalakkan matanya saat Jungkook mulai mencolet madu tersebut dengan ujung jarinya. "Jangan. Itu tak boleh untuk orang yang jelas tak sakit apa-apa sepertimu!"

Jungkook sendiri mendengus tak peduli, "Memang kenapa? Aku sedang sakit kok.. Sakit hati." Dengan entengnya pemuda itu mengecap beberapa colek madu dengan gumaman memuji disetiap suapan.

"Ya! Kau bis—"

"Kau hanya disuruh mengambil madu yang menggantung, kenapa lama sekali sih?" Bibir Jungmin bergetar mendengar suara _husky_ yang dikenalnya.

Tebakannya pun benar, karena setelahnya wajah pangeran Taehyung terlihat di layar. Sepertinya Pangeran itu sendiri yang mengarahkan layar ponsel Jungkook pada wajahnya. "Kau sedang berkomunikasi dengan Putri Jungmin? Pantas lama." Taehyung berucap lagi sembari tangannya yang terlihat menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook.

"Hm? Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memakan madu ini?!"

"Eunghh? Taeee... Aku mencintaimuuu~"

Jungmin melihat semuanya, Jungkook yang dalam keadaan tak sadar – _dalam artian mabuk_ – dan ucapan bernada manjanya sembari tangan kiri kosong pemuda itu mengelus pelan sisi kanan pipi Pangeran Taehyung.

"Hei! Sadarlah!"

 _Chup_ —

Dengan tangan bergetar, mata membelalak, dan bibir terkatup rapat, Jungmin menyaksikan semuanya sebelum layar pada Jam Tangan itu menggelap. Menyaksikan wajah kaget Taehyung karena Jungkook menciumnya tiba-tiba tepat dibibir.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 9 update yeyy..

Itu ending tbc nya apa-apaan? Aku tak mengerti wkwkwk...

Ayoo pada tebak kejadian selanjutnya, apakah Taehyung akan membalas atau mendorong? Atau kaburr? Wkwkwk

Silakan yang mau nanya-nanya juga, kolom review masih tersedia..

Bisa juga lewat akun2 ku

Line: fika137

Ig: vkchu137

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | **Jieunjilee** | **ExileZee** | _**Kyunie** _ | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :***_ | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | **Kimizaku** | **Guest** | LittleDeviL94 | _**Albus Covallaria majalis**_ | _**dwi-yomi :***_ | _**Swaggxr13** _ | _**Ly379 :*** _ | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | _**odorayaki** _ | _**Jeon97Kim**_ _ **:*** _ | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | **sugarydlight** | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | **lioneatbunny** | bunnykookie | Onye lucu | Rena Shimazaki | **JeonCarmy** | **syafitrinf9f** | **fad24** | Pongpongie | **Hannie** | **MinMiJK** | **vkooknokookv** | riigumtanshua | 9597 | pecintaoppa | **ndnochu** | **karlienjustien** | Jk97b | Suni Mozaa | titamarlina357 | Hatake Hikari | LianaPark | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~

Sampai ketemu di Jum'at berkah lainnya, jika tak ada halangan..

* * *

 **Jum'at, 24 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	10. Chapter 10: Begin

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kearah pondok dekat danau. Seharusnya, dirinya melangkah kearah kebun istana. Tapi, pemuda manis itu ingin mengambil ponsel dulu katanya. Berhubung pada jalan menuju kebun orang yang berlalu lalang sekaligus penjaganya bisa terbilang sedikit, Jungkook memutuskan akan sekalian terhubung dengan Jungmin selama perjalanan, sekaligus ingin memberitahukan mengenai dugaannya pada Putri tersebut.

Pemuda Jeon itu terus berbicara dengan Jungmin, menceritakan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di Joseon belakangan ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat sudah memasuki wilayah kebun Istana, maniknya memandang berbagai macam pohon disana termasuk wadah yang menggantung dimasing-masing batang pohon. Ia pun mengambil salah satu wadah tersebut setelah mendengar ucapan Jungmin yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya berisi sesuatu yang sama – _madu yang telah difermentasi_ – Jungkook tak tahu seperti apa madu yang telah difermentasi. Ada-ada saja.

Namun, saat membuka penutup wadah tersebut, maniknya berbinar mencium aroma madu yang tak tercium seperti madu pada umumnya, tapi memiliki bau yang lebih enak. "Ini tak seperti bau madu, tapi sepertinya enak. Aku coba sedikit, tak apa kan?" Tangannya mulai terulur, mencolek sedikit madu dengan telunjuknya.

 _"Jangan. Itu tak boleh untuk orang yang jelas tak sakit apa-apa sepertimu."_ Tak dihiraukannya larangan dari Jungmin, pemuda manis itu tetap mencicipi madu tersebut.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sedang sakit kok.. Sakit hati." Yang awalnya hanya satu colek, kini berubah menjadi dua, tiga, dan.. entahlah sudah berapa kali Jungkook mencobanya. Entah mengapa, kepalanya mulai pusing setelah sampai pada colekan kesekian, pengelihatannya mengabur, suara Jungmin bahkan sudah tak jelas didengarnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Ini adalah sensasi yang tak pernah sekalipun dirasakannya.

Entah hanya khayalannya atau memang nyata, maniknya menangkap sosok seperti Taehyung didepannya. Tengah berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jungkook, memang perasaan pemuda manis itu atau apa, wajah Taehyung terlihat dua kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Bibirnya juga terlihat lebih merah mengkilat dari biasanya, padahal penglihatannya sedang kabur.

Tangan Jungkook memegang sebelah pipi Taehyung sembari tersenyum tak jelas, bibir Pangeran itu terlihat bergerak seperti berbicara, tapi Jungkook tak dapat mendengarbapa yang dikatakannya.

" _Eunghh_? Taeee.. aku mencintaimuuu~" mungkin Taehyung didepannya ini hanya hayalan belaka, namun saat dirinya mengelus pelan pipi kanannya terasa nyata.

 _Chup_ ~

Jungkook membuktikannya dengan cara mencium bibir si Pangeran dengan senyum yang masih tersemat dibibir tipisnya. Rasanya juga nyata, tapi kepalanya bertambah pusing. Tak tahu saja dirinya Taehyung dalam keadaan kaku sekarang.

 **~oOo~**

 **What If**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

 _Chup_ ~

Taehyung mematung dengan mata membelalak kaget saat bibir tipis merah jambu itu bersentuhan dengan bibir tebalnya. Bertambah kaku saat Jungkook mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan dengan deru napas berat yang membuat bulu-bulu kecil di pipi Taehyung meremang merasakan hangatnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, pikirannya masih kosong tak dapat menyerap apapun.

"Eunghh.." desahan napas Jungkook melemah, lumatan kecilnya pun turut memelan hingga berhenti dan jatuh pada pelukan Taehyung. Kepala si pemuda Jeon bersandar miring pada bahu si Pangeran, wajahnya menghadap pada perpotongan leher Taehyung yang langsung menelan bulat-bulat saliva nya saat lidah Jungkook terulur menjilat kecil lehernya. Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah ini?!

Dengan kaku, lidah Taehyung pun ikut menjulur menjilat bagian luar bibir tebalnya merasakan sisa manis madu yang masih menempel bekas pertemuan bibirnya dengan Jungkook. Namun—

"Akhh.." Teriakan kesakitan dikeluarkannya saat Kepalanya mulai berdenyut keras. Terasa sangat sakit, sakit yang sangat menusuk. Bukan, ini bukan karena sisa madu yang dikecapnya tadi. Tingkat alkohol pada madu fermentasi di wadah memang tinggi, namun jika hanya dicoba sekecap tak akan membuat mabuk. Lagipula gejala nya ini bukan seperti orang mabuk kebanyakan, hanya kepala yang sakit dan dirinya masih sadar sepenuhnya.

Berat beban tubuh Jungkook masih dapat dirasakannya menyender pada tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya dirinya membopong tubuh sedikit berisi itu dan membawanya atau meredakan mabuknya, tapi denyut pada kepalanya tak kunjung berhenti. Terasa semakin sakit tiap menitnya.

" _Ukhh_ —"

Ringisan tak dapat ditahannya. Dahinya berkerut saat tiba-tiba bayangan sesuatu berkeliaran secara random di otaknya. Bayangan itu seperti sebuah ingatan yang familiar, namun Taehyung merasa tak pernah sama sekali mengalami sesuatu seperti di ingatan tersebut.

Ingatan mengenai seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tak jelas. Terlihat menatap sendu segala hal, tapi Taehyung merasa asing dengan tempat dan segalanya. Terasa asing, namun sangat dekat dengannya.

.

.

Taehyung duduk terdiam disamping Jungkook yang tengah berbaring. Mereka tengah berada di ruang kamar si pemuda Jeon sekarang. Otaknya berpikir keras mengenai apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya bukan hanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi. Tapi, semua yang terjadi pada dirinya di lingkungan sekitarnya belakangan ini.

Bayangan samar yang muncul di ingatanya tadi merupakan salah satunya. Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai hal yang baru padanya, karena memang hanya terjadi satu kali padanya. Dirinya gelisah, seolah-olah jika tak menemukan titik terangnya, maka akan terjadi hal buruk disini. Otaknya mulai menghubungkan beberapa kejadian, tidak menutup kemungkinan semuanya berhubungan satu sama lainnya.

Pertama, yang menjadi awal dari semuanya, mengapa Jungkook terlempar ke masa lalu? Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang dapat dengan mudah terjawab, mengingat pemuda itu sendirilah yang dengan rasa keingin tahuannya yang tinggi sehingga membawanya ke masa ini. Tapi jika pertanyaanya diubah menjadi. Mengapa saat Jungkook terlempar ke masa lalu, pemuda itu malah bertemu dengannya? Mengapa Taehyung yang harus tahu asal-usul Jungkook? Sedangkan masih banyak orang lain disini. Tidak, perasaannya tidak mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah kebetulan semata, dimana Taehyung yang iseng tengah terduduk merenung dipinggir danau dan tiba-tiba melihat seorang pemuda jatuh dari langit. Tidak sesederhana itu menurutnya, otaknya mengatakan jika itu terjadi karena semata-mata memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Dirinya menyaksikan semuanya, mungkin saja ia juga ada hubungan dengan semua ini.

Maniknya menatap Jungkook yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Tadi sewaktu merintih kesakitan, untungnya seorang penjaga kebun istana datang menghampiri mereka dan kemudian meminta tambahan bantuan. Badannya yang tadinya bersandar kini memutar menghadap ke Jungkook, terkekeh kecil saat melihat pemuda tersebut yang memang menutup mata tapi dengan mulut terbuka. Manis sekali.

Matanya membelalak menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, kemudian menepuk pelan kedua sisi pipinya menyadarkan. Hahh.. tidak, tidak, bayangan bibir mereka yang menempel tadi benar-benar membekas di kepalanya. Taehyung bukannya sengaja ingin terus mengingatnya, tapi bayangan itu dengan sendirinya terus muncul. Itu adalah pertama kali untuknya. Dirinya bukannya kolot, karena tidak mungkin pangeran sepertinya tak pernah berciuman dengan gadis. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi, Taehyung terlalu sibuk dan tak sempat berpikir kesana.

Sekarang, dia merasakannya. Tapi, dengan seorang pria. Hahahah— ironis sekali.

Mulut Jungkook yang terbuka, kini mulai terlihat bergerak seperti tengah mengunyah makanan. Banyak pertanyaan mengenai pemuda ini yang masih dapat di jabarkannya. Seperti Putri Jungmin yang awalnya hanya menghilang, namun ternyata bertukar masa dengan Jungkook. Ah! Satu lagi, Banyangan ingatan yang muncul dipikiran Taehyung pun terjadi saat pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan semua ini?

"Eunghh.."

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini tengah menggeliat kecil dengan mulut yang bersuara, berantakan sekali pemuda ini. Matanya mulai terlihat membuka, dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat memperhatikan atap ruangan, sepertinya tengah mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Wajah kagetnya sangat ketara saat Taehyung mulai membuka suara. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh dengan ekspresi cengo menghadap Taehyung. "Duduk, dan minumlah ini. Ini akan meredakan kepalamu yang pusing."

Jungkook tak bergerak, masih dalam posisi dan ekspresi yang sama. Mungkin masih bingung, menurut Taehyung. Jadi, ia pun membantu menuntun duduk Jungkook.

"Memangnya, apa yang membuat kepalaku pusing?" Jungkook membuka suara dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dikiranya dirinya hanya tidur biasa, tapi ternyata tidur karena pusing.

Taehyung sendiri mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, "Kau tak mengingat apapun?" bertanya kembali yang dibalas gelengan kecil oleh Jungkook.

"Kau mabuk setelah ' _mencicipi_ ' madu fermentasi khusus pemulihan orang sakit. Masih tak ingat?"

Pose berpikir mulai dilakukan Jungkook, terlihat manis sekali dengan ujung bibir bagian atasnya yang digigit-gigit kecil. "Ahh.. aku ingat sekarang. Saat itu, aku juga tengah terhubung dengan Jungmin. Lalu setelahnya apa yaa..?"

Taehyung menggertakkan gigi belakangnya. Enak sekali pemuda ini berani menciumnya lebih dulu lalu melupakannya begitu saja. Seharusnya Taehyung yang harus melakukannya terlebih dulu!

Hng?! _Sial_! Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?! Tidak, itu pasti bukan Taehyung yang memikirkannya. Iya! Pasti ada sejenis iblis yang membisikkan hal tersebut padanya. Pasti!

"Kau.. sama sekali tak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Decakan keluar begitu saja tanpa dapat ditahan saat Jungkook kembali membalasnya dengan gelengan."Kau menciumku setelahnya. Tepat dibibir."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung tak percaya, "Eyy.. Tidak mungkin. Mana bisa seperti itu."

"Bisa! Kau bahkan menjilat leherku, dasar jorok. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja yaa melakukannya? Kau kan menyukaiku"

 _Benarkah?_

Jungkook mendengus sinis. Enak saja, begini-begini dia juga punya harga diri. Tak akan dilakukannya cara selicik itu untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang disukainya. "Jangan asal bicara! Sengaja? Tsk! Kau benar-benar melukaiku dengan perkataanmu."

Taehyung melipat tangan di depan dada, "Mengakulah.. Bahkan kau sengaja melakukannya saat sedang terhubung dengan Putri Jungmin. Kau ingin mengurangi saingan, benar?"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa membahas hal semacam ini?! Bukannya kau sangat tak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis? Lalu kenapa malah menggodaku dengan hal seperti ini?!"

"Yahh.. setelah ku pikir-pikir.. mungkin hal itu tak ada salahnya. Bukan berarti aku juga balik menyukaimu yaa.. Hanya saja itu sekarang terdengar seperti hal biasa bagiku. Jadi yahh.. seperti itu."

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah, apa-apaan ini? "Ahh.. jadi, sekarang kau tak keberatan kalau aku masih menyukaimu?"

"Hmm.. Tentu, itu hak mu."

"Lalu, apa kau akan balas menyukaiku?"

Taehyung berdiri, kakinya melangkah ke sebuah meja kecil diujung ruangan. Tangannya mengambil nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan untuk Jungkook. "Nahh.. sekarang kau harus makan."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya saat Taehyung tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya. Itu sebenarnya hanya pertanyaan main-main, tapi jujur saja Jungkook ingin mendengar balasannya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawablah!"

"Tsk! Tidak. Aku hanya tak menyangkal perasaanmu, tapi tidak untuk itu."

 _Setidaknya— belum.._

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, yahh setidaknya dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat Taehyung balik menyukainya. Bukannya Jungkook jahat karena ingin mengubah orientasi seksual seseorang yang bahkan di masanya belum di legal kan untuk hal semacam itu. Tapi, yahh.. Jungkook kan tidak ingin merasakan perasaan sepihak untuk pengalaman pertamanya, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk berusaha.

"Ah iya, Tae. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung saat sesuap bubur sudah masuk ke mulutnya. "Apa?"

"Tapi, aku akan bertanya lebih dulu. Kau menyukai Putri Jungmin?"

Wajah Taehyung terlihat bingung, namun pria itu mengangguk kecil yang membuat raut wajah Jungkook berubah seketika. "Iya, dia sepertinya orang yang baik" Wahh.. walaupun hanya arwah, saingannya tangguh juga. Pasti Putri itu akan melonjak kesenangan jika mendengar ucapan Taehyung tadi. "Tapi, hanya sekedar suka yahh.. yang seperti itu, bukan hal yang spesial." Sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik sedikit. Suka Taehyung ke Jungmin bukan hal spesial, jadi nanti Suka Taehyung ke dirinya harus spesial.

"Kau janji tak akan membenciku setelah kuberitahu hal ini kan?"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau beritahukan? Mencurigakan sekali."

Cengiran kecil keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang belepotan bubur, ia sengaja melakukannya. Ini adalah trik awal versi Jungkook untuk menggaet si Pangeran Joseon. "Bersihkan dulu bibirmu sebelum kembali berbicara."

Jungkook cemberut saat kode nya tak dapat ditangkap oleh si pangeran, "Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk. Bisa minta tolong bersihkan?" Dengan segala kegigihannya mencoba peruntungan lain yang membuat kedua alis Taehyung naik bingung.

Tapi, berhasil. Taehyung membersihkan bibir Jungkook sekarang dengan sapu tangan yang telah disediakan, tentu saja! Jangan berpikir lebih seperti Taehyung membersihkan bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya! Ini saja sudah merupakan kemajuan besar untuk Jungkook.

"Jadi begini—" pemuda Jeon memberitahukan mulai dari dirinya yang kembali membuka buku Sejarahnya, sampai dugaannya mengenai Putri Jungmin yang meninggal karena bertukar masa dengannya. "Jadi, karena di buku itu mengatakan bahwa Jungmin memang hilang dan ditemukan keesokan harinya dalam keadaan masih hidup, dan sekarang bahkan berminggu-minggu sudah Jungmin tak kunjung ditemukan. Apalagi si Putri itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal, dan yang bertukar masa dengan ku adalah arwahnya. Aku jadi menyimpulkan bahwa..."

"Jika kau tak kembali ke masa lalu dengan alat penemuan orang tuamu yang juga membuat Jungmin ke masa depan karena itu, besar kemungkinan semuanya akan terjadi sesuai apa yang tertulis di buku sejarahmu, begitu?" Jungkook mendengus keras, giliran hal seperti ini saja si Pangetan cepat sekali tanggap.

"Iya. Tapi, jika semuanya sudah terjadi seperti ini... pasti Jungmin sekarang sudah benar-benar meninggal, mengingat jasad dan arwahnya sudah terlalu lama dipisahkan dengan perbedaan masa yang cukup jauh. Dan.. semuanya karena kebodohanku."

Taehyung berdecak keras, "Jangan berpikiran begitu, mungkin memang inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Kau mungkin memang mengubah masa lalu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ini memang telah menjadi rencananya." Jungkook tahu, Taehyung tengah berbicara mengenai takdir sekarang. Tapi, apa iya memang sudah direncanakan? Harapannya semoga saja memang seperti itu.

 **~oOo~**

"Sudahlahh.. aku sudah tak apa, Wonwoo- _ya_ " Mingyu menahan lengan Wonwoo yang akan membuka perban ditangannya.

Gadis itu seakan tak mendengar dan terus saja meneruskan kegiatannya. "Aku tahu kau sudah tak apa, dan sekarang aku hanya ingin membuka perbannya. Bukankah luka nya sudah menghilang?"

Mingyu mengangguk kikuk, benar juga. "Itu.. apa kau tak ada tugas lain? Sejak tadi kau terus saja menjagaku."

Wonwoo sudah selesai membuka lilitan perban tersebut, tangannya dengan terampil menurunkan kembali lengan baju Mingyu, lalu melipat kecil bekas perban dan menaruhnya disamping untuk dibuangnya nanti. "Jangan begitu. Dipendengaranku, kau seolah-olah berkata lelah melihat wajahku yang selalu mucul dihadapanmu. Lagipula, Raja sendiri yang memerintahkan secara langsung untuk ini." Wonwoo menyiapkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya, berniat pergi. "Sekarang, tugas ku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi, jangan khawatir."

Mingyu mendengus kasar dan menarik tangan Wonwoo, menyentaknya sedikit kasar untuk kembali duduk. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan itu maksudku!"

Gadis itu sedikit meringis merasakan perih dipergelangan tangannya, "Kau selalu menolakku, Mingyu - _ya_ "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu. Kita hanya tak bisa bersama, aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit jika berhubungan dengan pria yang terus-terusan mendapatkan luka sepertiku. Ku mohon, carilah pria lain."

Wonwoo tertawa sumbang mendengarnya, "Kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang lebih membuatku sakit." Kembali berdiri sesuai niat awalnya, "Kau.. hanya menerimaku, apa sesusah itu? Kau selalu mengatakan tak ingin membuatku sakit karena dirimu yang sering terluka. Maka aku akan tetap menjawab, aku yang akan dengan senang hati merawat lukamu. Lagipula, bukan perkara biasa seorang prajurit mendapatkan luka. Bahkan Pangeran serta Putra Mahkota pun sering mendapatkannya, tapi Pemaisuri Seokjin tetap disampingnya dan aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

Tepat saat Wonwoo menggeser pintu ruangan Mingyu, Taehyung datang dengan Jungkook yang mengikuti dibelakang. Gadis dengan kedudukan sebagai seorang pelayan itu membungkuk kecil dan memberikan senyuman manis pada Jungkook, sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Taehyung berdehem sengaja saat melihat sang prajurit kepercayaannya tengah dalam keadaan gusar. Dirinya sudah tahu penyebabnya, karena hal seperti ini sangat sering terjadi pada Prajurit bodohnya ini.

"Menolak Wonwoo - _ssi_ lagi? Ckckck.. Kau sadarlah, dia sudah lama menunggu dan kau pun begitu. Apa salahnya menjalin hubungan? Dasar bodoh."

Jungkook yang mendengar lontaran kalimat Taehyung melirik sinis. Dasar! Seenaknya saja mengatai Prajuritnya bodoh, padahal dianya sendiri lebih dari kata bodoh. Yahh.. memang sihh hal ini berbeda dengan yang Jungkook alami, mengingat gender yang membedakannya. Tapi, tetap saja sama-sama ditolak oleh orang bodoh kan?

"Ah! Pangeran, anda datang? Halo, Jungkook - _ssi_."

Dengusan tak terima keluar begitu saja dari mulut Taehyung. "Tak perlu seformal itu jika sedang begini." protesannya itu dibalas dengan kekehan ringan oleh Mingyu.

Taehyung beralih melirik Jungkook yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya, "Kenapa diam disitu? Duduk dan tanyakanlah apapun yang ingin kau tahu pada Mingyu." Pemuda itu pun mengangguk kecil, dan mengikuti sesuai apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Jadi, aku ingin bercerita terlebih dahulu. Aku.. bermimpi tentang Putri Jungmin..." Jungkook terus menceritakan mengenai mimpinya dimana disana Jungmin dibunuh dengan anak panah oleh Jimin, termasuk keseharian si Putri yang sering bertemu Mingyu menitipkan mawar biru untuk Taehyung.

"Aku memang sering membuat janji bertemu dengan Putri itu. Memang setiap akan memberikan mawar biru, beliau lah yang bertemu denganku. Begitupula saat membuat perjanjian. Tapi pada hari kejadian, bukan putri Jungmin yang datang untuk membuat perjanjian bertemu. Melainkan seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai pelayan pribadinya."

Ekspresi penasaran tergambar jelas diwajah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Pelayan pribadi? Ini adalah petunjuk baru bagi mereka. "Siapa nama pelayan pribadi tersebut?"

Mingyu terlihat mengerutkan dahinya berpikir, "Seingatku, dia tak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, gadis itu memiliki wajah yang manis dan berkulit putih pucat."

Hng? Ciri-ciri itu terdengar tak asing bagi Jungkook, sebanarnya bagi Taehyung juga, tapi tak terlalu diambil pusing oleh pangeran tersebut. "Apa jika tersenyum lebar, gusinya juga sampai terlihat?" Jungkook sebenarnya tak ingin menuduh, tapi ciri-ciri sebelumnya benar-benar cocok dengan Yoongi. Tak ada salahnya mencoba peruntungan.

"Ah! Iya! Aku ingat karena ia pernah tersenyum lebar setelah berterimakasih padaku."

Tak salah lagi, atau mungkin salah? Entahlah, Jungkook berniat memastikannya setelah ini. Taehyung yang berada disampingnya mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi serius Jungkook. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan? Berbagilah."

"Entah kenapa, aku berpikir kalau pelayan yang dimaksud Mingyu adalah Min Yoongi."

"Min Yoongi? Maksudmu, teman yang pernah kau temui bersamaku sebelumnya?"

"Iya. Tapi, kenapa dia berbohong tentang jati dirinya padaku yang jelas-jelas baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

"Jangan mendekatinya lagi! Tak menutup kemungkinan gadis itu bekerjasama dengan Jendral Park, kita harus menemukan bukti dulu. Jika saat pertemuan pertama saja sudah berbohong, bisa jadi kau lah sasaran selanjutnya."

 **~oOo~**

Nyatanya, Jungkook sama sekali tak mengikuti saran Taehyung. Pemuda keras kepala itu sekarang tengah berjalan tergesa keluar istana, dirinya berniat akan menanyakan langsung semuanya pada Yoongi. Harus.

Langkah kakinya semakin melebar saat maniknya telah menangkap rumah sederhana Yoongi. Rutukan tak kunjung berhenti dilontarkannya, karena hanbeok yang mempersulit langkah lebarnya. Mengenakan training olah raga sekolahnya jauh lebih nyaman daripada ini. Tentu saja, Jungkook bodoh.

 _Tok tok tok—_

Tangannya tak sabaran mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Terus berulang karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari dalam. Dahinya mengerut, apakah Yoongi sedang tak ada di rumah? Ia pun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, namun terkunci.

Hahh.. padahal niatnya sudah bulat, jika benar Yoongi adalah pelayan pribadi Putri Jungmin, dan bekerjasama dengan Jimin untuk membunuh sang putri, ia akan langsung melabraknya. Jangan salahkan atas niat Jungkook, dirinya hanya meniru apa yang sering dilakukan oleh para gadis di sekolahnya. Bukankah sekarang ia tengah menyamar sebagai gadis? Dipikirannya, mungkin semua gadis akan melakukan hal yang sama, terserah di masa apapun.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan Jungkook pun berbalik, berniat kembali ke Istana. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia sudah terlanjur berada di luar sekarang, tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar atau sekedar mencicipi jajanan pasar.

Kakinya pun melangkah menyusuri padatnya pasar yang memang terjadi tiap harinya, sesekali berhenti di beberapa penjual makanan dan aksesoris. Hanya sekedar melihat, lalu pergi. Jungkook tak membawa uang, jika kalian lupa.

Entah karena memang kebetulan atau sudah takdir, manik Jungkook menangkap sosok Yoongi yang tengah berjalan keluar arena pasar. Jalurnya bukan kearah rumah sederhananya, melainkan... Jika tak salah ingat, itu adalah jalur menuju perbatasan kerajaan. Karena memang rasa ingin tahu dan rasa ingin melabrak nya yang besar, Jungkook pun berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Yoongi. Tak lupa dengan menjaga jarak, karena Jungkook ingin melihat dulu apa yang akan dilakukan Yoongi diperbatasan. Apakah memang ingin ke perbatasan atau menyebrang ke wilayah kerajaan Goryeo?

Jungkook terus mengikuti dan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara langkah saat Yoongi memasuki hutan perbatasan dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah sisi lain dari jalur menuju Kerajaan Goryeo. Memangnya sedang apa gadis ini ketempat sepi seperti ini sendirian?

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat Yoongi memasuki sebuah pondok disana. "Apa yang dilak— _Akhh_.."

Ucapannya terpotong menjadi teriakan kesakitan saat sesuatu terasa menghantam keras kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, terlihat Yoongi keluar dari pondok tersebut dan menatap kaget kearahnya.

 _"Berani sekali tikus kecil sepertimu memata-matai rencanaku seperti ini."_

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 10 update yeyy..

Niat update subuh seperti biasa, tapi malah ketiduran wkwkwk..

Sekarang, tebak sendiri apa yang bakal terjadi. Dan please... kasi respon donggg... diriku udh pusing mikirin ide buat ch selanjutnya, tapi kebanyakan siders wkwkwk.. (Ikutin Wonwoo tertwa sumbang)

Terimakasih banyak (banget) (sangat) buat yang udah respon di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Hai... Welcome new reader kkk.. sok inggris akunya.

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | **Jieunjilee** | **ExileZee** | _**Kyunie** **:* 3**_ | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :* 3**_ | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | **Kimizaku** | _**Guest** _ | LittleDeviL94 | _**Albus Covallaria majalis :* 3** _ | _**dwi-yomi :* 3**_ | _**Swaggxr13 :*** _ | _**Ly379** :*_ | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | _**odorayaki** :* _ | _**Jeon97Kim** :* 3_ | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | _**sugarydlight** _ | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | _**lioneatbunny** _ | bunnykookie | Onye lucu | Rena Shimazaki | **JeonCarmy** | **syafitrinf9f** | _**fad24** _ | Pongpongie | **Hannie** | **MinMiJK** | **vkooknokookv** | riigumtanshua | 9597 | pecintaoppa | ndnochu | **karlienjustien** | **Jk97b** | **Suni Mozaa** | titamarlina357 | Hatake Hikari | LianaPark | cuicuiwow | kimouna | Iis899 | ByunBaekh614 | PRISNA CHO | ara'seo | vkookie | callystachoi | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

 **Review lagi yaaa~**

Okee.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... Tunggu aku di Jum'at berkah berikutnya yaa~

* * *

 **Jum'at, 31 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kampus Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	11. Chapter 11: Let Me Know

_Seorang pemuda terlihat berlari cepat membawa sesuatu dipelukannya. Semilir angin dari arah berlawanan menerbangkan poninya sehingga dahi indah itu terlihat penuh, kepalanya sesekali diputarkan kebelakang sekedar melihat sudah sejauh mana dirinya menghindari kejaran massa._

 _Ya. Dirinya baru saja mencuri sebuah tas dari seorang Pria kaya berpenampilan aneh. Namun hanya sebuah bukulah yang ada dipelukannya kini, tas tadi sudah dibuangnya pada tikungan sebelumnya tapi dirinya bahkan masih saja dikejar-kejar seperti ini._

 _Keringat lelah mulai membasahi tubuhnya, kulit kecoklatannya bahkan terlihat bertambah kusam karena debu dan asap polusi kendaraan yang lewat. Saat maniknya melihat sebuah gang sempit, pria itu mulai menyembunyikan tubuhnya, mencoba mengelabuhi para massa._

 _Hahh.. Jika seperti ini, sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Dia tak mendapatkan apapun! Hanya sebuah buku, dan itu tak cukup untuk biaya sekolahnya. Sial! Pria itu mulai merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya membuang tas yang sudah susah payah dicuri tanpa mengambil sebuah dompet atau sejenisnya._

 _Kepalanya menyembul dari balik tembok, melirik sekeliling sekedar memastikan keadaan aman sebelum keluar dari persembunyian. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah cepat, berlari kearah halte terdekat. Tujuannya adalah rumah sekarang, Rumah kumuhnya dengan masih membawa buku yang dicurinya. Memang tak berguna, tapi paling tidak ini adalah hasil curiannya untuk hari ini._

 _Disisi lain, pria yang menjadi korban perampokan memungut tas punggung hitamnya. Seringaian terukir dibibir tipisnya saat maniknya tak menangkap keberadaan sesuatu di dalam tas tersebut. Keberadaan sebuah buku wasiat moyangnya, buku kumuh dengan tulisan Sejarah pada sisi kanan atas._

 _"Tak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini, semua sudah ditakdirkan." gumaman pria itu pada keheningan jalan terdengar, ada sisipan kekehan disetiap kalimatnya, "Tiga tahun lagi, Masa lalu akan berubah sesuai takdir." — **SEOUL 2013**_

 **~oOo~**

 **What If**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 **INI ANEH! INI FANTASY! JANGAN COBA DIPIKIRKAN KALAU GK MAU PUSING**.

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

"Ughh.." suara ringisan terdengar memecahkan kesunyian di sebuah pondok yang terletak di tengah hutan perbatasan. Ringisan tersebut berasal dari sosok Jungkook yang kini telah membuka pelan kelopak matanya dan membiasakan diri dari sengatan matahari yang masuk melewati celah atap pondok yang rusak.

Kepalanya terasa berat, sangat sakit -bahkan hanya untuk digerakkan kesamping. Seluruh bagian badannya terasa sakit, pegal yang menyiksa disetiap sendi. Maniknya mulai meneliti keadaan sekitar, dan terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan terikat, serta bayangan aliran darah yang mengering pada pipinya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Bahkan untuk berpikir dan mengingat pun, dirinya tak sanggup.

Mencoba tetap tenang dengan menghirup napas dalam, sebelum "Hmphh–" Jungkook dengan cepat menahan napasnya begitu indra penciumannya mencium bau busuk yang memenuhi pondok. Ini seperti bau bangkai yang benar-benar busuk.

"Wahh.. Kau sudah sadar? Cepat sekali." Kepala Jungkook menoleh pelan kearah datangnya suara. Geraman kecil lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya saat maniknya menangkap sosok Jendral Park Jimin yang berdiri angkuh dekat pintu masuk. Benar dugaanya, Jimin ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Brengsek! Apa mau mu, sialan!" Jungkook berteriak dengan wajah memerah, mulutnya tak di bekap seperti aksi penculikan pada umumnya yang membuatnya bebas mengeluarkan suara.

Pandangan tak percaya yang dibuat-buat begitu ketara dari ekspresi Jimin, kekehan cemooh terdengar sembari dirinya mendekati gadis manis yang tengah terikat dipojokan itu. "Mulutmu jelas sangat kotor untuk dianggap sebagai Jungmin. Kau siapa sebenarnya, huh? Berani sekali memata-matai mitraku."

Begitu ucapan itu selesai, seorang gadis terlihat masuk dari pintu utama pondok dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Jimin.

Jungkook sendiri memandang datar sosok yang tengah menunduk itu. Yoongi, dirinya sudah ingat sekarang. Benar dugaan Taehyung, dua orang ini adalah dalang dari semua ini. "Kau sembunyikan dimana Putri Jungmin?" Tak ingin mengungkit masalah identitas aslinya, Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

Dengusan kecil terdengar, sebelum Jimin menjawab, "Kau belum sadar dengan keadaan sekitar? Jungmin sejak tadi ada disampingmu, manis"

Sempat mengerutkan dahinya bingung sebelum Jungkook dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya menghadap bagian kiri dan kanannya. Tak ada apa-apa disana, hanya setumpuk dedaunan kering pada bagian kirinya dekat dinding kayu pondok. Maniknya menyipit saat menyadari ada yang janggal dengan tumpukan daun tak beraturan tersebut. Begitu dirinya mulai menghirup napas, ia menyadari bahwa dari situlah bau busuk itu berasal. Bahkan dari tempatnya, Jungkook dapat melihat beberapa belatung yang keluar dari tumpukan daun tersebut.

 _Jangan bilang_ —

"Sudah menemukannya?" Jimin yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook mencoba bertanya. "Benar sekali. Dibawah tumpukan itu memang ada Jungmin."

Pandangan tak percaya dilayangkan Jungkook pada Jendral itu. Jika sesuatu yang berada dibalik daun itu adalah jasad Jungmin, berarti benar Putri itu sudah mati?

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, huh?"

Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dada, mencoba menimang apakah ia memberitahukan tujuannya apa tidak. Keputusanpun diambil, mengingat Jungkook memang tak ada hubungannya dengan niat awalnya.

"Kau hanya pendatang baru, tak tahu apa-apa. Biar ku perjelas, aku hanya menginginkan Jungmin mati dalam keheningan. Tak perlu khawatir, sudah beberapa minggu berjalan dari hari kejadian. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu jasadnya rata dengan tanah, dan setelahnya akan memerintahkan beberapa dari prajurit untuk memeriksa bagian pondok ini. Kau sudah dapat menebak kejadian setelahnya, bukan?"

Jimin terkekeh saat mendapati pandangan geram tak lepas dari manik indah Jungkook, "Benar. Jungmin akan ditemukan dalam keadaan hanya tersisa belulang saja—" menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, pandangannya terlihat menyendu, "–seperti yang terjadi pada Ibuku." melanjutkan, kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan kilatan aneh dimata, "Dan kau, akan merasakan hal yang sama karena telah berani mencoba merusak rencanaku."

"Anda sudah bertindak sangat jauh, Tuan. Jungkook sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan tujuan awal anda." Yoongi mulai bersuara, nada terdengar bergetar dan takut.

"Kau diamlah. Jika rencanaku terhadap Jungmin berajalan dengan lancar, serta pengganggu ini juga lenyap. Kita akan menikah sebagai ucapan terimakasihku padamu."

Jungkook dapat melihat rahang Yoongi yang mengeras menahan kesal. Oh! Sepertinya dirinya dapat membaca situasi sekarang. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa Yoongi melakukan hal ini hanya demi balasan cinta dari pria brengsek ini?!

"Aku.. tak mengerti.." pandangan dua orang itu beralih ke Jungkook yang baru saja membuka suara, "Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Jungmin dengan Ibumu?"

Sempat hening sejenak, sebelum Jimin bersuara, "Aku tak tahu mengapa harus mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi, aku akan tetap menceritakannya—"

Lontaran cerita terus keluar secara beraturan dari bibir tebal Jimin. Semuanya berawal dari saat itu, saat dimana Jimin diceritakan semuanya oleh seorang Pejabat Goryeo – _Orang yang menghamili Ibunya, sosok yang tentu saja adalah ayah kandungnya_ –.

Pejabat Goryeo itu mengatakan bahwa Ibu Jimin tidak meninggal karena melahirkannya, ada rencana jahat dari kematian sang Ibu. Wanita yang merupakan mantan calon selir Raja itu ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan hanya tersisa belulang ditumpukan daun belakang Istana Goryeo. Memang sedikit yang mengetahui hal tersebut dikarenakan sang Raja tak ingin jika hal ini merusak reputasi kerajaannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya, Raja menyembunyikan hal ini semata-mata karena dialah pelaku yang telah membunuh Ibu dari Jendral Park tersebut. Yang lebih membuat Jimin geram sehingga menyusun rencana balasan seperti ini adalah, karena alasan sang Raja membunuh Ibunya benar-benar tak dapat diterima.

Pejabat Goryeo, yang juga merupakan ayah nya itu mengatakan bahwa Ibunya sering sekali memohon pada Raja untuk dijadikan istri sah. Padahal Ayah kandungnya sendiri sudah bersedia bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Ibunya. Namun, sang Ibu bersikeras karena ingin sang anak menjadi orang terpandang nantinya. Oleh sebab itulah, Raja Kyuhyun menjadi murka karena lelah dihasut seperti itu. Tak hanya itu, Raja Kyuhyun meneguhkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Ibu dari Jendral Park karena wanita itu sempat akan meracuni Ratu Sungmin, sang Istri tercinta.

Begitulah sepenggal cerita yang didengarnya dari sang Ayah kandung. Dirinya sempat tak terima, bahwa Ibunya meninggal hanya karena permintaan yang tak terkabulkan serta percobaan pembunuhan yang gagal. Sangat tidak terima. Masih ada hukuman yang lain, mengapa harus membunuh ibunya seperti itu? Si Jendral benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya sang Ibu meninggal dalam keheningan, tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Kau sama saja. Membunuh hanya karena cerita yang tak jelas kebenarannya." Jungkook membuka suara dengan manik memandang datar sang Jendral. "Kau yakin, apa yang dikatakan Pejabat Goryeo itu benar adanya?"

Raut Jimin yang sebelumnya sendu setelah menceritakan masalah sang Ibu, kini berangsur memerah menahan marah mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Tentu saja! Aku percaya, karena dia adalah Ayah kandungku!"

"Jangan lupakan bahwa Ayah kandungmu lah yang menghamili Ibumu diluar nikah."

Jimin meraih anak panah dipunggungnya, dan mengarahkan busurnya kearah Jungkook, "Cukup sudah. Aku akan membunuhmu, gadis sialan! Berani sekali menuduh satu-satunya orang yang ku percaya selama ini."

"Satu-satunya? Jadi... Kau menganggapku apa selama ini? Aku bahkan telah mengikuti segala perintahmu." Yoongi menyela tak terima yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Jendral tersebut.

"Kau tetap diam, Min Yoongi. Aku sudah mengatakan akan menikah denganmu jika semua ini selesai. Aku hanya tinggal melepas anak panah ini, dan—"

"Jangan menyentuhnya, Park Jimin!"

Manik semua orang yang berada di ruang sempit pondok itu beralih kearah pintu utama menatap seseorang yang baru saja bersuara. Raut Jungkook yang awalnya takut saat ujung lancip anak panah terarah padanya kini terlihat lega melihat kalau Taehyung lah yang tengah berdiri dan melangkah memasuki pondok.

Jimin sendiri terlihat bertambah marah melihat sosok pangeran tersebut. Sudah dipastikan, rencana awalnya akan gagal setelah ini. Kecuali, jika ia membunuh dua pengganggu ini sekaligus.

"Jangan coba berpikir untuk membunuhku juga." Taehyung berucap seakan dapat membaca pikiran sang Jendral, padahal dirinya hanya menebak saja. "Setidaknya, cobalah berpikir mengenai kejanggalan dari ceritamu tadi."

"Kau sama saja, sialan!"

 _Syutt_ —

Anak panah meluncur kearah Taehyung setelah teriakan tak terima dari Jimin keluar. Beruntunglah dirinya yang merupakan seorang pemimpin perang, hal seperti ini dengan mudah dihindarinya. Meski baju bagian bahunya sedikit robek akibat terserempet bagian tajam panah.

"Kau salah. Semua yang dikatakan Pejabat Goryeo itu adalah kebohongan." Taehyung berucap cepat saat melihat Jimin kembali meraih anak panah dipunggungnya. "Setidaknya, dengarkan aku dulu."

 _Syutt_ —

Anak panah kedua meluncur begitu saja kearah dinding kayu disamping kanan Taehyung. Dia sudah terpojok sekarang, jika Jimin meluncurkan panah ketiganya, ia tak tahu harus menghindar kemana lagi. "Ayahmu, Pejabat Goryeo itu sudah ditangkap sekarang. Atas tuduhan membunuh mantan calon selir Raja, yang merupakan Ibumu."

Ucapan itu sukses menghentikan peegerakan Jimin menarik tali busurnya. Maniknya menatap minta penjelasan kearah Taehyung.

"Semuanya salah. Kau telah dibohongi olehnya. Peran Raja Kyuhyun dalam ceritamu tadi adalah Peran dari Pejabat Goryeo itu sendiri. Dialah dalang dari kematian ibumu."

Suasana hening, semua orang dalam ruangan terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Taehyung. Pangeran itu menghela napasnya sejenak saat maniknya menangkap Jungkook yang dalam keadaan kurang baik disana. Paling tidak, dirinya tak terlambat. Berterimakasih pada Yoongi yang mengirim pesan padanya melalui seorang petani Joseon mengenai Jungkook yang dijadikan tahanan disebuah pondok yang terletak di perbatasan kerajaan.

"Ayahmu berjanji bahkan pada Raja untuk bertanggung jawab karena telah menghamili Ibumu setelah kelahiranmu. Tapi, itu hanyalah siasat si Pejabat Goryeo untuk mengambil alih tahta Kerajaan. Pria itu membunuh Ibumu karena kesal wanita itu terus meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Akhirnya, rencananya beralih setelah membunuh ibumu. Rencana yang akan melibatkan dirimu, mempropokasimu dan menanamkan kebencian pada keluarga kerajaan. Memanfaatkan posisimu untuk membantunya pada niat awal mengambil alih tahta."

"Tutup mulutmu! Hentikan omong kosong ini! Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja?!"

 _Syutt_ —

"Ughh.." Panah ketiga meluncur dan berhasil mengenai lengan kanan Taehyung. Dirinya masih dapat bersyukur tembakan Jimin meleset pasti karena pikiran sang Jendral yang sedang kacau.

"Taehyung!" Sang Pangeran melirik sekilas kearah Jungkook yang menampilkan raut khawatirnya, mencoba menenangkannya dengan senyuman. Mencoba mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk tak terlalu banyak bergerak agar ikatan pada tubuhnya tak melukai.

"Sadarlah Park Jimin. Kau yang harusnya menghentikan semuanya. Kau balas dendam pada orang yang salah. Secara terang-terangan, kau justru membantu pelaku atas kematian ibumu."

"KU BILANG, DIAMLAH!"

 _Syutt_ —

Kali ini panah itu meluncur kearah Jungkook dan mengenai tepat perut sebelah kanannya. "Akhh.."

"Brengsek!"

 _Bugh_ —

Taehyung tak dapat membendung rasa marahnya. Pangeran itu menerjang tubuh Jimin yang lebih pendek darinya, melemparkan busur yang dipegang oleh Pangeran tersebut dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah sang Jendral. Maniknya berair perih melihat Jungkook yang terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulut, dadanya sesak saat perut pemuda yang masih berpakaian pelayan wanita itu mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hentikan!" Yoongi mencoba menghentikan pukulan keras Taehyung pada Jimin. Wajah sang Jendral sudah dipenuhi banyak darah akibat kepalan tangan keras yang terus menghantam setiap inchi tulang bagian wajahnya.

Taehyung menghentikan pukulannya saat maniknya menangkap Jungkook sudah dalam keadaan lemas. Pemuda itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya setengah sadar.

"Tidak! Jungkook-ah.. Ya! Bertahanlah!" Ucapan-ucapan menyadarkan terus terlontar dari bibir tebalnya. Dirinya mulai membawa Jungkook kedalam rengkuhan hangat saat sebelumnya membuka ikatan tali pada tubuh pemuda itu. Tangannya memegang pinggiran perut yang terluka, mencoba menahan agar tak banyak darah yang keluar.

"T–taeh..hhh.." Jungkook berucap terputus, tangannya meraih lengan baju Taehyung yang berada diperutnya. "A–kuhh.. takh mau m-matiih..hh.." Ia tak mau mati, setidaknya jangan mati di masa ini. Dirinya masih ingin melihat wajah orang tuanya, Jungkook belum meminta maaf atas kenakalannya selama ini. Dirinya masih ingin terus bersama Taehyung, setidaknya sampai sang Pangeran membalas perasaannya. Dirinya tak mau mati dan setelahnya menjadi arwah penasaran. Tak mau.

"Diamlah. Aku akan membawamu ke tabib, sekarang." Taehyung mengangkat tubuh lemah itu, berlari tergesa keluar pondok tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Diluar sana, terlihat rombongan dari dua kerajaan berlari kearahnya. Terlihat kedua Raja serta Putra Mahkota memimpin dibagian depan. Dirinya masih punya harapan, ia setidaknya akan meminjam kuda untuk membawa Jungkook.

"TAE! AWAS!"

Teriakan Putra mahkota terdengar, pria itu terlihat mengisayratkannya dengan tangan agar bergeser. Memang kenapa?

 _Syutt_ —

Taehyung menelan ludahnya saat merasakan tusukan benda tajam pada punggungnya. Badannya berbalik dan menangkap keberadaan Jimin yang mengarahkan anak panah padanya.

 _Syutt_ — _Syutt_ —

"Ughh.." "Arghh"

Dua anak panah meluncur bersamaan. Satu anak panah yang berasal dari Jimin mengarah tepat ke jantung Taehyung, satunya lagi yang berasal dari salah satu prajurit Joseon mengarah tapat ke jantung Jimin.

Pangeran itu berlutut, mencoba terus mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Jungkook. Jantungnya terasa panas, panas yang sangat menyakitkan. Maniknya sempat melirik kearah Jungkook yang juga melihatnya dengan pandangan lemah, setetes air mata terlihat jatuh dari manik keduanya saat menyadari takdir kejam yang terjadi.

Takdir mempermainkan mereka, mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Taehyung merutuk betapa takdir yang sangat kejam, menyiksanya karena baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang. Menyadari perasaanya setelah semua yang terjadi. Menyadari perasaannya disaat-saat terakhir seperti ini.

"Aku.. mencintaimu"

Tubuhnya roboh dengan pandangan gelap menguasai saat ucapan itu terlontar sangat jelas dari bibirnya yang penuh muntahan darah.

 **~oOo~**

 **2016**

 **Seoul**

Jungmin terlihat mondar-mandir tak tentu arah dengan jam tangan digenggaman yang tak pernah dilepaskannya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tak tenang sejak tadi. Dirinya terus memikirkan masa asalnya, sebenarnya ada apa disana? Jungkook sama sekali tak menghubunginya, apa sesuatu tengah terjadi?

"Aku hanya tinggal mengoperasikan monitor ini, dan semuanya akan bekerja." Suara bass Tuan Jeon terdengar, maniknya melirik pasangan suami istri yang kini tengah sibuk memasang dan menghubungkan berbagai macam sesuatu yang panjang – _setahunya itu bernama kabel, Tuan Jeon sendiri yang mengatakannya_ –.

"Ku harap setelah ini, Jungkook dapat kembali lagi."

 _Bip bip_ —

Terdengar suara pengaman pintu ditekan begitu Nyonya Jeon mengakhiri ucapannya. Ketiganya, termasuk arwah Jungmin menatap heran kearah pintu Laboratorium yang perlahan terbuka.

Manik Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon melebar begitu melihat seorang Pria yang baru saja memasuki Laboratorium mereka.

"Hoseok - _ah_.. Akhirnya, kau datang juga." Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah kearah seorang pria berkulit putih yang dipanggilnya Hoseok tadi, dan memberikan pelukan rindu yang langsung dibalas oleh sang pemuda.

"Hahh.. Aku sangat merindukan bibi.." maniknya beralih menatap Pria paruh baya yang juga tengah melangkah kearahnya.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Bibimu telah memanggil beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Kekehan dilayangkan oleh Hoseok sembari menjabat tangan pamannya. "Tak ada alasan khusus, karena memang hari ini lah seharusnya aku datang."

Pasangan suami istri itu sontak memutar mata bersamaan saat mendengar lontaran kalimat yang diucapkan oleh keponakan mereka, "Kami juga sedang membutuhkan keahlian paranormal mu disini. Sepupumu yang nakal sampai sekarang belum juga kembali, kami yakin kau sudah tahu semuanya kan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari melangkah kearah sebuah alat yang sudah disempurnakan itu. "Tentu saja tahu. Aku bahkan sudah mengetahuinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

Raut heran begitu kentara dari wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, ada seorang pemuda yang merampok tasku. Sebelumnya, aku sudah tahu kejadiannya akan seperti itu, oleh sebab itu aku memasukkan buku peninggalan leluhur kedalamnya. Dan.. Bam!—" menghentikan sejenak ucapannya sembari mengukir senyum, "Semuanya terjadi seperti dugaanku. Aku sangat yakin, pemuda itu pasti sudah membuka buku itu dan terlempar ke masa lalu setelah membaca setiap bait tulisan di dalamnya."

"Terlempar ke masa lalu? Maksudmu.. tempat Jungkook berada sekarang?" Tuan Jeon melontarkan pertayaan yang diangguki singkat oleh Hoseok.

"Yup, benar sekali paman. Dan, apa paman tahu? Buku leluhur itu adalah buku Jungkook, yang ditinggalkannya di masa lalu. Paman akan langsung mengenali tulisan tangan anak itu begitu melihatnya."

"Aku.. tak mengerti. Jadi maksudmu, Jungkook dan pria yang kembali ke masa lalu itu adalah takdir?" Nyonya Jeon mencoba mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tak dimengertinya.

"Iya, bibi. Semua sudah ditakdirkan, dan masa lalu yang berubah karena mereka juga sudah ditakdirkan." Tangannya meraba pelan setiap sudut alat di depannya dengan manik yang berkilat senang seakan telah berhasil memecahkan takdir yang tersembunyi. "Masa lalu telah berubah. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Pemuda pencuri itu terlempar ke masa lalu yang membuat Istri dari Raja Joseon meninggal. Dan tahun ini, Jungkook terlempar ke masa lalu yang membuat seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Goryeo meninggal."

Jungmin terkejut begitu maniknya bersitatap dengan Hoseok. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan pandangan lurus tepat ke matanya. "Dan.. apa paman dan bibi tahu? Tanpa sengaja, Putri yang seharusnya masih hidup malah terlempar ke masa depan dalam wujud arwah. Disitulah.. letak perubahan besar masa lalu."

Kaki sang Putri melangkah mundur seiring dengan langkah Hoseok yang maju. "Maaf atas semuanya, Jungmin - _ssi_. Saat kembali nanti, kau sudah meninggal, dan itu adalah takdir yang telah berubah."

"T-tidak mungkin."

Sepasang suami istri itu merinding sendiri melihat tingkah Hoseok yang berbicara sendiri. Pemuda itu juga menampilkan senyum bersalah, "Maafkan aku, tapi jangan salahkan aku. Salahkanlah kedua pemuda yang namanya telah tercatat sebagai orang pengubah takdir. Aku pernah berusaha menghindarinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun, seberapa kuatpun aku berusaha, takdir Taehyung tetaplah seperti itu."

Jungmin semakin terkejut begitu nama Pangeran yang dikaguminya tersisip dalam kalimat pemuda didepannya. Tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang kalau Taehyung juga berasal dari masa depan?

"Apa sama sekali tak terbesit dipikiranmu alasan mengapa Jungkook muncul di masa lalu tepat di depan Taehyung?" Hoseok berucap seolah-olah memang tahu segala, pemuda itu berucap seperti melihat langsung segala kejadian pada masa lalu. "Itu karena mereka berasal dari masa yang sama. Tak perlu ada perubahan besar jika seperti itu, seperti menghilangkan ingatan orang lain yang melihat kemunculan Jungkook misalnya."

"Hahh.. lelah sekali rasanya. Aku memang tahu segalanya, tapi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa"

"Kau sebenarnya sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Hoseok - _ah_?" Nyinya Jeon mencoba mendekati sang keponakan, yang langsung berbalik kearahnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ada seorang putri dari masa lalu yang terlempar ke sini, bibi. Sayangnya dalam wujud arwah." Menjawab sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati alat dengan dinding bening ditengah ruangan. "Ini sudah sempurna, bukan? Karena sekitar lima menit lagi, Jungkook akan datang bersama seseorang. Aku juga sudah menghubungi ambulan."

Tepat lima menit setelahnya, cahaya terang menyilaukan keluar dari alat tersebut, bertepatan dengan tersedotnya arwah Jungmin kedalam dan menghilang meninggalkan kabut putih. Beriringan dengan menghilangnya kabut tersebut, dua tubuh terlihat tergeletak saling tindih di dalam alat tersebut. Darah segar masih membekas pada pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Jungkook-ah!"

 **~oOo~**

 **1415**

 **Joseon**

Manik setiap orang membelalak melihat kejadian saling lempar anak panah di depan mereka, ditambah lagi setelah melihat tubuh Taehyung ambruk dengan Jungkook dipelukannya. Sang Putra Mahkota yang pertamakali sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, dengan cepat memerintahkan prajuritnya agar membawa tubuh dua orang itu ke tabib.

Beberapa prajurit langsung mematuhinya dan bertindak lebih dulu menggiring dua tubuh itu keluar hutan. Dua Raja yang sedari hanya memperhatikan mulai mengambil alih bagian pondok dan memeriksa semuanya. Putra Mahkota ikut membantu dengan memeriksa keadaan Jimin, dirinya sebenarnya akan mengikuti prajurit yang membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tapi, setelah ini.

Tubuh tegap Raja Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar begitu membongkar tumpukan daun mencurigakan disudut ruangan. Tubuh hancur sang Putri terlihat di depan matanya. Wajah Putri tercintanya hancur termakan ulat dengan pakaian anggunnya yang sudah terlihat lusuh tercemar tanah.

"J–Jungmin -ah.." berlutut meratapi nasip sang anak yang begitu tragis. Mata yang biasanya bersinar tegas, kini terlihat rapuh dengan tetesan likuid yang terus mengalir.

Raja Jongin hanya terdiam menyaksikan dan mendengar isakan lirih Raja yang terkenal tangguh itu.

Disisi lain, beberapa Prajurit yang membawa tubuh rapuh Taehyung dan Jungkook terus melajukan kereta mereka cepat.

 _Gruduk gruduk_ —

Satu prajurit yang memimpin mulai panik saat tanah yang dilalui kereta mereka mulai bergetar. "Ada apa ini? Cepat periksa! Kita tak akan bisa terusa jalan jika seperti ini!"

Prajurit lain yang mendengar perintah tersebut, mulai memeriksa sekitar, "Pak, tanah disekitar sini tidak bergetar. Hanya tanah disanalah yang bergetar."

Mendengar laporan dari salah satu prajuritnya, pemimpin itu melangkah mendekati sekedar memastikan diikuti oleh semua prajurit lainnya. Meninggalkan kereta pada tanah yang masih bergetar.

Tepat ketika kaki mereka menginjak tanah yang tak bergetar, Kereta dibelakang mereka tenggelam oleh tanah yang langsung memisahkan diri. "Apa-apaan ini? Ada Pangeran Taehyung dan Jungkook- _ssi_ di dalam sana! Cepat selamatkan!"

Mereka mulai mendekat kearah tanah yang kini telah berubah menjadi jurang. "Tak bisa, pak. Jurang ini sangat dalam, bahkan ujungnyapun tak terlihat."

Mereka hanya tak tahu, bahwa sebelum kereta itu terjatuh menyentuh daratan diujung sana, tubuh kedua orang yang berada di dalam kereta tersebut sudah menghilang meninggalkan kabut putih yang bercampur dengan kabut alami hutan.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 11 update yeyy..

Bagaimana buat chapter ini? Udh kembali kan? Kkkk~

Ciee.. siapa nihh yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya, berhasil yaa~

Percaya gk percaya, aku nulisnya mulai jam 6 pagi tadi. Sibuk tugas terus sihh hufftt..

Sekarang, mereka udh di masa depan. Mau tebak apa yg bakal terjadi lagi? Heheheh..

Terimakasih buat yang udh respon di chapter sebelumnya, apalagi sampe nyempetin Review Makasih banget~

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | _ **Jieunjilee** _ | **ExileZee** | _**Kyunie** **:* (3**_ | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :* (3**_ | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | _**Kimizaku** _ | _**Guest** _ | LittleDeviL94 | _**Albus Covallaria majalis :* (3** _ | _**dwi-yomi :* 3**_ | _**Swaggxr13** :* (3 _| _**Ly379** :* (3_ | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | _**odorayaki** :* (3 _ | _**Jeon97Kim** :* (3_ | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | _**sugarydlight** _ | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | _**lioneatbunny** :* _| bunnykookie | Onye lucu | Rena Shimazaki | **JeonCarmy** | **syafitrinf9f** | _**fad24** :* _ | Pongpongie | _**Hannie** _ | _**MinMiJK** _ | **vkooknokookv** | riigumtanshua | 9597 | pecintaoppa | ndnochu | _**karlienjustien** _ | _**Jk97b** _ | _**Suni Mozaa**_ | titamarlina357 | Hatake Hikari | LianaPark | **cuicuiwow** | **kimouna** | **Iis899** | **ByunBaekh614** | PRISNA CHO | **ara'seo** | vkookie | callystachoi | ducik49 | Kim04My | **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** | irisjulianamethyst | **PricesBlue** | Sohwapark8894 | wirna | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

* * *

 **Jum'at, 07 April 2017**

 **Di Kampus Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	12. Chapter 12: Awake

_Taehyung menutup wajahnya sebatas mata dengan kerudung hodie yang yang melapisi seragam sekolahnya. Manik tajam itu mengintip sedikit memperhatikan keadaan sekitar koridor yang tak dapat dikatakan lenggang karena ini memang waktu istirahat pertama._

 _Beberapa siswa melenggang begitu saja melewatinya, mengabaikan eksistensinya, tak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Sebenarnya, Taehyung juga tak terlalu ambil pusing, karena dirinya juga bahkan tak peduli dengan mereka semua. Si Pemuda Kim memang adalah seorang yang misterius, –aneh– jika para siswa itu yang menyebutnya. Menakutkan, apabila manikmu bersitatap dengan manik tajamnya, seakan-akan tergambar dirimu yang tercabik-cabik pada beningnya bola mata coklat tua itu._

 _Selain itu, mereka juga tak akan mendapat apa-apa jika berteman atau hanya sekedar menegur Taehyung. Orangnya tak terlalu cerdas meski tak bodoh, dan.. Miskin. Si Miskin yang misterius, tepatnya._

 _Kaki panjangnya melangkah berlawanan arah dengan beberapa siswa yang bertujuan ke Kantin, karena itu memang bukan tujuannya. Ia akan ke atap sekolah seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tidur –atau sering disebut waktu pengumpulan energi olehnya–. Tapi tak semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, karena pada genggaman tangan sebelah kanannya terdapat sebuah buku yang terlihat kecoklatan termakan zaman._

 _Pantat tak berisinya mulai bersentuhan dengan sebuah meja kayu pendek yang terletak dipojokan atap. Pandangan bosan mulai nampak pada kilatan maniknya saat kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku kuno yang dibawanya. Buku kuno ini... apa ya Taehyung menyebutnya? Ini tak berguna, tak ada untungnya mendapat hasil curian seperti ini. Tapi tak tahu kenapa, tangan panjangnya secara begitu saja meraih benda itu dari dalam tas yang dicurinya dan membuang sisanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Taehyung sendiri merasa aneh dengan benda ini. Seperti memiliki ikatan yang kuat pada dirinya. Mau bagaimanapun, tetap saja tak berguna._

 _Taehyung malas. Tapi tangannya seakan refleks, mulai membuka sampul buku tersebut. Tak ada yang aneh, hanya tulisan tangan yang sedikit buram. Jarinya terus membalik buku, hingga sampai pada bagian halaman terakhir yang penuh dengan coretan abstrak. Seperti gambaran iseng seorang siswa yang malas mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Namun, ada satu tulisan yang jelas dan menyita perhatiannya._

 _Tulisan yang begitu bibir tebal itu melontarkannya hingga huruf terakhir, tubuhnya seakan terserap oleh silaunya cahaya yang keluar begitu saja dari pancaran sebuah nama._

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

 _Nama yang membawa dirinya terdampar disebuah masa yang beratus-ratus tahun jauhnya. Nama yang menentukan takdirnya. – **Seoul 2013**_

 **~oOo~**

 **What If**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 **INI ANEH! INI FANTASY! JANGAN COBA DIPIKIRKAN KALAU GK MAU PUSING!**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Sepasang manik indah mulai terlihat begitu kelopak mata yang melapisinya terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap kecil, membiasakan diri dengan suasana silau lampu yang tepat berada diatasnya.

"Nghh.."

Lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar disertai dengan gerakan pelan dari otot-otot jarinya, membuat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidur pada kursi kayu samping ranjangnya terbangun cepat.

"Jungkook - _ah_.." suara lembut sang Ibu terdengar indah dipendengaran si Pemuda Jeon yang terlihat langsung mengarahkan pandangan kesamping, melihat wajah awet muda sang Ibu.

"Ibu.." balasnya lemah dengan mencoba tersenyum manis.

Dirinya sudah kembali? Apa ini nyata? Atau hanya gambaran keinginan selama di akhirat sebelum dirinya dihukum pada panasnya api neraka?

Masih sangat membekas diingatannya kejadian dimana dirinya tertusuk tajamnya anak panah yang diluncurkan oleh Park Jimin. Kejadian dimana Taehyung juga tertusuk panah didepan matanya. Kejadian dimana tubuh kokoh sang Pangeran ambruk menimpa tubuhnya, dengan masih memeluk erat dirinya yang lemah. Kejadian dimana satu kalimat pengakuan yang ditunggu-tunggu Jungkook, akhirnya terucap lancar dari mulut Pangeran Kim Taehyung dengan linangan air mata yang mengiringi. Ironis.

Kenapa ironis? Karena sekarang dirinya sudah kembali ke masa depan, tanpa dapat membalas pernyataan sakral itu. Dirinya sudah tak dapat lagi bertemu si Pangeran Kim, tak dapat lagi menatap wajahnya, berbicara dengannya, atau hanya sekedar berpapasan. Sekarang tak bisa, karena ini adalah Masa depan. Masa asal seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tak dapat menjadi masa Pangeran Taehyung.

Suara pintu ruangan putih itu terdengar memecahkan tatapan haru dari pasangan Ibu–anak tersebut.

"Jungkook - _ah_.. Kau sudah sadar, nak?" Ayahnya datang dengan tergesa diikuti oleh dokter dan beberapa perawat dibelakang.

Dirinya masih belum dapat menyerap apapun sekarang. Ini benar-benar nyata? Dirinya yang kembali ke masa depan ini nyata? Betapa Jungkook merindukan wajah dengan keriput tipis dari kedua orang tuanya. Jungkook rindu, sangat – _dan ini sungguhan–_.

Jungkook membalas pertanyaan sang Ayah dengan anggukan pelan disertai senyuman manis menenangkan. Tak ada pilihan lain, sepertinya dirinya harus move on lagi dari si Pangeran yang tak akan pernah diraihnya–

 _Kriet_ –

Atau..

Tidak?

Entah memang nyata atau tidak, manik lancangnya menemukan sosok Kim Taehyung dengan pakaian kasual tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Manik tajam dan lemah itu saling bersitatap, sebelum si pemilik manik tajam mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Tuan Jeon yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

Jelas ini bukan hanya sekedar hayalan semata, karena sang Ayah tercinta pun dapat melihat sosok Pangeran tersebut, bukan hanya Jungkook! Ditambah lagi keberadaan sosok sepupunya – _Jung Hoseok_ – yang baru masuk ruangan, dan merangkul akrab si Pemuda Kim.

Jungkook benar-benar tak mengerti kali ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Keadaan—" Perkataan Sang Dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Jungkook terpotong oleh isyrat dari Tuan Jeon, yang seolah mengatakan agar sang Dokter membicarakannya diluar bersamanya. Rupanya, Ayah dari Jungkook ini ingin segera memberikan kesempatan pada sang Anak untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Namun sesaat setelah ditutupnya pintu ruangan, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Hening yang canggung bagi Jung Hoseok, karena dirinya tak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Jadi– Kau benar-benar Taehyung?" Jungkook membuka suaranya sembari netranya menatap lurus kearah orang yang dituju.

"Aku– memang Taehyung, dan kau—" jawaban si Pemuda Kim mengambang, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan pada pemuda di depannya agar memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau– Tak mengenalku?"

Suasana kembali hening begitu pertanyaan tersebut terlontarkan. Jungkook seharusnya senang melihat orang yang disukainya juga berada di masa depan, tapi sedikit dari perasaannya juga tak tenang begitu mengetahui bahwa Taehyung sepertinya tak mengingat dirinya.

Apa Taehyung ikut terlempar ke masa depan bersamanya? Atau bagaimana? Sungguh! Jungkook benar-benar butuh penjelasan sekarang!

 _Ehm_ —

Deheman Hoseok memecahkan keheningan yang tak sengaja kembali tercipta. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu terlihat menggaruk kecil kulit kepalanya canggung.

"Jadi begini— bisa aku berbicara?"

Hoseok bertambah kikuk saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari orang-orang di dalam ruangan. Jungkook hanya menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Taehyung tak kunjung mengalihkan tatapannya dari si Pemuda Jeon. Nyonya Jeon dibuat tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Tanyakan semua yang membuat kalian bingung pada Hoseok. Dia ini mengetahui segalanya, asal kalian tahu. Ibu pergi menemui Ayahmu dulu yaa, Kook"

Sepeninggalan sang Ibu keluar ruangan, Jungkook mencoba mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi sedikit duduk. Dirinya tak bisa berpikir serius jika hanya terus berbaring.

"Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan terlebih dulu?" Hoseok melirik bergantian pada dua pemuda disana, lalu mendengus kesal saat tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan, "Dia mengingat namamu, tenang saja. Kau juga berhentilah pura-pura amnesia seperti itu, Kim Taehyung"

Alis kanan Jungkook berkedut samar. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi Taehyung masih mengingatnya?

Dengusan samar terdengar dari si Pemuda Kim yang kini tengah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi samping ranjang Rumah sakit yang ditempati Jungkook. "Aku bukannya berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Aku hanya ingin kami kembali memperkenalkan diri, mengingat kita berada di masa yang berbeda sekarang."

"Memangnya apa gunanya? Menurutku sama saja."

"Tentu saja berbeda, kami memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda disini."

Jungkook tak tahu kenapa, sisi di dalam dirinya merasa sangat tenang setiap kata ' _Kami_ ' terlontar indah dari bibir tebal itu.

"Aku.. tak mengerti, Hoseok _hyung_. Kenapa Pangeran Taehyung juga berada di Masa depan sekarang?"

Dua pemuda yang beradu argument tadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang baru saja mengutarakan pertanyaan.

Hoseok mengawali jawabannya dengan kekehan ringan, lucu sekali sepupunya ini. "Sepertinya, aku akan menjelaskan dari awal saja yaa..."

Lontaran penjelasan mulai keluar secara teratur diri bibir tipis Hoseok.

Awalnya, hanya Jungkook lah yang namanya tertulis indah pada catatan takdir. Tepatnya, nama Jungkook dengan seseorang yang belum dipastikan siapa. Taehyung terpilih sebagai orang tersebut pada Tahun 2013, dan terlempar ke Masa lalu lebih dulu dari si pemilik takdir. Hidup di masa yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya sebagai seorang pangeran Kerajaan besar.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Pertanyaan Taehyung itu diangguki setuju oleh Jungkook yang berpikiran sama.

"Karena kalian itu sama. Dua siswa yang sama sekali tak memiliki teman di kehidupan sekolahnya, dua siswa yang selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan mengeluh dan rasa bosan disetiap tindakan yang dilakukan."

"Hidupku tak membosankan. Hidupku itu penuh tantangan karena setiap harinya dikejar-kejar massa."

Jungkook menatap bingung atas kalimat yang diucapkan Taehyung. Apa maksudnya dengan dikejar-kejar massa setiap harinya?

"Aku tahu, dasar pencuri. Tapi, hidupmu berjalan begitu saja, terlalu monoton. Kau mencuri untuk biaya pendidikan, kau tak memiliki teman dikehidupan sekolah, dan begitu seterusnya karena tak ada perubahan. Kau benar-benar membosankan, seperti Jungkook. Ditambah lagi kau tak begitu memiliki kerabat dekat, jadi tak ada yang terlalu ambil pusing dengan dirimu yang menghilang."

Manik Jungkook mengerjap tak percaya. Taehyung seorang pencuri? Yang benar saja!

"Lalu, hal yang paling tak ku mengerti adalah, kenapa aku yang lebih dulu terlempar ke masa lalu dari pada Jungkook? Perbedaan waktu tiga tahun itu tidak lama."

"Karena memang harusnya seperti itu, kau terlempar ke masa lalu untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus di kerajaan Goryeo. Namun, kau malah muncul di Kerajaan Joseon, bahkan sebagai anak dari seorang Raja." Hoseok mulai melangkah maju dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang Rumah sakit, lelah juga dirinya sejak tadi berdiri, "Jadi takdir sebenarnya adalah, Kau akan kembali ke masa lalu sebagai anak dari seorang prajurit Goryeo, tentunya dengan ingatan baru seolah-olah kau memang sudah hidup lama disana. Kemudian, Jungkook akan muncul di masa lalu itu, dan membawamu kembali ke masa depan setelah kasus tersebut selesai dengan alat yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya. Pembuatan alat tersebut tentunya sudah masuk dalam garisan takdir."

"Aku masih tak mengerti, Hoseok _hyung_. Semua ini sudah direncanakan? Maksudku.. sudah tertulis dalam catatan takdir? Lalu, bagaimana bisa Taehyung muncul di masa lalu sebagai anak dari Raja Joseon yang jelas-jelas melenceng, tak sesuai takdir sebenarnya."

"Itu karena si bodoh Taehyung ini. Kau seharusnya melihat sekeliling dulu sebelum membuka buku kuno itu."

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku mana tahu kalau akan terlempar ke masa lalu hanya dengan hal sepele seperti itu."

"Benar juga. Tapi, rencana takdir berubah mulai saat itu. Seharusnya Taehyung terlempar begitu saja tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, tapi ada seorang siswa yang memergoki saat tubuhmu terserap begitu saja masuk kedalam sebuah buku. Menurutmu, bagaimana shock nya pemuda itu?"

Jungkook berdehem pelan, mencoba memdapat perhatian, "Hoseok hyung, apa hubungan hal tersebut dengan Taehyung yang menjadi anak dari seorang Raja?"

"Ughh.. Kau semakin besar, kenapa semakin manis sihh.." Hoseok tersenyum lebar sembari tangan mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook, "Jadi, yang memergoki Taehyung itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Raja Joseon saat itu. Kim Jongin. Dan.. anak itu menjadi gila karena kau, Kim Taehyung"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, sebenarnya Taehyung yang muncul dengan ingatan baru itu sudah bagian dari takdir? Lalu secara tak sengaja malah menjadi anak dari Raja Joseon karena dipergoki oleh reinkarnasinya. Tapi, kenapa aku tak muncul dengan ingatan baru juga di masa lalu?"

"Eumm.. gimana yaa?" Manik Hoseok menatap jahil kearah Jungkook yang mulai menatap kesal kearahnya, karena tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan sepupunya ini.

"Ayolahh hyung, jangan mulai. Cukup jelaskan saja."

"Hahaha.. baiklah. Jadi, kenapa kau tak muncul dengan ingatan baru juga? Karena kau adalah si pemilik takdir, Jungkook- _ah_. Si pemilik buku kuno dengan tulisan tangan yang tentu saja sangat aneh. Ditambah lagi, kau pergi ke masa lalu dengan membawa beberapa barang dari masa depan. Menurutmu, jika kau juga memiliki ingatan baru, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Jungkook terdiam, suasana kembali hening untuk sesaat. "Kami tak akan kembali ke masa depan?" Semua mengarahkan perhatian mereka kearah Taehyung, "Yahh.. aku hanya menebak, karena pemikiran Jungkook yang ingin kembali ke masa nya lah yang membuat kami kembali seperti ini, bukan?"

 _Pok pok pok—_

Hoseok bertepuk tangan semangat sembari mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Semangat sekali pemuda ini.

"Benar sekali. Wahh.. kau cerdas juga yaa setelah beberapa tahun di Joseon."

"Lalu.. bagaimana keadaan di Joseon sana, sekarang? Bagaimana dengan Jungmin? Jendral Park juga?"

"Kenapa kau masih sempat memikirkannya? Dia itu yang hampir membunuhmu, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kau marah begitu?!"

Hoseok kembali ke keadaan canggungnya dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu dua oemuda tersebut, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Kalian ini.. kenapa jadi bertengkar begini?!"

"Dia yang lebih dulu, Hoseok _hyung_." Si pemuda manis mengadu pada yang lebih tua dengan melempar pandangan sinis kearah si pemuda tampan. "Lalu, jika Taehyung juga berasal dari masa depan, apa ingatan sebelumnya pada masa depan sudah kembali? Dan dan dan.. bukankah di masa lalu dia juga ikut terpanah? Kenapa dia terlihat baik-baik saja? setahuku, lukaku bahkan tak lebih parah darinya. Dan juga, kenapa kau seolah tahu segalanya, hyung? Kau kan hanya paranormal yang tidak normal."

"Wahh wahh.. tanyakan satu-satu, Jungkook-ah. Tentu saja ingatanya di masa depan akan kembali, menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika ia hanya kembali dengan ingatan pada masa lalu saja? Dan untuk luka panah, karena Taehyung yang di masa lalu adalah Taehyung yang baru, jadi luka pada kejadian di masa lalu tak akan membekas atau berpengaruh pada kehidupan masa depannya. Ingat? Dia bukan si pemilik takdir."

"Aku memang Paranormal, tapi aku juga istimewa. Aku diberikan kelebihan yang tak perlu kalian tahu."

 **~oOo~**

Pintu utama Rumah keluarga Jeon dibuka lebar oleh sang Tuan Rumah. Jungkook baru saja keluar dari Rumah sakit, mereka sangat sibuk sekarang.

Ibunya langsung saja melangkah kearah dapur, menyiapkan masakan besar menyambut kedatangan sang anak dengan Si Pemuda tampan.

Jungkook sendiri hanya melangkah masuk membawa diri sendiri, karena tak di izinkan membantu membawa beberapa barang Taehyung sekarang.

Ya, si Pemuda Kim akan ikut tinggal di Rumah besar ini. Taehyung sudah menolak, tapi Ibu dan Ayah Jungkook bersikeras merayu karena tak ingin anak mereka kesepian lagi dan mengambil tindakan yang lebih parah lagi dari kembali ke masa lalu.

Tuan Jeon bahkan berniat mengajarkan Taehyung mengenai seluk-beluk suatu penelitian dan hal sejenisnya, karena Jungkook sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia seperti itu.

"Jadi.. kau juga akan tinggal disini?" Jungkook berucap tanpa menatap kearah pemuda yang sedang membawa kotak disampingnya. Dirinya masih canggung, jika Taehyung masih mengingat kejadian di masa lalu, apakah pemuda itu juga mengingat pernyataan cinta darinya? Jungkook malu, sungguh.

"Maaf untuk itu, tapi ya. Ayahmu lah yang menawarkan, dan aku tak dapat menolak." Kotak tadi mulai diletakkan pada lantai dekat sofa ruang tengah. "Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana aku harus menaruh barang-barang ini?"

"Ah! Itu.. Kamarmu ada dilantai dua, sebelah kamarku."

"Kau bisa menunjukkan jalannya? Atau mengantarku kesana mungkin?"

Jungkook dibuat gelagapan saat Taehyung memutar badannya dan menatap lurus kearahnya. "B-baiklah. Ikut aku." Buru-buru berbalik juga, dan melangkah kearah tangga.

Bibir tipisnya tak hentinya digigit-gigit kecil oleh Jungkook. Ini benar-benar canggung, bagaimana cara mengubah suasananya? Jungkook tak suka jika terlihat salah tingkah begini, apalagi si Taehyung itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan hodie hitam yang dikenakannya. Jangan lupakan dengan sesuatu yang digunakan untuk mengikat kepalanya, agar tak keliru dengan poni panjanganya katanya. Tapi.. ini neraka bagi Jungkook, karena Taehyung terlihat benar-benar ughh.. bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?

 _Kriet_ —

"Ini kamarmu. Kamarku ada disebelahnya, kau bisa memanggilku jika butuh sesuatu. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Dan, kenapa Jungkook harus melaporkan apa kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya? Memangnya Taehyung peduli? Jungkook bodoh!

"Kau bisa membantuku membersihkan kamar ini?"

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat kalimat dengan nada biasa saja itu terlontar dengan tak tahu tempatnya. Menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, hanya untuk menjawab heran, "Bukankah kamarnya sudah dibersihkan? Apa masih kotor?"

Sekarang, giliran Taehyung yang dibuat gelagapan. Tidak, itu bukan tujuan utamanya mengajak Jungkook membersihkan kamar. "Maksudku.. eumm.. Apa kita bisa berbicara? Mungkin mengenai hal yang sama-sama tidak kita mengerti?"

Jungkook terdiam sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia melangkah mendahului Taehyung masuk kedalam Kamar berpintu abu-abu itu.

Dan setelahnya... Tak terjadi apapun. Mereka hanya diam, canggung sekali.

"Itu.. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Jungkook lebih dahulu membuka suara, yang langsung mendapat balasan anggukan dari Taehyung.

"Jika kau masih nengingat kejadian di masa lalu.. maksudku, mengenai aku yang menyatakan.. Yahh kau tahulah.." ucapannya terdengar rumit tak beraturan dipendengaran, "Apa kau bisa berpura-pura seperti tak terjadi apapun? Ini di masa depan, aku tak tahu kehidupanmu disini. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu pikiranmu dengan perasaan masa lalu ku. Aku tak ingin memberatkanmu, jadi lupakanlah."

Jungkook dibuat gugup dengan pandangan datar pemuda di depannya. Ada apa? Apa Taehyung marah?

"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk melupakannya saat aku bahkan telah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu?"

Manik Jungkook membola mendengarnya. Apa ini? Jadi, Taehyung mengingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya saat di masa lalu? Kenapa Jungkook jadi semakin salah tingkah begini? Dia harus bertingkah seperti apa?

"Jadi, kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan saat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, aku juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kau.. bukannya tak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis?"

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "Itu diriku di masa lalu. Diriku di masa depan adalah orang yang menyukaimu, dan kita adalah sesama jenis. Kau bisa menyimpulkannya?"

"Aku.."

"Tak mau tahu, kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang."

.

.

Suasana ruang makan begitu tenang, hanya terdengar suara sentuhan sendok dengan piring yang memecahkan keheningan. Perasaan bahagia tak dapat dibendung oleh Jungkook, dirinya benar-benar senang bisa makan bersama lagi dengan keluarganya seperti ini.

"Taehyung seminggu lagi akan _home schooling_ , untuk mengganti ketertinggalanya selama tiga tahun. Mau?" Tuan Jeon berucap setelah meletakkan sendoknya pada sisi kanan piring, tanda bahwa dirinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan makan.

"Jika tak merepotkan anda—"

"Eyy.. jangan kaku begitu, kau sudah menjadi bagian disini sekarang." Nyonya Jeon memotong ucapan Taehyung dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Cantik sekali wanita paruh baya ini.

"Dan Jungkook, dua minggu lagi kau sudah memulai kegiatan perkuliahan. Ayah sudah menguruskan segala halnya selama kau berada di masa lalu."

"Benarkah? Yahh.. malas sekali rasanya kembali ke sekolah."

 _Tak_ — "Aghh.."

Hoseok memukul pelan kepala Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya. Meskipun pelan, tapi tenaga pemuda itu tak dapat dianggap remeh.

"Dasar pemalas. Kau mau dikirim ke masa lalu lagi, huh?"

"Sudah sudah. Taehyung, besok guru home schooling mu akan datang. Tapi, hanya untuk perkenalan, peroses belajarnya mulai minggu depan." Nyonya Jeon menengahi pertengkaran antara dua sepupu itu, "Namanya adalah Park Sooyoung."

 **~oOo~**

 **1415**

 **Joseon**

Semuanya berjalan tak seperti biasa. Keluarga kerajaan begitu terpukul dengan menghilangnya jasad sang Pangeran beserta seorang pelayan di sebuah jurang baru diperbatasan. Tak ada yang berani memeriksa sampai kedasar, karena memang jurang tersebut sangat dalam seperti tak berujung. Sudah dipastikan Sang pangeran yang memang sebelumnya tengah terluka, pasti sekarang sudah meninggal dibawah sana.

Sungguh, kejadian seperti ini tak boleh terjadi lagi pada mereka. Raja Jongin yang awalnya hanya duduk tenang mengontrol keadaan kerajaan, kini mulai turun tangan sendiri memerintahkan pada semuanya, menjalankan kegiatan kerajaan. Yang membuat Kerajaan Joseon kini sukses besar dalam hal perluasan wilayah. Kerajaan Goryeo bahkan telah ditaklukannya dengan mengambil kesempatan saat kerajaan tersebut dalam keadaan terguncang atas kejadian sebelumnya.

Setidaknya, semuanya dapat berjalan normal setelah kejadian besar sebelumnya. Kejadian yang akan selalu membekas diingatan mereka, yang akan selalu mereka ingat apapun yang terjadi.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 12 Update yeyy..

Mulai chapter depan, bakal mulai ke masa depan aja yaaa...

Maaf telat update, seharian ini penuh di kampus doang. Persiapan buat UTS yang sebentar lagi soalnya.

Minggu depan, mudah-mudahan gk ada halangan. Karena pasti pas UTS mulai bakal sibuk belajar...

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan pendek, aku banya tugasss maaf bangettt...

Makasih buat yang udh respon dichapter sebelumnya..

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | **nuruladi07** | _ **Jieunjilee** _ | **ExileZee** | _**Kyunie**_ | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**_ | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | _**Kimizaku** _ | _**Guest** _ | LittleDeviL94 | _**Albus Covallaria majalis**_ | _**dwi-yomi**_ _| **Swaggxr13** _ | _**Ly379**_ | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | _**odorayaki** _ | _**Jeon97Kim**_ | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | _**sugarydlight** _ | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | _**lioneatbunny** _ | bunnykookie | Onye lucu | Rena Shimazaki | **JeonCarmy** | **syafitrinf9f** | _**fad24** _ | Pongpongie | _**Hannie** _ | _**MinMiJK** _ | **vkooknokookv** | riigumtanshua | 9597 | pecintaoppa | ndnochu | _**karlienjustien** _ | _**Jk97b** _ | _**Suni Mozaa**_ | titamarlina357 | Hatake Hikari | LianaPark | **cuicuiwow** | **kimouna** | **Iis899** | **ByunBaekh614** | PRISNA CHO | **ara'seo** | vkookie | callystachoi | **ducik49** | **Kim04My** | **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** | irisjulianamethyst | **PrincesBlue** | Sohwapark8894 | wirna | Dhienssi315 | lalice26 | dianaindriani | Dhien263 | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

Respon lagi yaa..

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan...

* * *

 **Jum'at, 14 April 2017**

 **Di Kos tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	13. Chapter 13: Good Day

Begitu suara high heels itu menyentuh lantai bagian dalam rumahnya, saat itu pula sikap waspada mulai dikeluarkannya secara terang-terangan.

Manik coklat tua Jungkook memandang datar seorang wanita dengan baju berkerah rendah dihadapannya. Belahan dadanya terlihat sengaja dipamerkan dengan senyum sok manis tak lepas dari bibirnya. Jungkook tak suka, sangat tak suka! Kenapa guru home schooling Taehyung harus seorang wanita? Menyesal dirinya tak protes semalam. Padahal Jungkook dan Taehyung baru saja meresmikan hubungan, ada saja pengganggu seperti ini.

"Eumm.. Permisi?"

Suara feminim itu berhasil menyadarkan Jungkook dari segala argumen batinnya. Dirinya berusaha fokus memperhatikan apa yang ingin dikatakan wanita itu.

"Aku sejak tadi bertanya, apa kau yang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Jungngkook tak menjawab, melainkan berbalik meninggalkan wanita tadi menuju lantai dua. Ekspresi tak suka pun tak dapat ditahan oleh Wanita tersebut, kesal saja dirinya yang tak ditanggapi seperti itu.

Cukup lama Wanita itu tetap berdiri – _masih berdiri, karena tak dipersilakan duduk_ –, kemudian Jungkook kembali turun menuju lantai satu dengan Taehyung yang mengikuti dibelakang.

"Dia adalah Taehyung..." berucap begitu sudah sampai dihadapan Wanita tadi sembari telunjuk mengarah ke Taehyung. Yang ditunjuk sendiri masih dengan wajah bantal sehabis tidurnya, pikiran Taehyung masih kosong.

Wanita tadi tersenyum semakin lebar, ketara sekali ketertarikannya pada pemuda yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun itu. "Oh! Halo, Taehyung - _ssi_.. Aku adalah guru Home schooling mu. Namaku—"

"Tak perlu disebutkan, kami sudah tahu." Jungkook memotong lebih dulu dengan nada ketus, tak sopan memang. "Yang harus kau tahu... Aku adalah— _kekasih Kim Taehyung_."

 **~oOo~**

 **What If**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove, Typo(s), aneh,

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?, Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook mengantarkan Park Sooyoung keluar, sesi perkenalan baru saja selesai. Sebenarnya, Jungkook tak mau mengantar Wanita ini, tapi daripada Taehyung yang antar, lebih baik dirinya saja. Lagipula, kenapa harus diantar? Wanita itu bahkan sudah tahu kalau pintu masuk juga dapat dijadikan pintu keluar.

"Terimakasih, sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku keluar, Jungkook - _ssi_ " Sooyoung berucap saat kakinya sudah menapaki keramik teras rumah mewah itu.

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Jungkook. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan berniat menutup pintu utama, sebelum suara Wanita itu kembali terdengar, "Kau setakut itu jika Taehyung melihatku. Padahal, ini baru pertemuan pertama" nada ucapannya terdengar meremehkan, "Bagaimana jika besok aku kembali dengan pakaian yang lebih sexy dari ini?"

Jungkook tak ingin kalah, saingan murahan seperti ini bukan perkara sulit baginya. Si Pemuda Jeon pun membalas dengan tak kalah sinisnya, "Berpakaianlah sesukamu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Taehyung lebih menyukai bola tersembunyi milikku dari pada bola murahan milikmu."

 _Brak_ —

Pintu utama itu ditutup kasar, wajah Jungkook memerah menahan marah dan malu yang bercampur. Dirinya malu, apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa kalimat mesum itu bisa keluar dari mulut bersihnya?

Terserah! Semoga saja, kalimat tadi bisa menimbulkan efek jera untuk Wanita itu. Jika tidak, Jungkook akan menyerangnya lagi dengan kalimat yang lebih kotor. Lihat saja.

"Kau sensitif sekali" suara berat yang diselingi kekehan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook. Terlihat Taehyung yang melangkah pelan kearahnya dengan sebungkus cemilan ditangan. "Apa maksud dari aku yang menyukai bola tersembunyi milikmu?"

 _Huh_?!

 _Sialan_! Taehyung mendengarnya! Dan Jungkook gelagapan sekarang. Ia harus menjawab apa?

"Maksudmu, aku menyukai sesuatu yang belum pernah ku lihat, begitu?"

 _Fuck_! Berbagai kalimat balasan menari-nari di otak Jungkook, tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulut tipis pemuda manis itu. Yang dilakukannya hanya merutuk dan menggigit kecil bibir merah jambu itu.

Taehyung sendiri terkekeh kecil melihatnya, gemas juga dirinya melihat tingkah pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini. Pun melangkah msendekati, dan menarik tangan kanan Jungkook keluar dari rumah. Yang ditarik hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi bingung, "Mau kemana?"

"Antarkan aku membeli beberapa manga."

"Kenapa beli? Aku punya banyak, Tae"

Langkah yang lebih tua berhenti, Taehyung berbalik sekedar membalas tatapan Jungkook. "Sudahku baca semua, dan aku tak puas." Seketika itu pula wajah Jungkook menjadi tegang, dirinya mengingat sesuatu yang disembunyikan ditumpukan koleksi manganya.

"Kau— membongkar koleksiku?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya menyadari perubahan raut Jungkook, "Iya. Kau.. marah?"

Melihat dari reaksi Taehyung, sepertinya pemuda itu tak mengetahui apapun. Jungkook pun mencoba tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Tentu tidak. Ayo ku antar."

Raut bingung masih tergambar di wajah Taehyung. Tapi pemuda itu menampiknya, dan menyusul langkah Jungkook didepan.

"Emm.. Tae?" Jungkook berucap sembari melirik Taehyung di samping kirinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, menyetujui "Baiklah. Kita makan dulu sebelum membeli manga,"

"Setelah makan, beli es krim dulu sebelum membeli manga." Tawar Jungkook diselingi cengiran,

"Bagaimana jika kalimatnya ku ganti saja?" Si pemuda Jeon memgerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Kita kencan dulu sebelum membeli manga?" wajah Jungkook memerah mendengarnya. Taehyung dengan senyum lebar mengucapkan ajakan kencan tadi benar-benar hal yang harus diabadikannya. Jungkook suka sekali, sungguh.

 **~oOo~**

Alas sepatu Jungkook tak hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai Restoran sedari tadi, kepalanya terus saja berpindah-pindah menatap sekitar berusaha mengabaikan pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka tengah berada di Restoran yang terletak di sebuah Pusat Perbelanjaan sekarang, dan Taehyung sedari tadi terus saja menatap intens kearahnya. Jungkook gugup,

 _Bruk_ —

Tak tahan, si Pemuda Jeon pun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan diatas meja. Suara kekehan geli dapat jelas terdengar olehnya,

"Angkat wajahmu.."

Jungkook merutuki suara berat Taehyung yang terdengar berbisik ditelinganya. Dirinya pun membalas dengan tak jelas, ucapannya terdengar seperti gumaman karena wajahnya yang masih disembunyikan.

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku tak dengar.."

Cukup sudah! Telinga Jungkook sudah memerah karena geli akibat terpaan napas Taehyung yang sedari tadi berbisik ditelinganya. Si Pemuda Jeon pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang sinis Taehyung.

"Kau mesum!" Jungkook berucap dengan nada tinggi dan telunjuk yang mengarah kearah Taehyung. Sadar akan tingkahnya, pemuda manis itu dengan cepat kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan. Sial! Sekarang perhatian semua pengunjung restoran beralih kearahnya. Ini semua gara-gara si mesum Taehyung!

"Jangan terlalu keras, sayang~ Memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan keseriusanku."

.

.

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu, saat baru saja kaki mereka memijak pada lantai dua Pusat perbelanjaan ini, suasana seketika berubah tegang. Raut wajah Jungkook yang tadinya berseri berubah menjadi suram, senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya perlahan mulai luntur, genggaman tangannya pada Taehyung dieratkan saat entah sengaja atau tidak, Park Sooyoung muncul dihadapan mereka._

 _Wanita itu muncul untuk kedua kalinya untuk hari ini dengan pakaian yang masih sama seperti tadi. Apa maksudnya? Apa wanita ini mengikuti dirinya dan Taehyung? Yang benar saja?! Niat sekali Guru home schooling Taehyung ini._

 _Yang paling membuat Jungkook bertambah mendidih adalah saat Wanita itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Taehyung yang sebelah lagi sembari berucap dengan nada mendayu, "Kita bertemu lagi, Tae~ Kebetulan sekali, apa kau mengikutiku?"_

 _What the— Sok akrab, terlalu percaya diri, dan Arghhh! Jungkook sangat kesal saat Sooyoung menarik Taehyung untuk melangkah bersamanya, dirinya ditinggalkan dibelakang. Bayangkan saja betapa kesalnya Jungkook._

 _Si Taehyung itu juga, kenapa diam saja?! Sial sekali!_

 _"Tae!" Jungkook memanggil, dan... tak ditanggapi._

 _"Taehyung!" Memanggil lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, namun lagi... masih tak ditanggapi._

 _"Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook menyerah, Taehyung sama sekali tak menanggapi panggilan darinya._

 _Decihan tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Si Park Sooyoung itu tak tahu, sama sekali tak tahu usaha Jungkook selama ini untuk hanya sekedar mendapat balasan perasaan dari Taehyung, dan Wanita itu dengan mudahnya ingin merebut Pemuda itu darinya. Jungkook kesal, tapi dirinya bisa apa saat pemuda yang menjadi kekasihmu tak menanggapi bahkan hanya sebuah panggilan darimu. Jungkook kesal, dan.. sakit hati._

 _Taehyung adalah orang yang membuat Jungkook berkali-kali selalu merasakan sakit hati. Si Idiot itu! Bersiap saja tidur diluar malam ini!_

 _Tepat ketika Jungkook berbalik berniat melangkah berlawanan arah dengan dua orang itu, Taehyung lebih dulu berbalik menghadapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, melangkah kearahnya. Namun, dengan tangan kiri yang menarik lengan Sooyoung untuk ikut melangkah. Ada apa? Apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung dengan bertingkah seperti itu? Apa pemuda itu akan memutuskan hubungan mereka? Secepat ini? Hanya karena wanita itu?_

 _"Dengar.." Taehyung berucap saat sudah berdiri dihadapan Jungkook._

 _Si Pemuda manis mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun, ingin rasanya dirinya menutup telinga atau berbalik berlari menjauh. Tapi kakinya kaku, benar-benar tak bersahabat dengan hatinya._

 _"Aku.."_

 _"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya secepat itu!" Jungkook memotong dengan mata terpejam dan kepala yang ditundukkan. "Setidaknya, jangan sekarang. Setidaknya, pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku."_

 _Hening.._

 _Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, kenapa tak ada balasan? Apa dirinya membuka mata dan melihat reaksi dua orang itu saja?_

 _Tepat ketika kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, Jungkook melihat ekspresi bingung Taehyung dan ekspresi datar dari Sooyoung._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung membuka suara, "Aku ingin berbicara, kenapa kau larang?"_

 _"Pokoknya, jangan katakan apapun!"_

 _"Tidak mau! Terserah aku ingin mengatakan apa, kenapa kau melarang!"_

 _Jungkook terdiam. Benar juga, terserah Taehyung. Kenapa dirinya melarang? Jungkook idiot._

 _"Biar kuulangi.." Taehyung kembali berucap sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sooyoung, "Dengar, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau bisa cari pria lain, karena aku lebih menyukai bola tersembunyi milik Jungkook daripada bola murahan milikmu. Sebelumnya, maaf dengan kalimat kasarku, tapi aku tak menyukaimu.."_

 _Taehyung melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sooyoung, lalu mendekat kearah Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Kau menyukaiku, aku tahu itu. Setidaknya, jangan bertingkah terang-terangan seperti ini. Karena itu sama sekali tak mempan untuk menarik perhatianku, aku lebih menyukai orang yang mengaku menyukaiku tapi menjauh saat ku tolak. Itu cukup untuk membuatku berbalik menyukainya.."_

 _Chup—_

 _"Menyukai kekasihku, Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Wajah Jungkook merah padam, tubuhnya serasa meleleh saat Taehyung kembali menciumnya tanpa perduli dengan semua orang yang memperhatikan, tanpa perduli dengan Sooyoung yang sekarang berlari menjauh dari mereka. Jungkook melihat dengan jelas air mata yang keluar deras dari manik wanita itu. Tapi, dirinya tak perduli. Jungkook lebih mempedulikan Taehyung yang kini dengan beraninya mencubit tonjolan dibalik baju yang dikenakannya._

 _Sialan! Jungkook mendorong tubuh sang dominan dengan wajah yang tambah memerah menahan malu. Berani-beraninya pemuda ini berbuat mesum ditempat umum seperti ini!_

.

.

"Tapi tak perlu sampai melakukan itu kan?"

"Sungguh! Kalau yang itu, aku tak sengaja. Hanya terbawa suasana saja."

"Tetap saja, dasar mesum!"

Pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka terlihat kikuk karena mendaoati pelanggan kali ini yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar.

"Biar saja mesum. Kalau bukan di tempat umum, kau ingin aku melakukan lebih dari yang tadi?"

 _Blush_ —

Jungkook merutuki kalimat tanpa saringan Taehyung tadi, bahkan pelayan yang masih disana terlihat malu mendengarnya. Sial sekali memang mulut pemuda itu.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas!"

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook melangkah riang dengan Es Krim berbeda rasa dimasing-masing tangannya. Taehyung hanya ikut tersenyum sembari sesekali menggigit potongan besar es krim padat digenggamannya.

"Kita langsung pergi membeli buku, Tae?"

Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan, karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan potongan besar Es Krim tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau setelahnya kita pergi membeli beberapa cemilan? Ibu dan Ayah masih lama di luar kota, kita pasti akan kekurangan makanan." Jungkook kembali berucap sembari sesekali menjilat lelehan Es Krim yang mengalir ke tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan cepat habiskan satu Es Krim mu, aku jadi tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu jika begini."

"Tapi aku tak mau, kau persiapkan saja tanganmu untuk memegang belanjaan kita nanti."

Setelah mengucapkannya Jungkook berlari memasuki sebuah Toko dengan kekehan manisnya. Dasar, padahal disana sudah dengan jelas tertempel dilarang membawa makanan masuk.

Taehyung sendiri hanya menggeleng, lalu membuang kayu bekas Es Krim nya dan mengikuti Jungkook memasuki Toko tersebut.

Bau buku baru tercium disepenjuru Toko, beberapa deretan buku terlihat dipandangan mereka. Namun Jungkook langsung menarik Taehyung ke tempat dimana berbagai macam manga berjajar rapi.

"Pilihlah sesukamu, Tae. Biar aku yang bayar." Ucap Jungkook sombong

"Enak saja. Aku juga punya uang, banyak malah."

Jungkook dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Taehyung yang terlihat tengah memilah atau sekedar membaca Summary. "Benarkah? Tapi, itu kan hasil curian, Tae."

"Kau ini. Aku dulu tak hanya menjadi seorang pencuri. Aku juga kerja, dan gajinya ku tabung. Sedangkan hasil curian itu hanya kugunakan untuk membayar sekolah saja."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya menyelidik, "Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah.. Kau pilihlah sesukamu, biar aku yang bayar."

Kali ini, si Pemuda Jeon tersenyum "Kau romantis sekali, membelanjakan kekasih dihari pertama kencan. Ughh.."

Keduanya terus memilih beberapa manga, sekiranya ada puluhan dimasing bawaan mereka saat melangkah ke kasir. Jungkook senang sekali, dirinya akan menyimpan manga ini di tempat khusus. Karena yang kali ini spesial, pemberian Taehyung! Hehehe~

"Eh?"

Jungkook berseru kaget saat sudah sampai di depan kasir. Pemuda itu melirik Taehyung yang tak kalah terkejutnya melihat penjaga kasir disana.

"Ada kartu membernya?"

Jungkook gelagapan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil kartu member miliknya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kagetnya dirinya saat melihat Park Jimin berdiri di depannya sebagai penjaga kasir.

HAHAHAHAH~

Semuanya kaget mendengar suara tawa yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Jungkook melirik sinis kearah Taehyung yang masih saja tertawa, bahkan sampai memegang perutnya.

"Maaf, pfftt..." Tawa Taehyung terhenti, tapi ekspresi geli masih tergambar diwajahnya. Pemuda itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat berbisik pada Jungkook, " _Tapi, ini benar-benar lucu. Menjadi penjaga kasir? Yang benar saja!_ "

Tatapan sinis masih dilayangkan Jungkook. Ini tak lucu! Sama sekali tak lucu, karena Jungkook masih trauma dengan Park Jimin di masa lalu yang hampir membunuhnya.

" _Lebih buruk kau yang seorang pencuri, Tae_ "

Skak! Taehyung seketika terdiam, benar juga.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, Park Jimin di depannya ini sedang tersenyum sekarang. Tapi, begitu menyeramkan menurut Jungkook.

"Ada pesan dari penjaga kasir sebelumnya. Katanya, jika kau datang aku harus mengatakan ini.."

Dahi Jungkook maupun Taehyung berkerut menunggu lanjutan kalimat pemuda itu.

"Ada keluaran terbaru sekarang. Kali ini, dijamin luar biasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Disini, desahan sang Uke sangat banyak. Dijamin, kau akan menyukainya." Pemuda serupa Park Jimin pada masa lalu itu berucap promosi dembati memperlihatkan beberapa Dvd ber-cover erotis pasangan anime gay.

 _Sial_! Rahasia Jungkook yang mengoleksi hal seperti ini terbongkar di depan Taehyung! Si Park Jimin ini sama saja menyebalkannya seperti di masa lalu.

"Jungkook.. kau—"

 _Sial sial sial sial!_

"Tidak, Tae. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia pasti salah orang." Jungkook sekuat mungkin mengelak, pandangannya beralih kearah si penjaga kasir, "Berapa semuanya?" Nada suaranya benar-benar tak bisa dikatakan ramah.

"Biar aku yang bayar."

 **~oOo~**

Keduanya terdiam, duduk di halte Bus dengan tubuh yang sama-sama menggigil.

Ya. Hujan deras menghalangi langkah mereka untuk pulang. Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam memberikan kehangatan masing-masing.

"Bus nya lama sekali.." Jungkook berucap bergetar, dia kedinginan, bajunya sudah basah sekarang. Tapi, Taehyung dengan keras kepalanya memberikan jaket miliknya. Dan sekarang, sepertinya Taehyung lebih kedinginan.

Yang lebih tua memdekatkan badannya, dan membawa yang lebih muda kedalam dekapanya. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat, setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang.

Tepat saat Jungkook mencoba memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan hangat Taehyung, Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Membawa mereka ke halte wilayah perumahan Jungkook.

.

.

 _Hatsyuu_ —

Jungkook tak hentinya bersin sejak sampai di Rumah tadi. Keduanya sudah membersihkan diri tadi. Sekarang, Taehyung terlihat membongkar lemari kamar Jungkook mencari obat-obatan yang sekiranya dapat meringankan flu pemuda itu.

"Tak ada dimanapun. Sebenarnya kau taruh dimana obatnya?"

 _Hatsyuu_ — "Aku tak tahu, dekorasi kamarku berubah sejak kembali dari masa lalu."

Beberapa barang terlihat berantakan karena perbuatan Taehyung.

 _Eung_?

Tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti mencari saat menemukan sebuah kotak berpita pada bagian bawah lemari. Ini apa? Pun membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat isinya.

Banyak sekali manga dengan cover erotis disini. Dan dirinya tahu, ini semua adalah koleksi Jungkook.

"Tsk!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung saat mendengar decakan dari pemuda itu. "Ada apa?"

"Sekarang, siapa yang mesum disini, hm?"

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook sembari membawa dua manga hentai ditangannya. Si Pemuda manis memandang horror manga ditangan Taehyung.

"Jika aku mesum karena mencium dan mencubit _nipple_ mu di tempat umum, lalu orang yang sembunyi-sembunyi mambaca dan menonton hal erotis sepertimu disebut apa?"

Taehyung dengan mulut kotornya! Jungkook tak dapat berbuat apapun sekarang. Taehyung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, bahkan wajah mereka hampir saja menempel.

 _Fuhh_ —

Jungkook merinding. Taehyung meniuo wajahnya dengan sengaja!

Jungkook kepanasan. Napas berbau _mint_ Taehyung benar-benar menjadi candunya.

Jungkook tegang. Karena si brengsek Taehyung baru saja meremas penis yang tersembunyi dibalik celananya!

 _Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Dan Sialan!_

"Apa aku boleh melihat bola tersembunyimu yang kusukai itu?"

Benar-benar sialan! Jungkook hanya terdiam kaku saat Taehyung mengendus lehernya, awalnya hanya menjilatnya dan berlanjut dengan menghisap dalam perpotongan lehernya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Taehyung berucap sembari terus mengsiap leher Jungkook, meninggalakan bekas-bekas kemerahan disana, "Kau tahu? Itulah yang kurasakan ketika kau menjilat leherku saat mabuk karena madu bodoh itu."

Kecupan Taehyung beralih pada rahang Jungkook, terus seperti itu menjalar hingga keujung bibir si Pemuda manis.

"Taehhh.. A-pa yang—"

"Stttt.. Jangan berbicara, cukup mendesah, seperti Uke pada Dvd erotis yang sering kau tonton."

Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa ditahan. Pemuda itu meraup bibir sang submisive, membawanya pada cumbuan erotis yang dalam dan panas.

Pertukaran saliva benar-benar membuat Jungkook kewalahan. Dirinya memang sering menonton hal seperti ini, tapi tak pernah sekalipun merasakannya. Bahkan jatuh cinta pun baru pertama kali, dengan pemuda yang kini tengah mencumbunya.

"Mpphh.."

Erangan Jungkook berubah lenjadi gumaman nikmat. Dirinya tak bisa mengelak, berciuman dengan Taehyung benar-benar dahsyat.

Tautan keduanya terlepas, raupan kasar pada udara dilakukan keduanya dengan kening yang bersentuhan.

"Tae.. hahh.. hahh.. apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Biar aku yang bertanya, apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

Jungkook terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Jika tak ingin, aku tak akan memaksa."

Jungkook masih terdiam saat Taehyung menjauhkan jarak mereka, Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum memandang raut dilema pemuda di depannya.

"Tak apa, lagi pula ini bukan satu-satu nya cara penyampaian cinta."

Jungkook masih terdiam,.masih sibuk dengan perang batinnya.

"Itu.. sebenarnya.. Aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya melakukan... itu."

Taehyung menggeram, Jungkook benar-benar manis dengan tingkah malu-malunya seperti itu. "Kau yakin? Karena aku tak akan berhenti jika sudah menerima lampu hijau darimu."

Jungkook terdiam, namun tak lama mengangguk pelan. Malu juga dirinya..

Taehyung tak langsung menerjang, pemuda itu malah terduduk pada pinggir ranjang, "Buka celanamu!"

Kenapa jadi begini? Ucapan Taehyung benar-benar terdengar seperti titah mutlak. Dan dengan bodohnya, Jungkook menuruti dengan membuka celananya sendiri.

"Mendekatlah"

Jungkook masih menurutinya dengan melangkah mendekati Taehyung, duduk dipangkuan si Pemuda Kim. Seperti sihir, Jungkook ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum lebar dari pemuda di depannya ini.

 _Chup_ —

Berawal dari sebuah kecupan singkat dan dalam. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, dan mendekat lagi untuk membawa Jungkook pada ciuman yang lebih dalam dan panas.

Cumbuan itu berlangsung cukup lama, bahkan Jungkook sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher si Pemuda Kim. Tangan Taehyung masuk kebalik baju Jungkook menekan puting sebelah kanannya sembari terus merapatkan jarak mereka agar penis Jungkook dibawah sana terjepit dengan perutnya.

"Nghh.." Jungkook melenguh saat Taehyung menggigit pelan lehernya dan menjilat bekas kemerahan disana.

"Ah!" Desahan benar-benar bebas keluar dari bibir Jungkook saat Tangan Taehyung dengan lancangnya meremas miliknya yang setengah menegang dibawah sana.

"Aku sudah tak tahan. Buka bajumu!"

Taehyung berucap sembari menurunkan Jungkook dari pangkuannya. Pemuda itu dengan buru-buru membuka celana beserta baju miliknya dan langsung menindih pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu itu.

"Aku tak tahu cara melakukannya. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Jungkook menggeram, disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya Taehyung bercanda begini.

"Bercanda, sayang~"

"Ahhh.. Taehh.." Jungkook mendesah lama, saat Taehyung memasukkan dua jari pada lubang analnya.

"Mphhh.." Taehyung membawa Jungkook pada ciuman panjang lagi.. Pemuda ini benar-benar indah jika berada dibawahnya.

"Aku tak tahan, Kook. Langsung saja, tak apa?"

Jungkook merengek, mendesah pasrah saat Taehyung menggesekkan milik mereka dibawah sana. "Tapi, kau akan bertanggung jawab, kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh, dengan perlahan digesekkannya miliknya pada lubang anal Jungkook. "Tentu saja. Bila perlu, kita akan menikah setelah ini."

"Arghhh.." Milik Taehyung yang besar, dipaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempit Jungkook.

"Dasharrhhhh bodohh.. Aghh sakit, Taehh.." umpatan Jungkook diselingi teriakan kesakitan membuat Taehyung bertambah panas, "Kau masih harus home schooling, bodoh!"

"Tak perlu. Lagipula sepertinya, Park Sooyoung akan mengundurkan diri. Dan kau lah yang akan menjadi guruku, mulai sekarang."

"Taehh.. berhenti dulu! Sakit."

Taehyung tak mendengar, pemuda itu terus saja menghajar lubang Jungkook sembari melontarkan geraman nikmat, "Ughh.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah! Ah–ku juga, sangathh.."

 **~oOo~**

 **END**

Absurd. Iya absurd. Tau kok akunya..

Tapi, ini harus End disini. Karena selasa besok, aku udh mulai UTS *huhuhu

Maaf banget, kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Sumpah aku lagi blank! Proposal ku ditolak dan masih banya revisi lagi. *hiks

Aku hari ini gk bisa buat yang romantis-romantis banget. Padahal niatnya dichapter ini bakal khusus romantis aja. Tapi, tetep aja ada nyeseknya. Salahin gebetan yang naruh nama orang di bio nya T.T kan akunya jadi drop..

Oke.. cukup curhatnya.. makasih buat yang udh respon di chapter sebelumnya. Makasih banget lohh yang udh mau nunggu fanfict ini update ples ngedukung aku.. Terhatu akutuu..

Oh iya, aku mau buat Fanfict pengganti What If. Berchapter tentu saja. Fantasy tentu saja wkwkwk

Tapi mau nanya dulu nih.. pada berminat gk?

Sama aku mau nanya, julukan buat yang suka Film-film barat tuh apa? Kek Harry Potter, Mission Posible, dll..

Dijawab yaaa.. buat jadi judul ff soalnya kkk~

 **Special Thanks to:**

livanna shin | _ **nuruladi07** _ | _ **Jieunjilee** _ | **ExileZee** | _**Kyunie**_ | **VK** | cookies | **emma** | _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**_ | **YolYol17** | Kwonshistar | _**Kimizaku** _ | _**Guest** _ | LittleDeviL94 | _**Albus Covallaria majalis**_ | _**dwi-yomi**_ _| **Swaggxr13** _ | _**Ly379**_ | **Kyuminjoong** | hjs30 | llis | Taekooks'cream | Monvernx | minkyway | _**odorayaki** _ | _**Jeon97Kim**_ | **kimrin** | Jenna Seo | _**sugarydlight** _ | yeonbin818 | swanb919 | _**lioneatbunny** _ | bunnykookie | Onye lucu | Rena Shimazaki | **JeonCarmy** | **syafitrinf9f** | _**fad24** _ | Pongpongie | _**Hannie** _ | _**MinMiJK** _ | **vkooknokookv** | riigumtanshua | 9597 | pecintaoppa | ndnochu | _**karlienjustien** _ | _**Jk97b** _ | _**Suni Mozaa**_ | titamarlina357 | Hatake Hikari | **LianaPark** | _**cuicuiwow** _ | _**kimouna** _ | _**Iis899** _ | **ByunBaekh614** | PRISNA CHO | _**ara'seo**_ | vkookie | callystachoi | **ducik49** | **Kim04My** | **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** | irisjulianamethyst | _**PrincesBlue** _ | Sohwapark8894 | wirna | Dhienssi315 | lalice26 | dianaindriani | Dhien263 | medusaxx | **XStarB104** | vkookdaily | Fitri MY | Dan semua yang udh Follow dan Favorite dichapter sebelumnya Iluv u~ :*

Okee.. sampai ketemu di fanfict yang lainnya.. bai bai..

Do'a in semoga UTS ku lancar yaaa~

* * *

 **Jum'at, 21 April 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	14. OMAKE

Kelopak mata sebelah kiri Jungkook mulai terbuka, sedikit menyipit karena silau matahari siang yang menusuk. Dahinya berkerut memandang tubuh atasnya yang tak mengenakan apapun dan melirik singkat kearah seorang pemuda yang masih tidur dengan memeluk pinggangnya. Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang membuat pemuda manis itu bingung, melainkan alas tidur mereka saat ini.

Pasangan itu memang memakai selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang juga tak mengenakan apapun, tapi bukan ranjang empuk nan bersih milik Jungkook yang mereka tiduri. Melainkan lantai dari kayu keras yang terlihat sedikit menghitam.

Maniknya membelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. Dirinya kenal dengan tempat ini, sangat kenal bahkan. Ini adalah tempat dimana dirinya dan Taehyung sering menghabiskan waktu saat masih terdampar di Masa lalu. Tempat ini adalah... Pondok dekat danau Istana..

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?

Jungkook pun mencoba membangunkan pemuda disampingnya, menggoyangkan badan tanpa busana itu dengan brutal. "Tae, bangun!" terus seperti itu, namun hanya dibalas dengan dengungan ngantuk dari pemuda yang telah merebut keperjakaannya semalam.

Si Pemuda Jeon mendengus kesal, mencoba mencari akal dengan memperhatikan sekitar. Tempat ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali Jungkook mengunjunginya. Masih dengan lumut dibeberapa bagian dinding kayu, namun keadaan bersih pada bagian lantai.

Jungkook ingin bangun, setidaknya walau hanya sekedar mengintip di pintu atau jendela, tapi dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Memang tak ada yang melihat, tapi Jungkook malu! Ada ruam merah karya Taehyung dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan itu terlihat benar-benar jorok mengingat seberapa rakus si Pemuda Kim itu menghisap kulitnya semalam suntuk.

"Tae, bangunlah.." Dirinya masih berusaha mengguncang tubuh telanjang disampingnya, kali ini dengan semangat penuh. Terserah jika badan si Kim sampai sakit gara-gara bergesekan dengan lantai kayu, bergesekan dengan kulit Jungkook saja Pemuda ini keenakan.

"Eunghh.. Ada apa, sayang? Aku masih mengantuk.." Taehyung dengan mulut dan suara serak brengseknya berhasil membuat wajah Jungkook memerah. Bukan hanya karena panggilan sayang, Jungkook hanya mengingat geraman pemuda itu semalam. Oke, lupakan.

"Bangun dan lihatlah dulu.."

Manik mereka langsung bertemu saat Taehyung membuka matanya, senyum lebar tersemat dibibir tebal Pemuda yang baru bangun tidur melihat wajah sang kekasih. Senang sekali rasanya disambut dengan wajah manis ini saat baru membuka mata dari tidur lelap akibat kegiatan melelahkan tapi nikmat semalam.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Jungkook mendengus, kekasihnya ini benar-benar tak cepat tanggap memang. "Lihat sekeliling, Tae."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum memandang sekitar sesuai perkataan Jungkook. "Eh? Bukankah semalam kita melakukannya di kamarmu, Kook? Kenapa sekarang kita berada disini?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Jungkook cemberut, kesal juga dirinya dengan kekasihnya ini yang sekarang masih memasang ekspresi kosong andalannya. "Kau tak merasakan hal aneh, Tae? Mungkin perasaan familiar dengan tempat ini?"

Alis Taehyung terlihat menyatu, sepertinya tengah memproses pertanyaan Jungkook. Sungguh! Taehyung saat bangun tidur benar-benar terlihat sangat idiot!

Si Pemuda Kim mulai mengedarkan pandangan, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya membelalakkan matanya aneh, "Ehh? Bukankah ini di masa lalu?"

Jungkook mendengus keras mendengarnya, "Iya. Dan kita sepertinya terdampar lagi disini, parahnya lagi dalam keadaan tanpa busana." Beralih menatap sinis kearah Taehyung, "Ini semua karena kau dan perbuatan mesummu semalam!"

"Aku tak telalu memikirkan busana sekarang, karena aku lebih suka melihat kau yang seperti ini. Tanpa busana." Taehyung mengeluarkan cengirannya saat mendapat tinjuan cukup keras pada paha nya. "Masalahnya, kenapa kita bisa kembali kesini? Bukankah semua permasalahan telah selesai? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Jungkook memeluk dirinya sendiri setelah sebelumnya merapatkan selimut tebal itu. Meskipun cahaya matahari siang menusuk melalui celah atap Pondok, tapi udara disekitar sini benar-benar dingin. Ini benar-benar dingin! Bukan hanya sekedar kode dari Jungkook untuk membuat Taehyung memeluknya, bukan! Sungguh. "Entahlah. Tapi setidaknya, apa tidak ada satu pakaian pun disini?"

Taehyung mendekat, membawa sang kekasih kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Si Pemuda Jeon sendiri menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu sembari berpikir keras atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka tak pernah masuk kedalam Laboratorium orang tua Jungkook, dan tak pernah memegang buku kuno apapun yang dapat membuat mereka terlempar ke masa lalu seperti ini. Lalu apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang? Bagaimana jika orang-orang di masa lalu tak mengenal mereka? Bukankah saat terakhir kali, mereka berdua mati di depan mata prajurit istana?

Degupan jantung Jungkook semakin cepat, bahkan dirinya juga dapat mendengar kalau Taehyung juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar pondok itu. Sudah pasti ada orang diluar sana, dan jangan sampai orang atau siapapun itu masuk kedalam pondok ini!

"Bagaimana ini, Tae?" Jungkook berbisik dengan wajah mendongak mencoba menatap wajah bagian bawah sang kekasih.

"Tenanglah. Ada aku disini." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan dengan cara mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jungkook.

Dirinya juga takut, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana jika orang diluar sana masuk, dan menemukan mereka dalam keadaan telanjang bulat seperti ini? Tak masalah jika Taehyung masih dipandang sebagai pangeran disini, masalahnya adalah jika mereka sama sekali tak dikenal atau malah dianggap arwah. Sungguh, Taehyung sendiri tak berani membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar dalam pelukan Taehyung saat mendengar suara derikan lantai kayu disertai langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat pada pintu utama pondok. Pemuda yang lebih muda menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang sang kekasih saat suara langkah itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara tangan yang menyentuh keras pintu.

 _Brak_ —

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Jungkook yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin bergetar dipelukan Taehyung yang tampak terkejut sekaligus takut. Beberapa orang yang diketahuinya sebagai prajurit istana masuk kedalam pondok dengan busur siaga serta anak panah yang mengarah ke mereka berdua.

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan para penjaga kebun. Mereka sering mendengar suara aneh sepulang dari bekerja, ternyata itu suara kalian?" Seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya melangkah ditengah-tengah prajurit. Itu Kim Namjoon, sang putra mahkota. "Kalian tahu? Perbuatan kalian ini sangat melanggar peraturan Raja. Berhubungan seperti ini diluar nikah, bahkan dengan sesama jenis? Benar-benar tak termaafkan"

Jungkook benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, bahkan dirinya sudah sesenggukan walaupun tak ada air mata yang keluar. Bagaimana ini, mereka ketahuan dan Para orang-orang ini benar-benar tak mengenal dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Kalian siapa? Kami tak pernah melihat wajah kalian sebelumnya. Dan bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kedalam istana seperti ini?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari keduanya. Mereka masih takut, Taehyung bahkan masih mengingat hukuman apa yang akan diterima bagi orang yang melakukan pelanggaran seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian berhak untuk tetap diam, tapi kami akan tetap menghukum kalian untuk ini. Bawa mereka!" Suaranya terdengar dingin, mengalahkan hawa dinginnya pondok.

Dua pemuda yang masih diam terlihat bergetar meraih pakaian yang dilemparkan kearah mereka, bahkah Jungkook sendiri terlihat menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya berdo'a dalam hati. Jangan sampai kapala mereka dipenggal sesuai dengan hukum istana. Mereka bahkan hanyalah pasangan baru yang masih labil.

 **~oOo~**

Pasangan dari masa depan itu terlihat berjalan beriringan dengan kedua tangan diikat di belakang. Mereka terlihat kontras diantara banyaknya masyarakat juga orang istana yang menyaksikan proses penghukuman tersebut, dengan pakaian lusuh putih petani biasa.

Taehyung melirik kearah samping kirinya, melihat wajah ketakutan sang kekasih yang juga menatapnya cemas. Si pemuda Kim tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang sudah berlinang air mata, mencoba menguatkan dirinya tentang apa yang nantinya akan terjadi.

Taehyung takut, karena kepalanya akan dipenggal sebentar lagi. Tapi Taehyung merasa lega, karena hanya kepalanya lah yang akan dipenggal. Dirinya lega, karena Jungkook hanya mendapat hukuman untuk melihat kematian Taehyung saja. Tak apa, dirinya tak apa asalkan sang kekasih tetap selamat.

Tapi, Jungkook yang apa-apa sekarang. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk sama-sama dipenggal kepalanya dengan sang kekasih daripada harus hidup sendiri di masa yang masih terasa asing baginya ini. Jungkook memang bisa dibilang sempat tinggal cukup lama disini, tapi saat itu ada Taehyung disampingnya. Ada Taehyung yang mengetahui jati dirinya. Dan jika pemuda itu mati, dirinya harus apa?

Isakan Jungkook mulai keluar saat Taehyung diseret untuk melangkah lebih cepat, sedangkan dirinya dipaksa untuk berhenti melangkah saat sudah jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari tempat penghukuman.

Terlihat Taehyung yang dipaksa berbaring tengkurap dengan bagian leher yang disangga pada kayu yang diduganya menjadi saksi terhadap banyaknya kepala para pendosa yang terpenggal. Si Pemuda Kim mengubah posisi kepalanya, menghadap Jungkook yang tengah menggigit bibirnya diseberang sana.

Cukup sudah. Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi, "Huaaaa... Taeee—" tangisnya semakin keras yang berhasil menyita perhatian orang-orang disana. Jungkook terduduk di aspal berdebu dengan masih menangis dengan suara keras, kakinya menendang-nendang tak terima serta tangan yang berusaha keras melepaskan ikatan.

Semua orang dibuat melongo karenanya. Taehyung diseberang sana terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya, tapi bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Taehyung sangat ingin melihat senyum manis dari Jungkook sebelum kepalanya berpisah dari tubuhnya. Dirinya sangat ingin mendengar kalimat cinta dari Jungkook, sangat.

"Jungkook -ah. Jangan menangis, tersenyumlah." Tangis Jungkook berhenti saat mendengar suara berat sang kekasih yang tengah melempar senyum kearahnya, tapi disana algojo terlihat sudah bersiap dengan kapak ditangannya yang diangkat. "Tetaplah tersenyum. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Trash_ —

Suara darah yang mengucur mengalahkan suara kapak yang menebas. Air mata Jungkook jatuh dalam keheningan, dirinya tak ingin mendengar apapun, bahkan hanya sekedar teriakan ngeri orang-orang yang menyaksikan saat kepala Taehyung menggelinding kearah kakinya. Suaranya terasa tersangkut ditenggorokan saat salah satu dari prajurit disana melepaskan ikatan tangannya dan mendorongnya untuk semakin mendekat kearah kepala Taehyung yang tergeletak tepat menghadapnya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin! T-tae.." Tangannya bergetar mencoba mendekap kepala sang kekasih, "T-tae.. TAEHYUNG!"

 _Bruk_ —

Dan.. semuanya menjadi gelap, saat hantaman keras terasa ditengkuknya.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook membuka matanya cepat, keringat dingin masih mengalir dipelipisnya. Bahkan dirinya dapat merasakan bekas air mata yang mengering dikedua pipinya. Dahinya mengerut bingung, saat mulai sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Ini... kamarnya, Kamar Jungkook di masa depan! Bagaimana bisa dirinya tiba-tiba berada disini? Apa semuanya hanyalah mimpi?

Pandangannya turun memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang ditutupi selimut. Namun, ada yang aneh disini. Maniknya mengarah pada sisi lain ranjangnya.. sepi. Tak ada Taehyung disampingnya, dan dirinya mulai takut.

Seharusnya jika ini hanyalah mimpi, Taehyung masih berada disampingnya dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang selepas kegiatan mereka semalam. Tapi, kenapa tak ada orang disampingnya? Apa mungkin semuanya bukan mimpi? Dirinya dan Taehyung memang benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu, dan Taehyung mati disana. Sehingga begitu Jungkook kembali ke masa depan, Taehyung tak ikut serta karena sudah tiada? Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak adil! Bahkan dirinya tak tahu alasan mengapa harus dikirim kembali ke masa lalu!

Jungkook mengibas kasar selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Pemuda itu bangun, mencoba membuka pintu kamar yang masih terkunci dan mencari Taehyung di luar kamar.

Belum sempat dirinya memutar kunci pintu, suara geseran pintu balkon kamarnya lebih dulu terdengar. "Wow!"

Jungkook berbalik cepat saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Tarikan napas lega dilakukannya bertepatan dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Taehyung berdiri di pintu balkon kamar dengan handuk yang disampirkan pada pundak kanannya.

Senyuman jahil tersemat dibibir tebal pemuda itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan siulan pada Jungkook. "Kau berniat menggodaku dengan berkeliling dalam keadaan telanjang begitu?"

Sungguh. Jungkook baru saja keluar dari kepanikannya sekarang, dirinya baru saja akan lari dan memeluk pemuda itu. Tapi Taehyung dan otak mesumnya benar-benar merusak niatannya. Jungkook sadar dengan keadaannya yang tengah telanjang tanpa sensor atau penutup apapun sekarang, tapi dirinya tadi sangat panik dan Jungkook tak peduli.

Si Pemuda Jeon mendengus sembari berjalan menghentak mendekat kearah Taehyung, merebut kasar handuk dipundak Taehyung dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "Kau tahu? Aku baru saja akan berlari memelukmu, mungkin juga menciummu jika saja kau dan otak mesummu itu tetap diam." Jungkook berbalik, melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tak jadi memelukku? Jungkook -ahh sini biar aku yang peluk."

Jungkook buru-buru menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Taehyung berlari mendekatinya.

"Kenapa di tutup kook-ahh.."

Si mesum itu dengan tak tahu malunya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi sembari tak hentinya berteriak mengenai hal-hal laknat.

Di dalam sana, Jungkook menghela napasnya lega. Dirinya benar-benar lega karena semuanya hanya mimpi. Mungkin, Jungkook terlalu terbawa suasana masa lalu sehingga bermimpi seperti itu. Ya, mungkin memang begitu. Setidaknya, Taehyung nya masih ada dengan anggota tubuh yang lengkap. Taehyung masih disisinya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir pemuda itu. Taehyung masih kekasihnya dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Dan Jungkook bahagia akan hal itu, sungguh.

 **~oOo~**

 **End**

Udh yaaa~

Aku masih sempet-sempetnya nulis Omake di tengah kesibukan UTS

Gimana Konsernya? Ciee yang nonton.. Aku mah apa yang cuma modal kuota malam minggu

Terimakasih buat yang selalu mendukung fanfiksi ini.. seneng sekali akutuuu..

Bai bai~

* * *

 **Senin, 01 Mei 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


End file.
